Christmas Special: My Mistress
by Kuroakuma025
Summary: A two-shot holiday special story. She saved him from that hell and took him away from that place. She gave him a home and cared for him and in return, he chose to serve her as a payment of sorts. She became his Mistress and he will do anything for her. After all, he loved her with all his heart. Naruto x Female!Kyuubi. Full of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Special: My Mistress; Part-1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and any other characters I use in my story.**

**Hello guys! This is a special two-shot from me to you guys as a special Christmas and New-Year present of sorts… well whatever, enjoy.**

**This is a wholesome Naruto x Female! Kyuubi story. So, whoever doesn't like this pairing is free to leave before it can begin, thank you!**

**Now, this is an MA rated story because it contains a lemon between Naruto and female! Kyuubi in the next chapter and some mature content in this chapter, so it is advisable that readers under the age of… I don't know whatever counts as a minor in your respective countries, so if you are minor -I kindly request you that you leave before the lemon scene can begin or you can just skip it.**

**And well, if you don't and get caught reading adult content in front of your parents; kindly roll over and pretend you are dead, just don't pin the blame on me!**

**The beginning will be slightly dark but it will get better, trust me on this.**

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Demonic Voice"**

"_Flashback"_

**So without further ado, let's start with the story 'My Mistress'**

* * *

It is a magical world in which our story takes place. This wonderful world consists of humans and beasts of special kinds and races.

In this magical world, both humans and beasts have been waging war from the dawn of their creation, focused on proving their own species were vastly superior to the other. After countless wars that had been waged and after a sum total of three millenniums later, both species finally came upon an agreement of sorts and decided to live in peace.

Alas, despite the peace, humans still resented those beasts and beasts resented the humans and thus, both decided to form their own villages and live among their own kinds peacefully.

In this particular period of peace, we find a young boy, not any older than thirteen years of age with crimson spiky hair and eyes as blue as the brightest sapphire with slit pupils. An angular face full of baby fat and narrowed eyes. Huddled in an alleyway trying and failing to stop the shivering of his young body - of four feet and nine inches; which was rather short for his age - due to the cold weather that was accompanied by a light snowfall.

This particular boy was shunned by everyone in this village for as far as he can remember; due to some rather interesting traits of his which were: a set of three thin but stretched whisker marks on each cheeks like they were scars, a pair of crimson fluffy fox-ears with white tips atop of his spiky crimson hair and a single fluffy crimson tail with a white tip that protruded from just above his small butt.

Due to these traits, he was shunned from everyone in this village of 'humans' as they liked to call themselves and called him a 'filthy beast' that was tainting their village by his mere presence here.

The poor boy didn't know much about himself; he was an orphan and was kicked out of it at the mere age of four because: as the matrons of the orphanage liked to call 'he was tainting the other kids there with his filthy presence'. He only had a name and that was the only connection he had to his parents that died or left him on his own; he didn't know and frankly, he didn't even care now.

Since the mere age of four, he had lived on the streets and survived on the streets by eating from the garbage, occasionally going in the forest and eating animals from there, and sometimes stealing from other 'humans' and using that money to buy himself some food - which was charged three times the normal price and were often on the verge of expiration or downright rotten.

But the boy was happy despite everything and lived his life to the fullest; until one day when he was nine years old, an imposing man with white spiky hair styled as a mane; came to him and offered a chance to earn money, eat healthy food and have a roof upon his head. Being the innocent young boy - despite his rather harsh life - he instantly agreed and gave a bright smile to the imposing but kind man - in his mind - and missed the sinister grin that formed upon on the face of the man that damned his life while doing his celebration of finally having a roof atop his head.

After that day, his life took a turn for the worse, as he was brought to a brothel - which he didn't know what it was at that time - and it was the first of many times: he was sold to a very eager man who had deathly pale skin and snake-like slitted eyes.

That was the first time in his rather short life; when his throat had gone dry from crying in pain and horror of getting raped by the man.

After that, the next two years he had spent felt like an eternity in hell to him; with him crying and moaning in pain every single night and going to sleep with blood-shot eyes from crying and bruised body from the rape he endured every day by male and females alike.

After some time, even the pain he felt numb and left him feeling absolutely nothing and staring at the ceiling of his rather small room with hollowed eyes every time he was sold and was ordered to please a client or suffer punishment.

It wasn't until his thirteenth birthday two months ago, he escaped from that hell with the help of a young lady with spiky purple hair and pupil-less brown eyes that came in the brothel and apparently took pity on him and helped him escape.

From then on, he had been living on the streets again and constantly evading any person that wanted to get him back to that hell, but this time, he was immensely overjoyed with the prospect of living on the streets rather than going anywhere near that hell.

Now, here we find the young boy leaning against the back wall of some random house in the alley, trying to heat himself up by rubbing his palms together rapidly and trying to generate heat so he can survive the harsh weather; as tonight was the coldest night of the entire year.

The boy turned his head towards the entrance of the broad alley and saw 'humans' happily going on, chatting happily with their loved ones and enjoying the night as much as possible, his once bright crystal sapphire eyes that were filled with warmth and innocence dulled even more and he whispered in a blank tone, "Must be nice, having someone to celebrate your Christmas with."

His gaze wandered the street with longing in his dull eyes, watching everyone before his dulled eyes settled upon the big noble fir tree that was decorated heavily and stood proudly in the center of hustling and bustling street.

There was a sign at the top of the tree that read 'MAKE A WISH AND IT WILL COME TRUE', a snort of derision escaped him. "Make a wish and it will come true my ass… heh, idiots."

He brought his dirty crimson tail in front of him and promptly nuzzled with it lovingly to get as much heat as possible, he turned his head upwards and gazed at the countless stars that twinkled brightly in the sky, "Make a wish huh…" He mused to himself in a blank tone.

Despite himself, words escaped his mouth with so much longing in them that even surprised him, "I wish… I wish for someone to care for me… to love me… to… to be happy with just being with a filthy being like me… to have someone celebrate Christmas with me and… and… to have someone call me family…"

After he stopped, he noticed something wet drop at his hands that were nuzzling his tails, he wondered out loud, "What is this, is it raining?" He looked up and noticed it was not raining just a light snowfall.

More wet drops; dropped on his hands and he finally realized he was crying. He furiously began to rub his eyes and whispered to himself, "Why am I crying? I thought I had forgotten how to cry anymore, I thought I didn't have any tears left anymore."

He didn't even realize as he continued to rub his eyes, tiredness came upon him and he fell asleep, shivering and whimpering slightly.

The last whisper escaped his lips as he fell asleep, "I wish for someone to save me."

* * *

**At The Same Time; Another End Of The Village**

An extremely beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, standing at a height of five feet five inches with beautiful orange hair styled into an intricate braided bun. Stunning ruby red eyes with slit pupils, a delicate nose and a pair of perfect bow-shaped lips with a natural gloss to them which were just begging to be kissed - not that she will allow someone - settling delicately on her perfect heart-shaped face. She had large E-cup breasts, a toned stomach with a narrow waist which tapers to wide hips and a firm, tight butt. She also had long legs - that as the saying goes 'went on for miles at the end'. **(Appearance based on Orihime Inoue from Bleach)**

She was currently dressed in a beautiful gothic red and black ruffled Victorian dress; with a square neckline which allowed a tantalizing amount of cleavage to be visible - enough that left all the others around her wanting for more, but not enough: which made her look like a classy woman, not a harlot - full flared sleeves and a natural waistline which was tapered into a flared floor-length skirt. She also was wearing high-heeled sandals which made a _Click _noise when she was walking.

Despite her otherworldly beauty, people all around her were giving her a wide berth as she continued to walk minding her own business: because for three reasons. She has a set of small but thick; three whisker-like marks on each cheek, a pair of orange fox-ears atop her head which were tipped black and nine orange fluffy fox-tails which were also tipped black - were waving behind her, protruding from just above her firm derriere without any damage to her dress.

She continued to walk in the human village taking the sights of the village that her kind hadn't stepped foot for the past thirteen years; when suddenly she heard something interesting, she focused her magic in her fox-ears to hear it more clearly.

"Hey, isn't that _filthy boy_ have a tail and ears like her?" A man's voice reached her ears.

She raised a perfectly manicured orange eyebrow at that and stopped in her stride to hear more about that.

"Hah! That _filth _probably belonged to her race or something and must have been banished due to being an abomination to an almost extinct female race or something." Another man's gruff voice reached her ears.

Her eyes widen considerably at hearing that, _'A male fox-beast?'_ she thought in bewilderment. A male fox-beast hasn't existed for the last three hundred years and she can say with utmost confidence she hasn't seen any male fox-beast in her rather long life of three hundred years. Were they really speaking the truth? She has to get at the bottom of this; as she was the last member remaining of the female fox-beast race.

She spun on the heels of her sandals and started to walk in the direction of those two voices, she approached the two men that were talking and asked in a very melodious and sensual voice, "Excuse me, you two gentlemen!"

Both of them faltered in front of her otherworldly beauty and gained full-face blushes, the man on the right with gravity-defying silver hair straightened immediately and said in the most charming voice possible, "Yes, what can we help you with, my lady?"

She wanted to sneer in disgust at the pathetic pig in front of her, but she carefully masked her true emotions and gave the two men a radiant smile and asked in her melodious voice, "Ah yes, I just happened to overhear you two gentlemen about a boy of my race, would you care to elaborate upon that?"

The two disgusting pigs in front of her gained ugly sneers on their already ugly faces, the man on the left with a beard and spiky black hair took out the cancer stick he was inhaling and answered in a scornful tone, "Yes, what would you like to hear about that _boy_?"

She bit back a snarl at them for the contemptuous tone they were using for apparently the only other fox-beast remaining of her race, she asked in a pleasant tone, "Would you be willing to tell everything about the boy?"

The man on the right gained a lecherous glint in his eyes and asked in a lustful tone, "What will we gain in return for giving you this information?"

She wanted to puke at the way this pig was gazing at her body, but she gave both of them an alluring smile and said in a seductive voice, "Why don't we finish this conversation in that alley behind you two gentlemen."

Both of them could already feel their baby-dicks harden at the thought of what would they do to this gorgeous woman and readily followed her in the barren alley.

Before either of the two pigs could attempt to grab her, both of them found themselves slammed against the wall behind them, hard, losing all the breath they had. Both of them shook their heads to clear the figurative cobwebs out of their heads and glanced down at the tails that were wrapped around their throats like a python and having them dangle in the air a few inches above the ground.

They both looked towards the gorgeous woman and nearly lost all their control of their bladder the second they met her glowing maliciously crimson gaze.

She tightened the hold on their necks her tails had and asked in a dangerous tone, "What are your names?"

The guy on the right croaked, "Kakashi!"

The guy on the left barely managed to wheeze out, "Asuma!"

"So, Kakashi, Asuma, what is the name of the boy you were mentioning?" She asked in an even tone.

Kakashi managed to wheeze out despite the lack of air, "Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Her tails slackened slightly in shock and allowed them to breathe slightly, her eyes widened considerably, _'Uzumaki! Kushina's child! But, both of them were considered dead at the time of childbirth! And as far as I am concerned, reports said the child that died was a female, not a male. Just what the fuck has happened?'_ She thought utterly perplexed.

As far as she knew, Kushina's mate has left her the moment she announced she was pregnant and he hasn't been seen since. Kushina despite being heartbroken decided to still carry the child and has given birth in a human hospital in hopes that her mate will come to her after hearing about her giving birth in the human village. Only for her and her hopes to die at the operation table after giving birth due to some complications.

Kushina's death was the reason no person of her race has set foot in this village for the past thirteen years and what a grave mistake it turned out to be…

Her eyes darkened considerably at connecting the dots, _'So that's what has happened. The director of the hospital decided to switch the baby and wanted to keep him in this village because male fox-beasts were considered very, very, very exotic and can be used for breeding purposes. That damned Sarutobi Hiruzen!'_ She roared in her mind in fury.

She asked in a furious tone, "Where is Sarutobi Hiruzen?"

Asuma sneered at her despite the situation, "What do you want with my old man?"

"I want answers from him and then, I am going to kill him!" She stated in a cold tone.

He smirked at her victoriously, "Ha! He's already dead. He died ten months ago due to heart disease."

She cursed in her mind like a sailor, now she won't have any proof of proving his severe crimes because he and his wife was the only one present during the birth from what she remembered from her 'sister' and that disgusting monkey's wife died years ago.

"What happened to the boy in his early life?" She asked in a cautious tone.

She felt her stomach drop and dread built up in her when she saw smirks on both of the pig's faces.

"He was taken in by the brothel Jiraiya owns at the mere age of nine!" Kakashi said in a sadistic tone, enjoying the look of utter horror on the whiskered face of the woman.

"Yeah! I myself raped him twelve times! That _filth_ had a bigger dick at the age of eleven than me and intended to humiliate me! I thoroughly enjoyed the look of utter pain on his tear-streaked face every. Single. Time!" Asuma gloated in a sadistic tone.

"Yeah! I raped him ten times myself! His screams of pain when I pulled his filthy tail roughly was music to my ears!" Kakashi agreed in a gleeful tone and both of them started laughing at remembering the only times their baby-dicks were able to make someone scream out.

"He was the most in-demand slave everyone demanded, no matter male or female!" Asuma continued the gloating in hopes of getting the women to lose them in shock and they can make a break for it.

Only the reverse happened, the tail that was constricting their throats tightened to the point any intake and exhale of oxygen was cut off and their faces started to rapidly turn blue.

Both of them looked at the shaking woman and this time they lost control of their bladders and bowel movement when their eyes met the most malicious glares they have ever encountered in their pathetic lives.

Her entire body shook in unbridled raw fury, she looked up and gave them the most malicious glare she could muster and her nose scrunched up in utter disgust at the foul smell that reached her enhanced nose. She snarled at both of them, "You enjoyed raping a mere child! You enjoyed hearing his screams of pain! Now, **let me hear you scream**!" She finished in a sadistic demonic tone.

With a mere thought, two of her tails that were waving behind her lit up with fox-fire and she set both of the pigs on fire.

Their screams of anguish were unheard due to the loud noise of hustle and bustle that were going on the main street.

"**YES! SQUEAL LIKE THE PIG YOU BOTH ARE!** **FEEL THE MOST EXCRUCIATING PAIN YOU HAVE EVER FELT IN YOUR MISERABLE LIVES AND EVEN THEN, IT WILL BE NOTHING COMPARED TO THE PAIN YOU HAVE CAUSED TO LITTLE NARUTO!**" She screamed in a sadistic demonic voice.

After the fire incinerated their bodies until only ash remains of them, she spun on the heels of her sandals with a single thought on her rage-filled mind, 'I have to get Naruto away from this filth filled village and I have got Jiraiya to kill.'

It didn't take long for her to reach Jiraiya's brothel - as it was quite famous - she glared in disgust at the neon sign that read 'MAKE OUT PARADISE'. She briskly walked towards the skimpy clothed, fairly attractive brunette in her early twenties calling out for customers.

"Excuse me." She politely called out to the women, no need for her to take her anger out on every human she comes across.

The woman who was calling out for customers turned around to face the owner of the melodious voice and gasped in shock, "LADY KURAMA!"

Kurama raised a delicate eyebrow at the shocked woman in front of her and decided to let go as to why the woman was shocked - it was not the first time she had seen this reaction and it probably won't be the last. She asked in an even tone, "Is Jiraiya here?"

The woman in front of her quickly composed herself and asked in a curious tone, "Yes, he is still in the brothel. Why? Do you need to talk to him or something?"

She was about to say 'yes' before she paused and decided to ask more about the reason why she was even near this disgusting place, "Before that, there is something I would like to ask of you. Do you perhaps have some minutes to spare?"

The woman in front of her looked around for a bit and gestured one of her co-workers something before she turned around and nodded her head. She gave a polite smile and asked in a curious tone, "What do you need to know about, Lady Kurama?"

"About a boy named Naruto Uzumaki." She answered curtly.

Kurama saw as the smile dropped from the woman's face and a sad frown adorned her face, she started in a doleful tone, "Yes, the poor, poor boy. He was brought at the same time I joined this brothel due to the extreme need for money. He was just nine years old when Master Jiraiya first brought him here, the poor boy didn't even know what he had gotten himself until the same night he was sold for the first time. His cries of pain and horror still haunt some of us Lady Kurama… it was the most heartbreaking sight when Master Jiraiya retrieved him from the room the next morning. Eyes totally blood-shot and devoid of any innocence he had the previous morning, throat fully sore; not a sound came out of him for the next couple of days due to the damaged throat." She paused to wipe a tear that had escaped from her by remembering the most heartbreaking sight she had ever seen.

Kurama's vision became misty and she gritted her teeth so hard she tasted the coppery ting of her own blood in her mouth. She took a shuddering breath to calm herself and asked in a thinly-veiled rage-filled voice, "What happened after that?"

The woman also composed herself and continued, "After that, he was thrown into a room by Master Jiraiya and was given a week to heal-up. Naturally, all the female workers tried to help the poor boy but Master Jiraiya made it clear that anybody who helped the boy will lose their jobs. Some of us immediately backed down because we couldn't lose the job whereas others tried to help the boy being as discreet as possible, but the damage was already done Lady Kurama. From then on, the boy became a former shelf of himself and just… did what was asked of him and eventually, even his cries of pain and horror stopped, the poor boy became totally numb to everything that happened to him and just continued on… until a woman named Anko took pity on him and helped him escape just two months ago."

Kurama quickly wiped the tears that fell from her slitted ruby red eyes and asked, "What happened to this Anko woman?"

"Killed by Master Jiraya for helping the 'golden boy' escape from here." She answered in the same doleful tone she was using.

"I see…" Both of them fell silent at that before Kurama asked something she should have asked some time ago, "I am sorry, but I didn't get your name, Miss…"

"Tamaki. Just Tamaki with no last name, Lady Kurama." Tamaki answered with a small watery smile on her face as she wiped her tears away.

After that, some silence fell between them to mull in their own thoughts. Kuruma asked one final thing before she rained hell down on Jiraiya, "Can you give me a physical description of little Naruto, Tamaki?"

"Ah yes, of course, he has bright spiky crimson hair with the most beautiful blue eyes one can ever come across. A set of three thin but stretched whisker marks on each cheek, pair of crimson fox-ears with white tips atop his head like yours. He has an angular face but it's still full of baby fat, he is about umm… four feet eight or nine inches maybe. Oh yes! I almost forgot, he has a single crimson fox-tail with a white tip at the end of it; protruding from just above his butt. Yeah, that's about it." She finished a rather detailed physical description of Naruto.

"Wow… that was a rather detailed physical description, but it will also make it that much easier for me to find him." Kurama stated, giving Tamaki a grateful smile.

"Why do you want to find him, Lady Kurama?" Tamaki asked in a rather wary tone.

Kurama gave a small smile at the caution the other woman was showing and answered in a calm tone, "Relax, I am not going to harm him whatsoever," She saw Tamaki relax and continued, "I just want to bring him to where he really belongs and help him along the way."

It was the least she owed to the boy and her late-friend Kushina, he was never to be left alone in this village from the start and it was due to her fellow kind carelessness: the boy suffered this much. She vowed to herself, she would do anything in her power to help the boy along after she took him away from this village to his rightful place.

"That… would do some real well to the poor boy, only God knows how much he has suffered since he was born." Tamaki said with a small smile on her face.

"It is the least I can do for little Naruto," Kurama stated softly.

After a brief moment of silence, Kurama asked in a blank tone - carefully masking all of her emotions for the upcoming murder she was about to do, "Tamaki, I thank you for all the information you have provided to me, it will be very useful to me. Now, can I ask of you a final favor, can you please call Jiraiya out here for me?"

Tamaki nodded her head with a small smile, "It was of no trouble at all, Lady Kurama. Of course, I will call Master Jiraiya outside right away." With that, Tamaki started to go inside the brothel.

Kurama remembered something important and called out, "Tamaki!" Seeing that she stopped and was looking at her curiously she continued, "And please, don't tell him who is calling out for him. Can't have him running away now, _can we_?" She stated in a sadistic tone.

Tamaki just gave a nervous nod in return and quickly ran inside the brothel to call Jiraiya out to his impending doom.

Kurama waited for the scum to arrive while thinking to herself, _'So, he has red hair and crystal blue eyes huh… just like Kushina. I wonder what others will think when he finally returns to the place he was meant to be from the starting. Oh! I so do have to punish Tabi for the severe carelessness she had displayed regarding Naruto's birth; if only she had been more careful, the boy may have not suffered this much and would have lived a happy life.' _She frowned slightly at the end.

Suddenly, a loud, boisterous voice called out from the entrance of the brothel jarring Kurama out of her thoughts, "Who calls for the mighty and gallant Jiraiya at such a busy night?"

Kurama looked towards the loud, boisterous voice and a nasty scowl adorned her whisker-marred beautiful face.

Jiraiya was a tall man of six feet and three inches with a slightly muscular build. He had waist-length spiky white hair like a mane and he was wearing a blue yukata with the upper part opened slightly to reveal his chest.

Kurama called out in a cold voice, "I did, _Jiraiya_." She spat out his name like it was the vilest thing - and to her, it was.

Jiraiya looked towards the source of the melodic voice that sounded filled with rage and he turned pale like one of his best clients, he squeaked out fearfully, "La-Lady Kurama!"

He hoped she wasn't here for the reason he thought she was and for once in his pathetic life, he hoped it was due to the smut he wrote regarding beasts and humans or otherwise he was dead.

She snarled at him, "Yes, it's me, Kurama! Now tell me, what do you know about a boy named Naruto Uzumaki?"

He further paled and decided to feign ignorance, "Who?"

Apparently, that wasn't the answer she was looking for and six of her tails shot forward at blinding speeds and tightly bound him in them. Two bound his arms, two bounded his legs, one wrapped tightly around his waist and the last one tightly wrapped around his neck.

She brought the struggling man close to her and snarled at him, "I will ask one final time _Jiraiya, _what do you know about. A. Boy. Named. **NARUTO UZUMAKI**!" Her voice turned demonic in the end.

"I don't know anyone with that type of name!" Jiraiya replied hastily, trying to feign ignorance again.

"Is that so?" She asked in a rather calm tone before she gave him a sadistic, vicious grin, "Alright. If you wanna play it this way, we will play it this way, **JIRAIYA**!"

The tails that were wrapped tightly around his limbs and waist started to get heat up and before long, they became unbearably hot and started burning his clothes and skin.

A scream full of agony escaped from Jiraiya's mouth, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She paused for a moment and asked in a sadistic voice, "If you still don't want to speak, I can continue this for hours at end Jiraiya."

He looked at her with a hateful glare and muttered through gritted teeth, "Fuck you!"

She gave him a vicious grin and replied, "Very well!"

She increased the heat until his skin started turning black and started to ooze blood from the charred skin.

Another agony filled scream ripped through his throat, "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She laughed at his pain-filled scream and asked in a sadistic voice, "So, are you gonna spill what you know about Naruto Uzumaki or should I continue this?"

He glared at her with defiance and wheezed out, "Fuck… you!"

Her grin turned downright malicious and she practically purred in sadistic glee, "Oh! I was hoping you would say that!"

With a vicious grin, she brought one of the three remaining free tails forward and directly pointed it at his crotch, she purred in glee, "Now, let's hear you squeal like a filthy pig that you are!"

Her tail ignited with her fox-fire and she shoved the tail in his crotch; incinerating the thing that made him a man.

His scream of agony and pleas echoed throughout the crowd filled street; that has started to fill the moment she had come here, "PLEASE... STOP! PLEASE! I WILL TALK! PLEASE... JUST DON'T D- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everybody gathered around winced harshly at seeing him getting tortured brutally, but none dared to step up and speak; in the fear of getting killed by the obviously enraged nine-tailed vixen.

Kurama raised an eyebrow and asked in a sadistic tone, "So, will you talk now or still want to continue?"

Tears ran down his face from the unbearable agony he suffered. He nodded mutely and all the tails that were torturing him stopped burning him and retracted from him; leaving just a single tail wrapped around his throat.

Kurama ordered in a blank tone, "Start talking."

He nodded his head and started weakly, "I met him one... day when he was roaming the streets in search of food, he was perfect… for the people who hated your kind and wanted to take their… hatred on something and what better than his soft young body. So, I gave him false hope of... food and shelter and brought him to this place; where I sold him countless times and… have him raped by men and women alike. He was my best product hahahahaha! ...Until two months ago, a bitch named Anko managed to help... him escape from here and ruined everything."

Her body trembled with rage at hearing the sick satisfaction in his voice, she said in a voice totally devoid of any emotion, "Humans like you are the reason our species and your species were always at war. Practically kidnapping and forcing an innocent child to become an unwilling sex-worker, how pathetic! I know, the pain I caused you today will be nowhere near the amount of pain you caused young Naruto, but I will take solace in the fact that there will be one less piece of scum on this planet after today. May God don't have mercy on your pathetic soul and you shall be subjected to an eternal afterlife of torture. Bye-Bye."

With that, she incinerated him instantly with the tail that was wrapped around his throat.

Silence ensues in the broad street until a slimy voice entered the silenced clearing, "Kukukukuku! What's with the crowd in front of your place Jiraiya, did you finally managed to get little Naruto?"

Kurama turned towards the person that spoke in that unpleasant voice and saw a man with deathly pale skin and golden slitted snake-like eyes. He was 5 feet 9 inches tall and had a slender build. He had black hair that fell down until his lower back. He was wearing a white kimono tied in front with a purple bow.

She turned towards Tamaki and asked in a blank tone, "Who is this new clown Tamaki?"

She answered with a slight stutter to her voice due to the nervousness and fear she felt after witnessing the gruesome death of the owner of their brothel, "H-He is Orochimaru, h-he is the one wh-who raped Naruto for the t-time and con-continued doing that frequently, L-Lady Kurama."

No-one blamed her for her nervousness; as some of the people in the crowd has lost their dinners after witnessing the gruesome torture, it was a wonder she even has enough guts to speak up after that.

"I see…" She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh.

Orochimaru turned even more pale at seeing the legendary nine-tailed vixen and decided to flee before she can kill him.

Alas, such wasn't his fate.

Before he could fully turn around and make a run for it; a tail pierced him from the back and ripped open his chest with the heart skewered at the tip of the tail. He was then incinerated before he could even utter a word.

Such was the fate of this rapist.

Kurama calmly turned towards the gathered workers of the brothel and said in a soft voice, "You all are free to do whatever you want and every bit of money that is in the place now belongs to you girls; please distribute that among yourselves equally."

Every worker of the brothel stood there stunned for a moment before all in a unison bowed their heads and said in a gratitude-filled voice, "Thank you, Lady Kurama!"

She waved her hand in a negative gesture and said softly, "Don't thank me, just pray that young Naruto will recover from whatever damage has been done to him."

They nodded their heads with sad frowns on their faces.

Kurama turned towards Tamaki for the last time and said in a gratitude-filled voice, "I thank you for everything Tamaki."

Tamaki waved both hands in front of her frantically and said in a polite tone, "No need for thanks, Lady Kurama, I am just happy to be able to help you find Naruto and if anybody should be thankful it is me, as you have not only allowed us to free ourselves from this dirty job but also managed to help with the financial problems of us."

She waved her hand in front of her and said in a calm tone, "Think nothing of it, Tamaki." She paused for a moment and continued, "I must get going now, I have to find Naruto and bring him back to the place he rightfully belonged from the starting. Farewell, Tamaki."

Tamaki nodded her head in agreement and said with a polite smile, "Farewell, Lady Kurama!" She watched as Kurama started to walk away in a certain direction and suddenly remembered something, she yelled out, "Merry Christmas, Lady Kurama!"

Kurama paused in her walk and looked over her shoulder with a small smile on her face, "Merry Christmas to you too, Tamaki."

With that, Kurama continued her stride towards the direction she could sense the faintest amount of fox-magic coming from. She mentally berated herself for not using her sensory abilities until now to check if something was out of place. Oh well, she will get nothing out of crying over spilled milk as the saying goes.

She continued to follow the only source where the fox-magic was originating for ten minutes and eventually came to a stop in front of a broad back alley. She looked around for a moment before she entered the alley and continued to walk in it until she finally spotted the source of the fox-magic she was sensing.

He was lying on the cold hard ground with just a thin black tattered T-shirt covering his slightly malnourished form and a pair of knee-length, cream-colored shorts. He was barefoot and she can see many blisters form on his soles of both feet.

He was curled up in himself and had his tail in front of him and he was using it as body-pillow. He was shivering and whimpering slightly in his sleep; things like 'please stop', 'please I beg you, please just stop' continuously escaped his mouth.

The mere sight of the boy was enough to bring her to tears for the second time of the day, she instantly kneeled down in front of the boy without any care of her dress and reached out with her right hand to wake him up, just as she touched him and called him out; something totally unexpected happened.

He violently jerked awake and instantly backed away from her with an expression of pure, unadulterated fear plastered on his face.

"Please, don't hurt me anymore!" He pleaded with his hands covering his face and his tail wrapped protectively in front of him.

Her hand remained outstretched and her throat went dry, tears started to freely fall from her stunning ruby red eyes as she witnessed his reaction. She choked out, "Na-Naruto…"

Hearing his name so softly being called out for the first time in his life, he hesitantly lowered his hands down from his face and looked towards the one who called out his name so softly.

The moment he laid his dulled eyes on her, he felt all the breath he had in him leaving his body at the moment. The woman in front of him was otherworldly beautiful, there were simply no words to describe her beauty other than her being, "A goddess…" He whispered, momentarily stunned in front of her beauty.

Apparently, she heard him, she started giggling at his momentarily stunned expression. She said in a warm, humor-filled tone, "I am no goddess, Naruto. Regardless, thank you for your kind compliment, you young charmer."

Her angelic voice that sounded like a siren's music to his ears, brought him out of his stupor and his eyes went back to their previously hollowed look and he asked in a blank tone, "Who are you then and how do you know my name?"

Her smile disappeared and a sad frown adorned her beautiful face at his totally devoid of any emotion tone, she brought her outstretched hand back and used the back of her hand to wipe away her tears - something Naruto noticed. She answered in a gentle voice, "In reverse order, I know your name because I overheard it from someone and as for whom I am…" She brought her nine-fluffy tail in front of her and watched; as his dull eyes widened in shock and disbelief, she continued, "I am just like you, a fox-beast."

"A fox-beast…" He repeated to himself and watched, transfixed with her nine tails waving in front of him, he asked, "A fox-beast, is that what I am?"

"Mhmm, yes little one. We are a different species from these humans, and both of us are just one of the many races of beasts that are out there in this world." She answered him softly.

"Why did I not see anyone from our race until today, if there are as many species as you talk of?" He asked in his blank tone, but she could sense there was a hint of anger in his voice due to her special skill of negative emotion sensing.

She lowered her head at his rightful anger towards her and her fellow kind, she answered in a soft doleful voice, "Something happened thirteen years ago that all the beasts stopped coming to this village, Naruto."

"What happened?" He inquired in his blank tone.

She heaved a sigh, she contemplated telling him the truth or not, but in the end, she decided; she wants to have his trust and thus hiding this from him will not do any good. She declared in a soft, grim tone, "The death of your mother."

His dull eyes widened once again before returning to their normal hollowed look, he repeated in a blank tone, "The death of my mother?"

"Yes," She confirmed it with a soft nod of her head. She continued in a gentle, doleful tone, "Your mother fell in love with a human and mated with him, not long after she became pregnant with you - her mate left her. She was heartbroken due to his departure but decided to give birth to you because she loved you, more than anything in the world, she loved you. So, when the time came for your birth, instead of giving birth in a hospital for beasts like us, she decided to give birth in a human hospital; in hopes that her mate will return if he heard the news of your birth. But, alas, things were not meant to be as she hoped and she died at the birth table immediately after giving birth to you."

She paused and looked at him to confirm if he was following her or not and was pleased to see that he was listening with rapt attention. She was about to continue but noticed he was shivering quite badly, she looked around for anything to help keep him warm and noticed her tails waving beside her and got an idea. She knew she was taking a big leap in what she was about to ask, but it ultimately tells her if he considered her trustworthy or not, she gently stated, "I can help in keeping you warm, Naruto."

He regarded her for a moment with his blank eyes and asked, "How?"

She bit her lower lip for a second before deciding to go with it, "I have to touch you for it." she started slowly and as gently as possible.

She saw as his body tensed up and wariness entered his dull eyes, he asked in a blank tone, "You will not hurt me, right?"

She shook her head furiously and replied in a warm tone, "Never, I will never hurt you Naruto."

His dull eyes scrutinized her for several long seconds before he finally gave her a soft, hesitant nod.

Seeing his nod, she willed her tails towards him as gently as possible, so as to not startle him. A tail gently touched his arm and his body gave a slight involuntary jerk, but he didn't do anything else and let the soft, fluffy tails wrap his small body in a cocoon of sorts. Once all the tails had him snug in their embrace, they started to heat up and a blissful sigh escaped through his chapped lips.

Seeing him nuzzling in her tails so blissfully brought a warm smile on her face, she teased him lightly, "Quite comfortable, isn't it?"

A very light dusting of pink came upon his peach-colored whiskered cheeks and he replied in a blank tone, "You were continuing with the story…"

She giggled slightly at catching the hint of shyness in his tone and somber up instantly at his request of continuing, "Where was I… oh yes! Your mother died after giving birth to you. That day, I was not present during the birthing as I was out of my village for some personal work, but my half-sister, Matatabi was present with your mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

Before she could continue, Naruto interrupted her in his usual blank tone, "If your sister was there, how did I still end up in this village?"

Kurama didn't get annoyed at his interruption because she was genuinely expecting for him to interrupt her at some point, it showed her that, despite the complete apathy he was displaying, he still was yearning to learn why he was left in this village. She just gave him a small smile of understanding and continued, "I was getting to that, as I was saying, by reports not only did Kushina died that day but also you died that day too."

"But I am alive!" He stated with a genuinely shocked expression on his face.

"Yes, I can see that very well, Naruto. But, at that time at the hospital, the director and his wife managed to change you with another corpse of a baby and in her grief addled mind; Matatabi didn't question anything more and just accepted it and quickly got out of there with your and your mother's corpse to give a proper burial. Another fact, the corpse that was given to us was that of a girl, not a boy, Naruto." She paused and looked towards his shock filled face, she asked in a gentle tone, "Do you understand this thus far?"

He gave her an absent-minded nod as he was busy thinking of why he wasn't given to this Matatabi person. Getting fed up at not coming up with anything, he asked in his blank tone, "Why was I changed?"

"You are a male fox-beast Naruto, a male fox-beast is very, very, very rare and the last male fox-beast was dead three hundred years ago. Since then, no male fox-beast has been seen, until you that is. You were the perfect golden ticket for these humans to breed a stronger version of their species, so they took the chance and kept you here in hopes of breeding stronger species of humans. Do you understand now?" she asked softly.

He gave her a soft nod as he snuggled more in the fluffy tails, after a moment of silence he asked in his unchanging blank tone, "You still didn't answer my question; as to why no one came again in this village after my mother died?"

A soft, nostalgic smile adorned her beautiful visage, she softly answered, "Your mother was a very beautiful, well-liked woman, Naruto. Everyone in our village loved her, she was a very energetic, fiery-tempered and one of the kindest being you can ever come across. It was due to these traits of her, her death left a very significant impact on our villagers and couple the fact that she died in a human village in hopes of her human mate returning to her, that left a bad taste in the mouth of everyone and nobody wanted to step foot in this village. Does that answer your question?"

He nodded his head in acceptance of her answer and fell silent.

She watched as he contemplated everything he was told and used her special ability to sense his emotions that his hallowed eyes were not displaying, the moment she used her ability she felt like she was being crushed under the sheer loneliness, pain, betrayal, hatred and many other emotions she felt from him. Her ruby red eyes watered slightly due to the sheer intensity of emotions he was feeling.

"Why me?" Her fox-ears twitched when she heard the question he has asked, it was so soft, she was sure if she hadn't enhanced hearing she may not even have heard it.

"Hmmm?" She regarded him with a curious stare as she tried to understand just what he was asking. Her ruby red eyes widened in shock as his body started to tremble slightly and tears started to fall from his eyes; that was clearly showing the immense anguish he was feeling at the moment.

"Why me? What did I ever do wrong to deserve this? Why was I the only one left alone? Why was I the one who got taken in that hell and got raped again and again and again? Was it just because I was born different or was it because of something else? Why did my mother have to fall in love with a _human _and why did she have to give birth to me in this god-forsaken pathetic village? Why dammit, why! Why are you so silent? Answer me! Why me!" He roared in anguish, years of built-up anger, loneliness, hatred, betrayal, pain, all coming out of him at the moment. An endless amount of tears started to fall down his whiskered cheeks as a dam has been finally broken.

Kurama watched as he laid his heart bare in front of her and she couldn't stop herself as tears started to fall from her own eyes from watching him in so much pain. She did the only thing she can do right now to slightly ease the tremendous pain he was feeling, she brought his body close to her and willed her tails to unwrap him; as soon as he was unwrapped, she pulled him in a tight embrace.

He struggled against her, trying to free himself from her embrace but all he ever managed was to get pulled deeper into the warm embrace of hers. He finally stopped struggling and let all his tears loose on her shoulder as she gently rubbed his back.

His cries of sheer anguish would have haunted any brave soul for the rest of their lives should they have ventured upon them, but none came and he continued to let all his sorrows out on a person he met just a few minutes ago.

"Shhh… calm down Naruto. I promise no one is going to hurt you anymore." She soothingly whispered in his ear as he continued to cry his sorrow out.

"I don't… I don't want to be here any… l-longer… please! Take me away... from this v-village!" He desperately pleaded in between his sobs.

She nodded her head and softly replied in a soothing voice, "I will Naruto, don't worry, I will make sure no harm comes to you after this day."

He pulled his head back slightly to look into her eyes, dulled blue eyes filled with tears met ruby red eyes filled with tears, he asked in between his sobs, "How do… I know you are not… lying to me as that man did… once?"

She shook her head in negative and replied in a resolute voice, "I will not lie to you Naruto, I will never betray your trust if you decided to come with me. Please… I-I-I beg you, come with me and you will not regret it."

He stared into her eyes, trying to find out any deceit in her eyes but found none; only honesty and concern was present in her eyes with the desperation to get him out of here. He nodded his head as more tears flowed out of his eyes, he softly inquired, "I w-will… come with you. P-Please don't... break m-my trust."

"I will never!" Kurama resolutely replied.

He put his head back in her shoulder and continued to bawl his eyes out, but this time there were tears of freedom and slight joy mixed in.

After some time of him crying and her trying her best to calm him down, he finally stopped crying and just stayed there in her warm embrace. He softly mumbled in her shoulder, "What if Jiraiya came after me?"

She could feel the fear in his blank voice and a guttural growl came from her throat, she replied in a gentle voice to quell his fears, "You don't have to worry about that filthy degenerate, I killed him before coming here."

"Y-You k-killed him?" He stuttered out in disbelief. The man that had made his short life hell was dead, he couldn't believe his fox-ears.

"Yes. I killed him before coming to find you. I also killed a man named Orochimaru among others before coming to you. I just couldn't let them roam freely after all they had done to you, now can I?" She softly stated in his fox-ear.

Fresh tears brewed in his dulled eyes as overwhelming relief flooded his body at hearing those people that had made his life were dead, he did the only thing that came to his mind, he brought both of his arms up and tightly wrapped them around her shoulders and started to chant in gratitude, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!"

She was shocked when he wrapped his arms around her shoulder but she gained a gentle smile when she heard him thanking her countless times. She gently shook her head and warmly replied, "You don't have to thank me Naruto, it's the least I could do for you. If it were in my power, you would have never suffered like this. So, I am sorry Naruto, I am sorry that I couldn't have done this for you earlier." She softly apologized with a guilt-ridden tone.

He shook his head in her shoulder and softly replied in his blank voice that was carrying little emotion he was feeling right now, "Don't be, you didn't know and from what you have already told me, you have already done way more than anyone has ever done for me. I thank you for doing more for me than anyone has ever done in a rather short amount of time you have met me."

Hearing the sincerity in his voice brought warmth to her heart and she nodded her head with a small smile.

Both of them stayed silent for countless minutes before Kurama finally asked the million ryo question, "Are you ready to go to the place you were always meant to be, Naruto?"

He pulled back a little to look at her and hesitantly asked in his blank tone, "W-Will people there accept me?"

She gave him a warm, reassuring smile and replied in a gentle tone, "You might be surprised at how people will treat you, little one."

The tiniest hints of pout came across his face, "I am not little."

She fought the urge to squeal out loud at his rather out of character complaint and said in a teasing tone, "Yes, you are a little one compared to me in age, Naruto."

His dulled eyes showed the tiniest hints of curiosity in them as he asked, "Why, how old are you?"

She gave him a mock-disappointed stare and said, "You don't ask a lady her age, Naruto."

A small amount of annoyance was present in his dulled eyes as he asked in a blank tone, "Why not?"

She gave him a teasing grin at that, "Cause it's considered un-gentlemanly, Naruto. You are a proper gentleman, aren't you?"

He looked away at that and she could see the tiniest hints of pink on his cheeks, he softly mumbled, "Of course I am."

She gave a soft giggle at that and abruptly stood up with him in her arms - electing a yelp from him. She gave him an amused smile, "Well then my adorable little gentleman, let's go to your new home now, shall we?"

He gave her a slightly annoyed glare at being picked up rather suddenly but gave a soft, hesitant nod at her question. He softly replied in his blank tone, "Okay."

She could sense the slight joy and hesitation he felt at being taken away from here despite his blank tone and she gave him a small reassuring smile, "It will be alright, don't worry."

He gave her a hesitant nod and put his head on her shoulder as she started to walk. He softly mumbled in her shoulder, "I can walk on my own, ya know!"

She paused mid-step at hearing him, she turned her head slightly to look at him and gave him an amused smile, "Ya know? That is the same verbal-tic your mom used to say when she was excited or angry, Naruto."

"Really?" He asked in a blank tone.

"Mhmm," She hummed in response as she continued to walk.

"Like I care." He mumbled in his blank tone.

Despite his apathy, she could sense the slight happiness he felt at something related to his mother. _'He will be alright!'_ She thought with a small content smile on her face as she continued her trek.

She continued her brisk walk for a few moments before Naruto said her something, "I still don't know who you are, ya know."

She stumbled slightly at that and felt an embarrassed blush adorn her face, she said in a sheepish tone, "Ah! How rude of me! My name is Kurama. Just Kurama with no last name."

"Ku-ra-ma," He slowly tested her name and said in a blank voice, "Sounds like a boy's name."

She turned her head and give him an annoyed glare, "Well excuse me, if my parents didn't have much imagination during giving me my name." She grumbled before she gave him a teasing smirk and continued, "You should be the last person on this planet to make fun of my name, _Fish Cake._"

"It means maelstrom, damnit!" He bit back at her.

"Sure, sure, _Fish Cake_!" She gave him an impish smirk.

"Hmph!" He turned his head away from her and buried it back in her shoulder.

She gave a giggle at that and continued her journey back to her home.

"So, what do I call you?" He inquired in his usual blank tone.

"What do you mean by that?" She gave him a questioning stare.

"I mean… you are older than me right? So, what do I call you - like; Miss Kurama, Lady Kurama or something." He further elaborated.

"Or something." She replied with a teasing grin on her face.

The annoyed glare he gave her was worth the teasing she mused as a giggle bubbled up from her throat.

Seeing he was still giving her the glare, she sighed, "Honestly, you can call me anything you like. Miss Kurama, Lady Kurama, The great nine-tailed fox, The most beautiful woman in the world, The most benevolent vixen present, The queen of foxes, etc. etc. Hell! You can even call me mistress and it wouldn't really matter." She gave a slight giggle at the end at her own joke.

She turned her face slightly to look at him and recoiled sharply at seeing the most deadpanned stare directed at her - further enhanced by his dull eyes. He stated in the blankest tone he could muster, "You… certainly like to toot your own horn, don't you?"

"Ughh…" She couldn't give a proper response to that and huffed sharply, "Hmph! It is totally not like you were stunned by my beauty and called me a goddess, huh!?"

His cheeks turned a bit pink at that and he replied in a blank tone, "I didn't mean it like that."

"WHAAAAT!?" She cried, totally scandalized and gave him, her own version of 'kicked kit eyes' and said, "You mean, it was a lie… I am not beautiful?"

"No! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and I was telling…" He trailed off, realizing he had been played, he gave her a glare and accused her, "You played me!"

"Whatever do you mean by that, little one." She gave him such a demure smile, he was inclined to believe she was purely innocent just for a moment there.

"Cheeky vixen," He stated in his blank tone.

A loud bark of laughter was her reply from his statement.

"That I am, little one." She replied with mirth dancing in her ruby red eyes.

He grumbled a little before both fell silent as she continued her walk.

"Mistress," He suddenly said.

"Huh!? I am sorry, what?" She asked, utterly perplexed.

"I am going to call you Mistress from now on." He stated in his blank tone.

"Why?" She asked, still utterly perplexed at his choice.

For the first time, she had met him, a small smile came upon his face and his dull eyes brightened up considerably. He softly replied, "From the moment you met me, you have been nothing but kind towards me and you are even taking me away from this hell of a village - after killing the person who has made my life a living hell for many years. I just want to repay all the kindness you have shown me and I have decided: what better way than to serve you in return for giving me a better life. So, yes, you are my Mistress from now on."

She continued to stare at his smiling face and gratitude filled eyes for what nearly felt like an eternity to her, she sighed and gave him a resigned smile, "I will not be able to change your mind no matter what I say, right?"

His smile widened and he gave a cheeky, "Nope!"

She heaved a long sigh and gave a small smile to him, "Well, I guess I will be in your care from now on, Naruto."

"Yup! Leave everything to me from now on, Mistress!" He gave her a smile full of life at that moment and his eyes twinkled with warmth.

She gave him another smile and continued her walk towards _their _home now.

She didn't realize it at this moment, but this will be the most beautiful thing that will ever happen to her and whenever she will look back at this day - a silly smile would be plastered on her face. Every. Single. Time.

* * *

**50 Years Later**

**-**_**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP- BEEP, BEEP, BE-*CRASH*-**_

A single crimson furred tail with white tip returned back under the comforts of silk sheet after promptly shutting up the damn alarm clock.

A strangled groan came from the owner of the said furred crimson tail from underneath the silk sheets. The figure groaned a few more times before the sheets were thrown off from said figure's body.

The figure laid there for a few moments, basking in the warmth provided by the bed of the last fifty years. The figure sat up and cast his slightly blurred eyes on the digital alarm clock and noted it was 04:01 a.m. - he got up from his bed and with practiced ease found the door to his bathroom in the room with no light.

He opened the door of his bathroom and stepped inside, his left hand came up and turned the switch for the light on - momentarily blinding himself due to the sudden increase in light.

With his eyes closed due to the temporal blindness, he started walking towards the basin to start his morning toiletries activities.

Once he reached the basin and opened his eyes; the first thing he saw was his own reflection in the mirror in front of him. His eyes quickly took note of his fox-ears atop of his spiky, crimson hair that was slightly tamer than they were in his childhood. His hair reached till the back of his neck and covered the whole front of his forehead with two neck-length bangs framing either side of his chiseled, devoid of any baby fat - extremely handsome, whisker-marred angular face.

His once dull eyes were now brimming with warmth, kindness, and mischievousness. But perhaps, the biggest change would be: now, he stood at a proud 5 feet and 10 inches with eight crimson furred tails waving lazily behind him.

He stopped his inspection of himself and started doing his morning toiletries activities.

After twenty minutes he stepped out of his bathroom fully freshened and headed straight for his wardrobe. He opened his wardrobe and pulled out a black and red tracksuit.

He quickly wore it and walked out of his moderately large room, he closed the door of his room and swiftly turned towards the direction of the kitchen. Once he reached the large kitchen, he headed straight towards the double door fridge and opened the lower section of it. He pulled out a carton of milk and closed the door of the fridge.

Quickly and efficiently, he worked his way around the kitchen with practiced grace and made himself a protein shake. He swiftly gulped it down and put all the used utensils in the sink to wash for later.

After having his fill of protein; he headed straight towards the entrance door of the cozy house he has been living in for the past fifty years. Once he reached the door, he turned towards the shoe cabinet and opened it - he took out a pair of black running shoes and wore them swiftly.

He stood up and opened the door of his house and was blasted by the chilly wind of the early morning - a shiver ran down his spine from the sudden chill, but he quickly stepped out of the house and closed the door behind him and locked it with a spare key he always has with him.

He briskly walked out on the path towards the main gate of his house and opened the main gate by channeling a little bit of his magic in it. There was a soft _click_ and the main gate made of special iron was open, he walked out of his house and closed the main gate behind him with an audible _creak._

He leaned against the main gate and waited for the person he was waiting to arrive.

Not long before, soft thuds could be heard on the snow-covered road and he turned his head towards the source of the sound - a warm smile came upon his extremely handsome face at seeing the person he was waiting for.

The figure that stood in front of him was definitely a male and stood at a height of 5 feet and 7 inches. He had fair skin, an oval face with pupil-less, teal green eyes and no-eyebrows. He had short, spiky auburn color hair which was parted slightly to keep the tattoo for love visible on the left side of his forehead. He has a somewhat lean but slender build. But the most distinctive feature about this figure was a pair of auburn, raccoon-ears atop his head and a single raccoon tail waving behind him.

The figure finally came to a stop directly in front of him and was wearing a maroon-colored tracksuit.

"Good morning, Naruto." Came the calm greeting of the figure in front of him.

"Morning, Gaara," Naruto replied warmly to his best friend.

This was Gaara, the youngest son of Shukaku - the one-tailed raccoon-beast that was also one of the half-siblings of his mistress.

He was his first and best friend since he came here to this wonderful village of the people of his own kind. At first, he was extremely wary of every single person he came in contact with and every single one of them was extremely patient with him after learning of his horrible past. It didn't take long for him to accept these people who were nothing but kind and patient with him and Gaara was one of the first few people he had accepted.

"Shall we?" Gaara asked.

"Of course, you first." Naruto gave him a cheeky smile and spread his arms out as if to gesture him to lead the way.

Gaara gave an amused snort at his best friend's dramatics and quickly started light jog to slowly gain speed.

Naruto was quick to follow after him and both of them started jogging shoulder to shoulder.

Both of them quickly picked up speed and before long, both were running at breakneck speeds across the whole village. They passed countless of the villagers and continued their run for the next sixty minutes.

They both finally came to a stop in the center square of the village and sat at the bench together.

Gaara's breathing was slightly ragged while Naruto was not even breathing hard, seeing this Gaara gave an amused snort, "You and your godly stamina."

Naruto rolled his eyes in amusement and he asked, "How much distance did we cover today?"

Gaara took out a small device from his track pants pocket and looked at it, he calmly answered, "289 miles."

"Tch," Naruto clicked his tongue with a small frown on his face, "11 miles less compared to yesterday."

Gaara gave him a deadpan stare and pointed towards the snow-filled road, "If you haven't noticed it yet, the snow is slightly thicker than yesterday, Naruto."

"Really!" He exclaimed in surprise and took notice of the slightly deeper snow for the first time, "Huh, I totally didn't notice it until now, y'know."

"Of course, you didn't." Gaara snorted in response.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Naruto asked with an annoyed glare.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Gaara merely gave him an innocent smile.

"Huh…" Naruto narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Gaara before snorting and letting the matter go entirely.

Both sat in companionable silence and watched people continuing their morning jogs.

Naruto broke the silence with a soft smile on his face, "How's the missus?"

"She's good, she's good. She was talking about coming to your home and meeting Lady Kurama this morning to have some talk with her." Gaara replied with a small smile of his own.

"Really? It's been quite a while since she has come to meet Mistress. Any idea of what she is coming to talk about?" He asked with a raised eyebrow in curiosity.

"Naruto, there is something you must know…" Gaara started with grave seriousness.

"And that is?" Naruto asked with both eyebrows raised at the sudden change in his friend's behavior.

"You just don't get between any kind of talk two women have, Naruto. It's good for your own sanity that you stay away from the talk between two women." Gaara continued in the same serious tone.

Naruto stared at his friend with an incredulous look plastered on his face, "Are you being serious?"

"Very," Came the calm reply of Gaara.

A chuckle escaped Naruto at his friend's unusual behavior, he looked at him with an amused smile on his face and said, "Sometimes I wonder if you getting married was even a right decision, y'know."

An amused smile played on Gaara's lips and he answered with mirth dancing in his teal pupil-less eyes, "I sometimes ask myself the same question Naruto."

Both looked at each other for a moment before both broke down in chuckles.

After calming down from their laughter, Gaara gave Naruto a soft smile and said, "On a serious note though, it was the best decision of my life Naruto."

"And I am happy for you, Gaara," Naruto said with a warm smile on his face.

"While we are on the topic of marriage…" Gaara started in a calm tone.

Naruto groaned and grumbled with an annoyed look on his face, "Oh, not this again!"

Gaara skilfully ignored the look of annoyance that appeared on his best friend's face and continued, "I believe it is finally the time when you man the fuck up and confess to Lady Kurama."

Naruto stared at his best friend of the past fifty years with disbelief plastered all over his handsome face, "Did you just seriously told me the same thing I said to you when you came to me for advice?"

"Regardless of that," Garaa ignored his friend's look and continued, "I seriously believe it is time, you quit pussy-footing and confess to Lady Kurama, Naruto."

Naruto heaved a sigh and replied with a heavy frown marring his face, "I-I just can't Gaara."

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow at the unexpectedly subdued answer, "Why? don't you love her?"

"Of course, I love her. More than anything, more than even my life itself, I love her, Gaara." Came Naruto's instant resolute reply.

"Then why?" Gaara softly asked.

"You know of my past right?" Naruto asked a rhetorical question, but Gaara nodded nonetheless, so he continued, "Because of my past, I-I somehow feel unworthy of deserving someone like her. I have been defiled hundred of times and I-I don't think I am deserving of someone totally pure like her, Gaara." Naruto finished with a self-deprecating smile on his face.

Gaara closed his eyes and heaved a long sigh, he opened them and looked at Naruto with a serious stare, "Then, will you be fine, if someone suddenly comes and takes her away from you, huh?"

A scowl formed on Naruto's face and his facial muscles tightened at that thought, he replied bitterly, "Of course not! But if it's for her happiness, I guess…"

Gaara closed his eyes again and tried to prevent the upcoming headache that was slowly started to form due to his stubborn friend, he opened his eyes again and did the only thing he could right now.

Beat the sense into his friend, literally and figuratively.

A hand of sand formed behind Naruto's head and gave a hard whack on top of his head and repeated the process over and over again.

"OW! *Smack* OW! *Smack* Stop! *Smack* Seriously fucking *Smack* stop! *Smack* For fuck's sake! *Smack* Please stop! *Smack* I am starting to *Smack* OW! Get angry Gaara, just stop! *Smack*" A large cartoonish bump formed on top of his head due to all the smack he just endured.

Naruto glared heatedly at his best friend, "What the fuck was all that for?"

Gaara calmly replied, but one can see the amusement dancing in his eyes, "That was me, literally beating some sense into you. Did you get it? Or I can continue that…" He trailed off and left the threat remaining open in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, okay! I will not be fine if someone suddenly came and took her away from me, I will much rather maim and kill him first." A vicious grin formed on his handsome visage.

"That's the Naruto I know!" Gaara said approvingly.

"Thanks, Gaara, for beating some sense into me." Both of them chuckled at that and fell silent.

"So… are you going to confess today?" Gaara asked once again.

Naruto gave him an annoyed look and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I don't want to destroy the relationship we have due to my confession. It might make things awkward between us, ya know."

Gaara heaved a frustrated sigh and slowly and calmly said, "Naruto, I love you-"

Before he can continue, he was rudely interrupted by a rather scandalized looking Naruto, "Gaara! I am straight and you are already married!"

Another frustrated sigh escaped Gaara and he chanted in his mind, _'Must not kill the loveable, idiot red-head. Must. Not. Kill!' _After he sufficiently calmed down, he calmly started again - expertly masking all the irritation he felt, "As I was saying, Naruto, I love you like a brother, but sometimes, your stubbornness makes me wants to kill you."

Naruto had the decency to at least look sheepish - evident by him rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Regardless of my thoughts about how to murder you," A gentle smile came upon Gaara's face, "I believe if there is anybody out there who deserves the most happiness they can get, it's you Naruto. You have suffered enough and I think it's about time when you finally make the move that will guarantee your happiness for the rest of your life Naruto."

"Do you really believe that?" Naruto softly asked.

Gaara put his hand on his shoulder, he gave a soft squeeze and said, "I do."

"Thanks, Gaara." Naruto softly replied before he gave a playful smirk to him, "And you should only say 'I do' to your missus only Gaara."

Gaara gave a soft chuckle at that and nodded his head with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Both fell silent after that enjoying the chilly breeze that flowed in the morning.

"Hey, I suddenly remembered," Naruto said, earning Gaara's attention, "Merry Christmas, Gaara."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Naruto," Garaa replied with a small smile on his face.

Suddenly Naruto stood up and said, "Well, I believe it's time I head back, I still have a workout to do and prepare breakfast for Mistress."

Gaara also stood up and patted his track pants to straighten them, "Hmmm, I also should be going, my wife will be getting up in some time and I better be there or she will get moody." He said with a wry smile on his face.

"Ah! She is pregnant, isn't she?" Naruto asked with an amused grin on his face.

"Yup! Two months in." Gaara replied with a small smile.

"Well then, we better get going! Don't want to make her moodier, ya know." Naruto said with a mirthful chuckle.

Gaara gave a nod and both started to walk back towards their houses.

It wasn't long before a soft, melodious voice called out, "Naruto! Wait up!"

Both Gaara and Naruto turned around to face the person who called out and they looked on in surprise at the person in front of them.

Said person was a very beautiful woman appearing in her early twenties - standing at a height of 5 feet 3 inches. She had long, waist-length pale blond hair with two neck length bangs framing her milky white oval face. She had bewitching violet eyes and a pair of pouty lips on her flawless face. She had an hourglass figure with D-cup breasts and wide hips. The most distinctive feature about her - her pointy elf-like ears and a pair of pale blond, feathery wings that were currently folded on her back.

"Shion?" Naruto asked in surprise, seeing the beautiful woman clad in only a pale yellow tracksuit which was open slightly in the front giving a tantalizing peek at her sport-bra covered breasts.

This was Shion, a priestess from the bird-beast clan. He met her when his Mistress had taken him to the shrine to get him cleansed from all the 'taint' the humans had caused him. He knew it will do nothing and his Mistress was only trying to do whatever she can in order to help him, but the thought counts, right. Anyways, he met her during the purification, when her mother had performed the ritual on him.

She blushed a little at seeing him and softly greeted him, "Good morning, Naruto."

"Good morning to you too, Shion," He softly greeted her back with a polite smile.

She looked beside him and gave a slight smile to Gaara, "Good morning, Lord Gaara."

"Morning to you too, Miss Shion." Gaara calmly greeted back.

"So, is there something you need of me that you called out so suddenly?" Naruto asked with a curious expression on his face.

"What! Can't I just want to talk to you as friends instead of me needing something?" She asked with a slight glare while putting both of her hands on her hips.

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that!" Naruto raised both of his arms up in order to placate her and gave a nervous smile.

She giggled a little and gave him a small smile, "I am just kidding Naruto, no need to get so nervous."

"Riiiight," He nervously chuckled out.

"Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about something," She softly said and absently twirled the bang at the side of her face in between her fingers.

"What do you want to ask about?" He gave her a questioning stare.

"Are you perhaps free this evening?" She softly asked as a soft blush started to adorn her beautiful face.

He took a moment to think about his day and after a moment gave a slow nod, "Yes, I will be free this evening, why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if you would like to… you know, go out with me this evening?" She shyly asked as a proper blush developed on her face.

"You mean as in a date?" He asked with surprise evident on his face.

Now, don't get him wrong, he had been asked countless times from various females of this village, it's just the first time someone of his friend circle had come up and asked him on a date.

"Yes, as in a date. So, will you go out with me this evening?" She asked with a shy smile on her face.

"I uhh…" Now he was in a pinch, He loved his Mistress with all his heart, but don't want to brutally reject her offer and so he started to think of a way to get out of this situation with his friendship intact at the end of this.

Fortunately or unfortunately -depending on who you asked- help came from the person that had been standing in silence up until now.

"Of course he will come!" Gaara piped in calmly.

Naruto turned to look at him in utter surprise, but one brotherly glare from Gaara instantly shut him up from forming any sort of response.

"Really?" Shion looked between the two of them with a hopeful smile forming on her beautiful face.

Naruto looked at Gaara who was still giving him the stare and he sighed in defeat, he turned towards Shion and gave her a small smile and a nod, "I will come."

She squealed out loud and instantly glomped him in a tight hug, pressing her ample chest in his rock-hard abs. She blushed at realizing what she had done and instantly separated from him.

She gave him a broad grin and said in an excited tone, "Alright then! I will see you at 08:00 p.m. sharp in front of the Hotel Golden Beasts, is that alright with you?"

He shook his head with a smile at getting glomped like that and nodded his head with a small smile on his face, "Alright Shion, I will see you at 08:00 p.m. in front of the Hotel Golden Beasts."

"Right then, see you tonight! Bye and Merry Christmas to both of you!" She happily called out and started to walk away with a slight spring in her step.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Shion/Miss Shion!" Both of them greeted her back as she continued to walk away.

Once she was far away enough Naruto turned towards Gaara with a frown on his whiskered face, "Why did you have me accept her request, you do know that I love my Mistress with all my heart, don't you?"

Gaara gave him a devious smirk in response, "Yes, I do know that and that is why I made you accept that date of her."

"I don't understand," Naruto said with a frown.

If anything Gaara's out-of-character smirk widened, "You were pussy-footing about the whole confessing thing and I just sped up the whole process Naruto. Now you only have until tonight to choose who you are going to be with Naruto. Either way, you have until tonight to choose Naruto."

Naruto stared at his long-time friend in utter stupefaction, he exclaimed out loud, "You tricked me!"

"Yes, I did." Gaara calmly admitted without any semblance of guilt present on his face.

"Why!?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"It's for your own good Naruto. I am sure, by the end of tonight, you will be thanking me." He told him in his ever calm tone.

"Y-You shrewd sonofabitch!" Naruto cursed out loud in annoyance.

His response was only laughter as Gaara started to walk away, "Merry Christmas Naruto, I hope you enjoy your day!"

Naruto watched as his friend walked away leaving him in such a position, "Sadistic bastard." He muttered lowly to himself.

"Oh well, I will cross that bridge when the time comes." He muttered to himself after standing idly for sometime before he shook his head and decided to head back home.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't long before he reached his home and finished his ridiculous morning workout of three hours, and freshened up. Now, he stood in the kitchen - dressed up in a casual white form-fitting t-shirt with a red Uzumaki swirl at the back, black-faded slim-fit jeans, and black socks.

He looked at the clock on the wall adjacent to him and noticed it was 08:29 a.m. - about the time he wakes his Mistress. He looked down at the tea he was brewing and noticed it was finally done.

He took the cup he has beforehand picked and started to pour the perfectly brewed tea in it. He placed the cup in a small tray and picked the tray up.

He soundlessly started walking towards the room his Mistress slept in and within seconds, he reached it. He opened the door with one of his tails and stepped in gently without making any noise and closed the door behind him with the help of the same tail.

He looked around the room -that was essentially the same as his- before his eyes fell onto the lump that was on the king-sized bed. His eyes took in the slight rising and falling of the sheet before he shook his head and walked in the room.

He placed the tray at the bed-side table and sat down at the unoccupied area of the bed, near her uncovered head.

He looked down at her beautiful face -that hasn't changed since the day he met- that currently has the softest of a smile as she slept. He gently brought one hand of his and softly caressed her whiskered cheek, he softly called out, "Mistress, wake up."

She stirred a little but otherwise, nothing.

He tried again, "Mistress, wake up."

A soft groan but otherwise, nothing.

Again, "Mistress, it's already morning, wake up."

Another groan and yup, you guessed it, nothing.

He heaved a sigh at the heavy sleeper that was his Mistress. Honestly, when he first met her, he thought - she was the most perfect woman one could ever meet and it was further solidified when they finally arrived at this 3 bedrooms one-story house with a large back garden. His thoughts were 'what a perfect woman; beautiful and modest' but how wrong was he in his thinking.

The perfect picture of her started to shatter the moment they stepped into the house. The house - for the lack of a better word was: a complete and utter mess. That was the first thing he learned about her, while she was a rather modest person the real reason she had a house of this size was that - she was a really, really lazy woman. She didn't like to clean anything and spent much of her time lazing around.

And the more he lived with her, the more perfect picture of her started to shatter in his mind; until nothing remained of it. She couldn't cook a single thing and lived solely on instant made food. How she could manage to rock a bombshell of a body on such an unhealthy diet was beyond him.

He still remembered the day when he first cooked her a meal and she had cried tears of joy at finally eating a home-cooked meal after God knows how long.

But despite her flaws, he loved her. In fact, her flaws made him love her even more because due to her flaws, he became an essential part of her life rather quickly, much quicker than either of them expected.

After all, loving someone means accepting them for who they are, with their good and bad sides.

That wasn't to say he was without his own flaws, he had his own flaws too. He was a very stubborn individual and it is rather hard for anyone to convince him off of something he had stuck his mind to, whether it is good or bad. And that is one of the major flaws he had, among others.

Having enough of her heavy sleeping, he gained a devious smile and leaned down right until his lips were just grazing her ear. He dropped his voice several tones and said in a husky voice, "If you wake up now, you could see me totally nude, Mistress."

And the reaction was instantaneous, her eyes snapped open and she instantly sat up with an eager look on her face. She eagerly looked around and once her eyes settled on his amused clothed visage all the eagerness left and was replaced by heavy disappointment, "You are very cruel, Naru. Getting my hopes up only to shatter them so ruthlessly."

And yes, you guessed it, gentlemen, she is also a closet-pervert. But, it only came out around him. Besides, it wasn't like he wasn't a pervert, he just hid it better than her.

"That was my same reaction fifty years ago, Mistress. When you brought me into this house, I felt the same." He gave her a rather ruthless reply with an amused smirk on his face.

"Uggghh… How cruel," She bemoaned in a faux-hurt filled tone.

He gave an amused laugh and stood up, he started walking towards the curtains of her room and swiftly opened them; allowing the natural light to enter.

He turned around and watched as the sheets fell from her upper body and revealed her magnificent nude upper body. Her skin was milky white without any blemishes and her large breasts were without any sag and were very firm. Her large breasts were topped with rosy-colored nipples that were beginning to get hard.

He tore his eyes from her drop-dead gorgeous body with a considerable effort and looked back at her face - which was now supporting a coy smile.

She crossed both of her arms under her ample breasts -accenting them further- and asked in a seductive voice, "Like what you see, Na~ru~to~?" She practically purred out his name.

It wasn't the first time he saw her nude because she has a habit of sleeping in nude; 'something about clothing irritates her in sleep' or so she says, and it wasn't gonna be the last time and to be honest with himself, he was used to her nudity. Emphasizes on 'nudity' not her body. Her body can get him going like nothing else.

He swallowed rather thickly and a hint of blush was starting to form on his whiskered cheeks, _'Two can play this game, Mistress.' _He thought to himself with an impish smirk forming on his face.

"How can I not like what I see Mistress? For the very first meeting of ours, I thought, it was established I thought of you like a goddess, Mistress. Any man or woman alike will be bewitched by your otherworldly beauty, and I am no different, Mistress." He smoothly replied as he slowly walked back towards her.

"I-Is that so?" She replied with a slight stutter and she inwardly cursed herself for stuttering like a twelve-year-old schoolgirl talking in front of her crush.

He smirked at seeing her stutter and the tiniest hints of blush starting to form on her face, he stood in front of her and looked down at her face with a slight smirk, "Why yes, Mistress. And you shouldn't tease me this much, Mistress."

"Why not?" She asked with a smirk of own, already forgetting about her stutter she just had.

"Because," He slowly started and bend down slightly. He brought his hand forward and cupped her chin with it. He tilted her face upwards and brought his mouth near her fox-ear until his lips were practically grazing at the tip of her fox-ear.

He spoke in a deep, husky voice that was dripping with barely restrained lust, "Someday - and that will be sooner rather than later - my restraint will be broken and you will be left ruined for any other man out there, Mistress." He slightly nibbled at her fox-ear which prompted a sensual moan from her.

"Y-Yeah?" She asked in a breathless voice as a heavy blush adorned her face.

"Oh, Absolutely Mistress." He breathed in her fox-ear and a shiver went down her spine.

Before anything else can happen, he abruptly pulled back and gave her an innocent smile like nothing transpired between the two of them just mere moments ago. He said in an overly cheerful voice, "I believe that was enough fun for a morning Mistress. Your tea is getting cold and I have to go to prepare breakfast for you and Lady Matatabi."

She took some deep breaths to take control of her ragged breathing, her blush instantly disappeared at hearing him, she looked at him with a confused frown on her face, "Why do you have to make breakfast for Tabi?"

He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "She will be coming over for breakfast to talk to you about something, what she wants to talk about I don't know. Gaara said and I quote 'it will be much better for my sanity if I don't get in between the talk of two women.' so, yeah, I don't know about anything." He gave her an amused smile at the end.

She gave a rather unladylike snort at that and asked, "Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"And that is?"

"Merry Christmas, Mistress." He said with a warm smile.

She paused and looked at him with a warm smile of her own, "Merry Christmas to you too, Naru."

"Will that be all for now, Mistress?" He asked with a small smile.

"Yes, that will be all for now, Naruto." She said with a small smile of her own.

He gave her another smile and turned around and walked until he reached the door of her room, his tail came up and it opened the door. He stepped out of the room and just before he closed the door behind him he called out, "Breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes, Mistress."

"Hmmm, okay, thank you, Naruto," She absently answered back and he shut the door to her room.

As soon as the door was shut, she fell back on the bed and brought one hand up and covered her eyes with the opposite side of her forearm, she let out a loud, frustrated groan, "You stupid, stupid, STUPID IDIOT! How could you just tease me like that and pretend nothing happened the next second, don't you know what you do to me, you idiot man! If you say things like that, I myself will lose control, Naruto… don't you know how much I love you…" She whispered the last part to herself after screaming in frustration.

She didn't know when or how it happened, but before she had realized, she found herself head over heels for that stupidly sexy and incredibly kind boy turned a man.

It was funny really, she thought she would take care of the boy when she brought him here -only for the roles to be reversed and he took care of her. No! He didn't take care of her -she chastised herself- he pampered her, he absolutely adored her!

Every single day when he made her food or did the most insignificant things for her, he did it with a God to an honest smile on his face. He took such joy doing the most insignificant things for her that she couldn't find it in herself to ever stop him.

And before she had realized it, he had become an integral part of her life that she couldn't just live without. His smile, his laugh, his playful teasing, his smooth compliments, him constantly berating her for how lazy she is, him telling her to do something productive for a change, every freaking thing about him drove her crazy no matter what it was.

She wasn't simply in love with him, oh God no! She was practically addicted to him now. There was no other way to describe it other than he was her drug. Plain and simple, she couldn't live without him now.

And that sexy idiot of her! She didn't know why, but that idiot never took anything further other than playful teasing. Today was the first time he had been this aggressive with her in his teasing. And, and, and… it turned her on _so much_. She could practically feel the wetness between the juncture of her legs.

She had never been in love before and this idiot had made her fall in love with him so hard that she sometimes gets scared of how strong her feelings for him were. She didn't know if it was good or bad, but if that idiot of hers told her to do something: she will do it for him, no matter how good or bad. That was what scared her honestly, he held such a sway above her that she herself didn't know.

She was honestly glad that he turned out to be one of the most kind-hearted men, not an emo brooder or some edgy kind of guy. It didn't help, he grew up to be one of the most handsome men she had ever seen with a godly body to boot.

Well, she shouldn't be surprised about his looks actually, it was to be expected from Kushina's son, she mused. After all, Kushina's beauty rivaled her own and for her son to turn into a hunk, it was only a natural thing. But what really surprised her was his growth in power, he was only sixty-three and already had eight tails. He was still considered a teen in terms of fox-beasts and he was this much powerful already.

His indomitable will also help him to grow so quick, he never wanted to be weak again so nobody could take advantage of him and she was more than giddy to help him in growing strong. Now, he was just behind her in terms of raw power with him having a slight edge with his ungodly stamina and speed.

Speaking of his ungodly stamina, she just remembered his words, _"Someday, and that will be sooner rather than later, my restraint will be broken and you will be left ruined for any other man out there, Mistress." _A shiver of lust went down her spine and her breathing shortened, coming out as mere breathless pants.

Her tails went slightly rigid and her left hand that was lying on her taut stomach started to trail downwards towards her sacred place. Her dainty fingers started to slowly trace circles on her drenched outer labia, a sensual moan came out of her opened mouth, "Ohhh~ Naruto~"

The circling of her dainty fingers became slightly aggressive and started to poke at her inner labia, she rubbed her inner labia as another breathless moan left her, "Mmmhhh~ Ahhh~ Naru~"

Her right hand that was covering her eyes went downwards and started groping her right breast, she pinched her hardened rosy nipple with her thumb and index finger. Her fingers down at her wet womanhood started to get aggressive as they prodded at the opening of her most sacred place. Her dainty middle finger slipped inside her wet, velvety caverns and she started to slowly pump it -in and out of her most sacred place. She breathlessly moaned out loud, "Yess~ ruin me Naru~ ruin me for anyone out there~ Ohhhh~ make me yours and only yours!"

As her masturbation session started to get heat up, she casts her lust-filled gaze at the clock at her bed-side table and saw she had more than twenty-five minutes to get prepared for the breakfast. For the briefest moment, her lust clouded mind freed up and a thought passed her head, _'I will be able to get ready for breakfast.'_

With that, her morning session started again with even more vigor than before.

Totally unaware of the eroticism that has started to transpire inside the room he had just left due to the soundproof walls and magic seals, he stood with his back leaning against the door before he slowly slid against the door and sat down on his rear.

A frustrated groan escaped him as he ran his hand through his spiky crimson hair, "Why did I say something like that, I am such a big dolt! Idiot, Idiot! Stupid Gaara for filling my heads with thoughts of choosing until tonight. I nearly lost control when she looked at me like that…"

He closed his eyes with a sigh as her face appeared in front of his closed eyelids -her half-lidded lust-filled gaze, the rosy blush that spread across her face as he had tilted her chin, the subtle chewing of her lower lip in need when he had said those words, the way she had moaned when he had nibbled her ear, the way her breath has started to come in short pants.

He opened his eyes and shook his head rather forcefully, he heaved a very long sigh and rested his head against the door and looked up at the ceiling with a frown marring his handsome features, "If one more second I have continued that, no doubt, it would have gotten out of hand… Mistress, just what the hell do you do to me!" He yelled in frustration.

He brought both of his hands up till his face and slapped both of his cheeks, hard, to get his focus back. Bright red handprints formed on both of his cheeks as he stood up and started walking back towards the kitchen to do some work to distract his mind from the ever-present thoughts about his Mistress that always remain at the forefront of his mind.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto with the help of his special ability: Shadow clones -which created corporal copies of himself- was able to finish making breakfast in a mere twenty-five minutes. He was now placing all the dishes he had created along with his clones on the table -that was situated in their large back garden.

Just as he finished placing all the dishes, he heard soft footsteps coming from behind him and he turned around to greet the owner of said footsteps.

A soft, adoring smile came upon his face when he spotted her, she was dressed in the same dress she had when he had first met her.

Seeing his soft, adoring smile directed at her, she softly asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's just, you are wearing the same dress you were wearing when you saved me from that village. Magic imbued clothes are really something." He answered her with a small, nostalgic smile gracing his face.

"Really!" She exclaimed in surprise and looked down at her dress, she looked back up at him and asked in a surprised tone, "You still remembered what I was wearing?"

He nodded his head with a soft smile, "I remember every single thing about that day, Mistress. After all, it was the first time I had wished something for Christmas and it came true mere hours later."

She walked forward and sat down at the chair he pulled for her and rested her cheek at the palm of her hand, she looked at him and asked in a curious tone, "What did you wish for?"

"Hmm, I wished for someone to save me obviously." He replied with a humorous smile on his face.

"Oh come on! That can't be it! There has to be more to it." She pouted at his response.

He chuckled at her and gave her an amused smile, "Oh, there is."

"Come on, tell me then!" She pleaded childishly.

"Do you really wanna know?" He gave her another amused smile.

She nodded her head with an eager smile plastered on her face.

He brought his hand up and flicked her forehead, "Perhaps, sometime later, Mistress."

She rubbed her forehead with a pout on her face, "Meanie!"

He chuckled at her and she pouted more, "You're too cute for your own good, Mistress."

She looked at him with a mock-hurt look, "Just cute, Naruto?"

He looked at her with an amused smile and sat down in the chair directly in front of her. He leaned forward with a playful smirk on his face, "Pardon my insolence, Mistress. You are not cute, you are drop-dead gorgeous."

"Of course, I am. I am the most beautiful woman in this entire world." She puffed up her large chest and replied in a haughty tone.

"Yes, yes you are." He rested his face against his palm and agreed with a loving smile on his face.

A slight blush rose on her whiskered cheeks at the adoring look he gave at her joking, she averted her face and softly mumbled, "Idiot."

"Oh, I am an idiot now?" He softly asked with a teasing grin on his face.

"Yup, a hopeless idiot." She replied with a small smile of amusement on her face.

"But, I am your hopeless idiot, aren't I?" He asked with a soft adoring smile on his face.

"Totally mine!" She readily agreed with a grin on her face.

"Totally yours, huh? I didn't remember you marking me as yours, Mistress." He gave her a teasing smirk.

"Hmph! The day I took you in, you were mine and mine alone from that day forward." She replied with a slight smirk on her face.

"My, how possessive, Mistress. If someone hears you they will think, you are trying to stake your claim on me in more than one way, Mistress." He said with an impish grin on his face.

"Maybe I am, what will you do about it?" She shot back with an impish grin of her own.

He leaned forward slightly and she copied his action and both had their faces mere inches apart, both could feel their hot breaths wash over each other, "What I will do, huh?"

"Mhmm, What will you do?" She said in a mere whisper as they stared into each other eyes.

He momentarily broke the stare and his eyes drifted down towards her glossy lips that looked oh-so-kissable right now, he looked back up at her and gave her a seductive smirk, "What I will do?"

"Yes, What will you do?" She gave him a coy smile of her own.

He brought his hand forward and for the second time of the day -cupped her chin with it. A short gasp escaped her at his bold action and she looked at him with excitement clearly in her eyes.

He started to close the distance between the two and Kurama's eyes fluttered closed as she puckered her lips. Their breathing grew ragged as their lips barely grazed each other, he slightly tilted his head and decided to capture those kissable lips of her, just as he was about to do that - a sound jolted both of them back to their senses and both separated from each other.

***DING* *DONG***

Both of them looked at each other with flushed faces and slightly heavy breathing. Naruto was the first one to recover as he quickly stood up and quietly said, "I will see who it is, Mistress."

Without waiting for a response, he quickly turned around and briskly walked away -missing the intense look of longing that appeared on Kurama's face as she watched him walk away.

She ducked her head and slight tears of frustration began to build up in her eyes, "Why dammit, why! Why do you always act as nothing happened afterward." She frustratedly asked herself.

She wasn't blind, she could see the disappointment and slight regret that appeared in his eyes after he had separated from her, it was as if he had done something wrong and wanted to immediately forget about it.

"Is it me? Is it because of me that you feel that way, you look at me like I am something you don't deserve Naruto. If anything, I should feel like that, not you, idiot." She softly mumbled to herself and swiftly wiped away the tears that had started to build up in her eyes.

While Kurama was drowning in her thoughts, Naruto was swiftly walking towards the main door with an emotionless look on his face.

But that emotionless look was only a facade to cover up the maelstrom that was his emotions raging inside him, _'Why did I do that?! That was the second time I have done something I might come to regret if I continued. What is wrong with me, but Mistress looked so…' _His inner turmoil came to a halt as his thoughts trailed off as he recalled her face when he was seconds away from kissing her.

She looked so happy when he was about to kiss her, the eagerness that appeared in her eyes when he had cupped her chin -again. Was it really ok, if he went along with his desires? Was it really ok for a defiled being like him to deserve someone pure and wonderful like her? Was he deserving of her love? To all of his questions, he only has one answer: he didn't know.

But one thing was clear to him: he had to sort out his own mind, if not for himself but for his Mistress.

So was he in his own thoughts, he didn't realize it he had reached the main gate and was about to open it; it was only when he heard the soft _click_ of the door lock being unlocked he came out of his self-musing. The door opened with a soft _creak_ and revealed the person standing in front of it.

Said person was a female, who was one of the most beautiful he had ever seen-his Mistress was still the most beautiful- standing at a height of 5 feet 3 inches. She had long, cobalt-blue hair with black streaks in them that reached down to her knees; with split bangs that framed her unblemished, oval face. She had a voluptuous, hourglass figure. Her breast was of similar size as his Mistress but looked a tab bit bigger due to her shorter height.

Her most distinctive features were: her heterochromatic eyes with her right being yellow and left being green but both with slitted pupils, a pair of cobalt-blue cat-ears atop her head with black tips to them, and two cobalt-blue cat-tails protruding from her behind. **(Appearance based on Kuroka from Highschool DxD)**

"Hey there, handsome!" She cheerfully greeted him.

"Good morning to you too, Lady Matatabi." He greeted her back with a slight smile on his face and waited for the expected reaction that was sure to come.

She gave him an annoyed glare and put both of her hands on her hips, "How many times have I told you to just call me Tabi, Naruto!"

"I believe this is the 6725th time, Lady Matatabi." He replied back with an amused smirk on his face.

"Tsk, smartass." She shot him another annoyed glare and with a 'hmph' she quickly walked past him.

He chuckled behind her in amusement and closed the door behind him. He quickly walked until he was just a step behind her.

This woman was Matatabi, his Mistress' half-sister and his best friend Gaara's wife. This woman was one of the main reasons he was left behind in that village, but he for the life of him couldn't bring himself to even hate her.

The reason was quite simple, you see the moment she had heard of him she had quickly came to his Mistress' house and the moment her eyes landed upon him, she had walked up to him and dropped down in front of him and prostrated herself to the ground asking for forgiveness.

So yeah, it was quite an uncomfortable and awkward experience and it was only due to his Mistress; she had gotten off the ground and stopped prostrating herself in front of him. So sue him, if he had forgiven her the moment she had raised her grief and regret filled tear-stricken face in front of him.

After that, she had done everything she could physically do to pay for her mistakes and makeup to him and makeup she did.

"How's the pregnant life treating you so far?" He softly asked from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder and favored him a warm smile, "It's interesting, to say the least."

"Interesting huh… does being interesting you mean by getting more moodier?" He teased her with an amused grin on his face.

She lightly slapped his shoulder and giggled slightly, "Oh, hush you. Mood swings are natural in the pregnancy, you will see when you get a wife of your own and she is pregnant."

"Yeah… if I get a wife of my own." He replied back with a self-deprecating smile on his face.

"Oi, Oi! Don't go all emo on me, you handsome hunk!" She slapped his shoulder again and gave him a disapproving look.

He gave a slight chuckle and favored her with an amused smile, "Shouldn't you stop calling me these names now, you are married now to my best friend actually, ya know."

She gave a slight giggle and gave him a teasing smile, "It's not like I am saying something wrong here, you are after all the most handsome guy in our little ole' village."

"I don't think so, you are exaggerating this, Lady Matatabi." He said with a small humble smile on his face.

"Believe it or not, you are the most sought out guy in this village if you hadn't figured it out by now by the sheer numbers of offers you have been given Naruto. Heck, some married women are ready to divorce their husbands just so they could get a piece of a sexy hunk like you." She gave him an impish smile as she said this.

"I-Is that so?" He asked with a slightly uncomfortable smile on his face.

She giggled at his uncomfortable smile and gave him an amused smirk, "Oh, you have no idea, Naruto dear, absolutely no idea."

He just gave her another uncomfortable smile and they continued to walk in companionable silence.

"So, have you told Kurama about your date with Shion today?" She asked with a curious look as she looked over her shoulder.

The color drained his face slightly and shook his head in negative, he softly answered, "No, I haven't."

"Do you plan to?" She further inquired.

"No." He replied softly. He looked at her with a slightly pleading look, "You will not tell her, right?"

"I make no promises, Handsome." She replied with a small smile on her face.

"Ughh…" He hung his head in defeat at her answer.

She gave a giggle and they continued their way to the back garden. Before long they reached the table Kurama has been sitting on for the past few minutes.

Kurama looked up and noticed her half-sister coming along with Naruto. She stood up and hugged her half-sister, "I missed you, Tabi."

"I missed you too, Kurama," Matatabi replied softly to her half-sister.

"All right ladies, I will leave you two to your own things and I will be inside the house and in case if you need me, just call me," Naruto said with a polite smile on his face.

Kurama separated from Matatabi and looked at Naruto with a slight frown, "You are not eating with us?"

"Sadly no, Mistress. Gaara said Lady Matatabi was coming to talk with you about something and I thought I should give you two your full privacy, so I already have eaten breakfast." He replied with an apologetic look on his face.

"Oh, I guess it's ok then," Kurama replied softly with a frown marring her face.

Matatabi seeing Kurama's frown decided to pipe in, "Thank you so much for your forethought, Handsome. I really needed to talk to her in private, girls talk you know." She said with a teasing wink at the end.

"Of course, Lady Matatabi. I will leave you both to it then, enjoy your breakfast." He bowed slightly and made his exit to do his own work.

Once he was gone, Matatabi sighed, "Such a handsome, fine man, totally wasted on you."

Kurama whirled around and looked at her half-sister in shock, "Wh-What?"

Matatabi crossed her arms under her ample breast and fixed a serious stare at her half-sister, "You heard me, he is totally wasted on you, Kurama."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked with a glare of her own.

"Don't play around with me, Little Sis, you know exactly what I am talking about, don't you?" Matatbi stated with a slight glare of her own.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about, Matatabi!" Kurama replied with a confused frown on her face.

"Oh, so you are not just playing around with him, just taking advantage of his kindness towards you?" Matatabi coldly asked.

"How could you say that?! I love him with all my heart, I would do anything for him, don't you dare say I am taking advantage of him!" Kurama replied furiously.

Suddenly Matatabi's demeanor changed and a wide grin bloomed on her beautiful face, she excitedly said, "There! Wasn't so hard admitting out loud, was it?"

Kurama stared stunned at her sister before registering what she had admitted out loud, a blush began to develop on her face. She indignantly screamed out, "You tricked me!"

"Why yes, I did." Matatabi gave her a coy smile.

"Why?!" Kurama couldn't help but ask.

"Let's talk about this over breakfast, I am a pregnant woman now Kurama, I need to get my baby some food too and I just can't get enough of Handsome's cooking." She didn't wait for a reply and quickly took a seat at the table.

Kurama grumbled a little bit, but in the end, followed Matatabi to the table. Both of them salivated over the heavenly food that was set upon the table. There were two piles of mixed berry pancake and chocolate pancakes, four portions of bacon, egg and cheese toasts, a pair of sunny side ups served with avocado and toast, two servings of lemon-mint mojito and mixed berry smoothie for both of them and finally to finish the breakfast there were two slices of chocolate cheesecake.

"You lucky bitch! You get to eat this kind of food every single time! This is soooo fucking unfair!" Matatabi complained out loud at the unfairness of this world.

Kurama gave a smug smirk to her half-sister, "Why yes, I do."

Without any further ado, both of them dug into their breakfasts foregoing any manners and ate like frenzied animals.

It wasn't long before they finished every single thing on the table and were leaning back rubbing their thoroughly satisfied stomach. Matatabi groaned out, "You are so fucking lucky Kurama! Why do you get to have him!"

Kurama gave a smug smirk, "Because he is mine!"

"Oh, is that so?" Matatabi raised an amused eyebrow at that, "Well sorry to burst your little bubble, but he might end up slipping from your grasp after tonight, Little Sis."

"What do you mean by that?" Kurama asked in an apprehensive tone.

"Do you know of a girl named Shion?" Matatabi asked.

"Yes, she is Naruto's friend, Miroku's daughter, right?" Kurama answered.

"Yes, her. Do you know she asked Handsome out for a date this morning?" Matatabi asked with a curious look on her face despite her already knowing the answer.

Color slowly drained of Kurama's face and she slowly shook her head, "No, I didn't."

"Hmm, well you should know because Handsome accepted her offer for a date today," Matatabi stated impassively, totally hiding the fact that it was her husband who accepted the date for Naruto.

"He did what!?" Kurama abruptly stood up with a fearful look plastered all over her face.

Matatabi inwardly smirked at Kurama's fearful look, good! She is realizing the gravity of the situation, "Yes, Handsome accepted her offer for a date this morning and he might totally slip up from you, Little Sis."

Kurama slumped back in her chair with a defeated look on her face, tears started to well up in her ruby red eyes, "Why? Why did he accept her offer?"

Matatabi felt a little bad at seeing Kurama at the brink of tears but this had to be done for both of their sakes, "Are you really that dumb, Little Sis?"

Kurama didn't look up from her lap and softly asked, "what do you mean by that?"

Matatabi sighed and gave a small sad smile, "Have you ever thought why he hadn't confessed his love for you?"

"Sometimes," She softly admitted.

"Sometimes, really? Do I look like a fool to you, Little Sis?" Matatabi gave her a deadpanned stare.

"Okay, okay, every single single day." Kurama conceded.

Matatabi gave a soft smile to her lovestruck sister and softly prodded, "And what do you think, what is the reason?"

Kurama's face scrunched in a frustrated frown, "I never was able to come up with a conclusion! Just from looking into his eyes I can tell he loves me and the amount sometimes nearly drowns me, but then why does he never come up and tells me straight!"

"Becuase he thinks he is unworthy of you, Little Sis," Matatabi answered with a sad smile on her face.

"Why!? If anything, I am the unworthy one of his endless love!" Kurama declared with a depressed frown on her face.

"Oh, I know he is totally wasted on you," Matatabi said with a slight teasing grin before it instantly changed into a somber look, "He thinks he doesn't deserve someone as totally pure as you after the countless times he has been forcefully defiled, Little Sis."

She gained a little scowl at the remainder of his previous life and vehemently declared, "I don't care about that a single bit! I love him with all my heart and soul and something like his past doesn't bother me a single bit!"

Matatabi gained a proud smile at her answer and cheered, "Well said, Little Sis! Though I have to ask…"

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"Why did you never confess by yourself, I mean you clearly love him as much he loves you, so why did you never confessed by yourself?" Matatabi asked with a curious look on her face.

Kurama ducked her head a little bit with a soft blush covering her delicate feature, she softly mumbled, "I mean, isn't it a guy's duty to confess his love for their lady; while taking her out for a nice date or something."

Matatabi looked surprised at her sister's word before an amused smile played on her lips, "Oh, my. Who would have thought the closet-pervert would be surprisingly pure about her desires."

"I am not a closet-pervert!" Kurama retorted with a blush and a scowl on her face.

"Could have fooled me if you didn't reek of your own juices, Little Sis," Matatabi said with an impish smirk on her face.

"I do not! I thoroughly cleaned myself after…" She trailed off after realizing just what she was about to admit out loud and a furious blush covered her face.

"Gotcha, you little perv!" Matatabi said as she let out a hearty chuckle.

"Ughh…" Kurama moaned pitifully while ducking her head in humiliation.

Matatabi let out a few more giggles at the expense of her little sister before she calmly said, "Okay, enough with the fun. Back to the topic, Kurama. If you didn't confess your love by this evening you will lose him, Kurama."

Fear gripped her heart at the thought of losing the one person that mattered the most to her, she rapidly shook her head to banish any thoughts of losing him, "I can't lose him, Tabi! I cannot live without him, I love him too much!"

"Then you know what you have to do tonight, right?" Matatabi asked with a small grin on her face.

"Yes! I will confess my love to him tonight and then-"

"-And then you will ride him until your virgin body gives out"

"-And then I will ride him until my virgin body gives out!" Kurama said with a proud expression on her face until she realized what she had said. A furious blush overcame her face and smoke started to come out of her ears. She sputtered indignantly, "D-Do-Don't fe-feed wor-words in my mouth, you fiend!"

Matatabi looked at her with a 'cat that ate canary smile', "Why, don't tell me you don't imagine him taking you again and again until you pass out with you drooling from more than one places."

"I-I-I do-don't," She stuttered out.

"Oh, so you don't imagine him looming over you with his godly body totally exposed to you and his cock just about to penetrate your virgin cunt and fucking you till you can't even think straight?" Matatabi said with a sultry purr to her voice.

And just like that, her mind went straight down the gutter with her nose starting to drip some blood and a thin line of drool escaping her mouth, "Oh yeah! Fuck me Naru~"

Matatabi looked at her sister with an amused smile and placed her hand against her cheek, "Oh, dear. Looks like we lost the closet-pervert."

"Mhmm~ Naruto~" Kurama moaned out, totally lost in her fantasies.

"Yes, Mistress you callED AH! WHY ARE YOU BLEEDING AND DROOLING!? Naruto appeared before them with a calm smile on his face before he started to scream in a frenzied manner.

"Hehehe~ harder Naruto~"

"MISTRESS! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!"

"Hehehehe~"

"MISTRESS!"

Matatabi watched with mirth dancing in her Hetrochomatic slitted eyes, "Fufufufu, they both will be fine."

"Faster Naruto~"

"MISTRESS!"

"Fufufufu."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**The next chapter will be uploaded within a few days, so stay attuned.**

**It will be much appreciated if you took a little bit of time out of your precious schedule and dropped a review. Really! Reading reviews serves as a strong motivation to finish the chapter faster.**

**Anyways that's it for now! Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Christmas Special: My Mistress; Part-2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OC(s).**

**This is a wholesome Naruto x Female-Kyuubi story. So, whoever doesn't like this pairing is free to leave before it can begin, thank you!**

**Now, this is an MA rated story because it contains a lemon between Naruto and female-Kyuubi in this chapter. It is advisable that readers under the age of… I don't know... whatever counts as a minor in your respective countries, so if you are a minor, I kindly request that you leave before the lemon scene can begin or you can just skip it.**

**And well, if you don't and get caught reading adult content in front of your parents; kindly roll over and pretend you are dead, just don't pin the blame on me!**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Flashback"_

**So without further ado, let's continue with the story 'My Mistress; Part-2' **

* * *

**Kurama's home - 07:35 p.m. **

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror with a slight frown adorning his handsome features, "Do I really have to go through this?" He asked himself softly.

He was wearing a red full-sleeves form-fitting tee-shirt with stripes design, black slim-fit jeans, red sneakers and finishing his outfit was a black leather jacket with a furred hood. All in all, he looked good if he did say so himself.

He sighed for the umpteenth time at thinking about the situation he was in, "Why did you have to accept her offer, you damn Racoon!" Naruto cursed his best friend for putting him in a complicated situation like this.

He was -for reasons unknown to even him- going to the date he had with Shion. Maybe it was due to his respect for his best-friend/brother-figure or maybe it was due to the sole reason he did not want to break Shion's heart or maybe he just wants to get this over with he didn't know! But he did know this was giving him a rather serious headache.

After Lady Matatabi had left, his Mistress had been rather extra clingy to him for the entire duration of the day and when he asked her if something was wrong, her only reply was - 'I just feel like being staying closer to you' with an adorable pout on her face. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed her clinginess rather immensely but the probable reason behind it left a built-up of dread in his stomach.

He suspected Lady Matatabi had told her about his date with Shion and clinging around all day was his Mistress' way to silently tell him to not leave her for anybody else. If that was true then he didn't know what to do, should he scream in joy or pull his hair out in frustration. He didn't know!

He knew he was being a major indecisive bitch that cannot decide on anything and that was also leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. For as far as he can remember, he had never been indecisive; he just trusted his gut feeling and he followed it no matter the consequences. That was how he ended up with that scum Jiraiya and that was also how he ended up with his most wonderful Mistress.

But now, even his gut was feeling confused about what to do when it came to matters regarding his Mistress. Everything regarding his feelings for her left him a severely jumbled mess on what to do and this was no different.

What a complicated thing love is!

He heaved another sigh and straightened himself up, he was going to the date then he will decide on what to do and besides it was only a date.

With that thought, he turned around and walked out of his room, he closed the door with his tail and started walking towards the living room of the house to say goodbye to his Mistress.

He entered the rather spacious living room and spotted his Mistress - sitting in front of the fireplace on a single recliner sofa with her back facing towards him, he absently noted the radio softly playing its melodies in the background.

He softly walked towards her sitting form and called out from behind her, "Mistress."

Kurama was not having a good day, the entire day she had clung onto Naruto like an attention-starved pet-dog begging for its master's attention. It was her own way of saying to him - please, don't leave her. She wondered if he got her silent plea or not, she hoped he did, for her own sake - she really, _really_ hoped he did.

She was rather afraid he would think of her as weird for clinging onto him so much throughout the day, but her worries were for naught as he seemed to enjoy her extra clinginess and affection. Which she mused to herself wasn't so surprising considering he totally adored her.

Now here she was, staring at the fireplace while listening to the radio to soothe her extremely jittery nerves while inwardly praying he does not leave her.

So was she in her thoughts, she didn't notice the second presence in the room until she heard Naruto's voice call out to her.

She jerked in surprise and stood up from the sofa she was sitting on, she turned around and felt a cold hand of sheer dread grip her heart at the sight of him changed and obviously prepared to go out. She slightly choked out, "N-Naruto, are you g-going out some-somewhere?"

He forced a smile on his face -he hoped it looked real enough- and nodded, "Yes, Mistress. I am actually going out to meet a friend of mine."

'_LIAR! You are leaving me and going out on a DATE!'_ She wanted to scream out, but she merely gave a very strained smile and nodded her head, "I-Is that so? Then I-I hope you will enjoy you-yourself."

"I-I hope I will, Mistress. I have already prepared dinner for you, feel free to eat it without me as I don't know when I will be back, ya know." He mimicked her strained smile.

She closed her eyes tightly to stop any tears from flowing that was starting to build up in her eyes, she gave him another smile, "I-I thank you, N-Naruto. E-Enjoy yourself, o-okay?"

He could already feel his heartbreak at the sight of her but instead of giving in to his desires he merely responded softly, "I will, Mistress. Th-Then I will be going, bye."

"Mmhmm," She just nodded her head with her eyes shut tightly.

He gave her a long look full of longing and turned around and started to walk away.

Hearing his footsteps, she finally opened her eyes and allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. She could see his back going further and further away and the more he moved away from her the more her tears fell. _'What am I doing?! Am I just going to let him walk away like that! The one person that I care above all else, am I just going to stand and watch as he goes further and further away from me. No! No, no, no, NO!'_

Before she had realized, her body had moved on her own and she had seized his wrist - stopping him from going any further.

Naruto froze when he felt his Mistress gripping his wrist tightly, he didn't turn around but softly asked, "Mistress?"

She kept her head low - to not let him see her tears, she choked out, "Na-Naruto… I-I-I…" She mentally raged in her head, _'Say it! Come on, just say it!'_

"Ye-Yes, Mistress?" He still didn't turn around and softly prodded for what she was going to say.

'_Please don't go! I love you, Naruto! I love you so much!' _Was what she wanted to say, but all that came out of her mouth was, "I-I ju-just wanted to say… do-don't stay o-out for long, ok-okay?"

"Of course, Mistress." He replied and gently freed his wrist from her grasp, he without looking back or saying another word just walked out - leaving her on her own.

He knew.

She knew.

The reason he didn't turn around was that both knew the moment he turned around - he would have stayed at the moment he laid his eyes on her. Perhaps, it was his own sense of self-depreciation when it came to her or perhaps it was because he lacked the courage to turn around at that moment.

But, both knew - they may lose each other by the end of the night due to the lack of courage on both their parts.

Kurama stood there for a moment before she numbly walked back to the couch she was sitting on, she plopped down heavily on the couch and brought her knees up to her chest and crossed both of her arms in front of her knees. A sob wracked her as she started to cry in earnest. "I-I lo-lost him… I-I…"

More sobs racked her as she started to bawl her eyes out at her own patheticness at freezing up at probably the most important moment of her life.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto continued to walk numbly after exiting their house, he didn't care for anything and just continued to walk towards the direction he was told to come to.

As he continued on his way, one thought continued to torment him, _'I made her cry.'_

He had heard the sound of her tears hitting the floor and every tear that she had shed when she had latched onto his wrist - felt like a stab to his heart. Like someone had stabbed him and was continuously twisting the knife. It was the single most painful thing he had experienced, not even the times he had been defiled came close to the pain he felt when she had shed tears because of him.

He felt like scum. No! Worse than scum. Lowest of the lowest of trash at making the one person he loved above all else cry - all because of him and his indecisiveness.

He might have been the one to take care of her for the past fifty years, but she had been the one that helped him out of his trauma. She had been the one to soothe him when he woke up in the middle of the night crying and screaming. She had been the one who had trained him. She had been the one who taught him every. Single. Thing.

And what did he do for her in return for all the kindness and love she had shown for him - he made her cry.

He clenched his fists until his knuckles turned white and gritted his teeth until he felt the coppery tinge of his blood from his own gums. A chuckle filled with bitterness escaped him, "What a pathetic person I am. For all my love for her, I made her cry. Heh, utterly pathetic."

He continued to walk, drowning himself in self-loathing.

It wasn't long before he finally reached the place he was told to come, he stopped and looked around for Shion.

"Naruto! Over here!" He heard his name being called out.

He turned towards the direction the voice came from and found Shion cheerfully waving her hand to call him.

She was wearing a black and white checkered pattern full sleeves shirt, a red ruffled knee-length skirt with black stockings underneath it, calf-length leather heeled boots and finishing her outfit was a black leather jacket over her shirt. All in all, she looked gorgeous - further evident by the blushing stares of the opposite gender and jealous stares of the same gender.

He stared at her for a few moments and started walking towards her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kurama continued to sob burying her face in her knees, "Na-Naruto… I-I love y-you… pleas-please… co-come back to… m-me."

She didn't know how long she had been crying her eyes out but she didn't care, the one thing she cares about; was out with another woman, all because she froze up when it was needed the most.

"Nar-Naru… don't l-leave me… I-I beg y-you… I can't… live wit-without you… Naru…" She desperately pleaded in between her cries, hoping beyond hope someone will hear her pleas and bring Naruto back to her.

But as if the whole world was trying to mock her, the radio that had been playing in the background from the starting decided to mock her more,

"_And for the last song of the day, ALL I WANT FOR CHRISTMAS IS YOU - By our resident star from Dolphin clan, Kokou! It has been chosen as the fan-favorite for this month and what better song as today's final song! Right folks!? Merry Christmas and ENJOY!_

**(Play: All I want for Christmas is you - Mariah Carey. Awesome song, I must say)**

_***Xylophone plays***_

_**~ I... don't want a lot for Christmas~**_

_**~There is just one thing I need~**_

_**~I don't care about the presents~**_

_**~Underneath the Christmas tree~**_

_**~I just want you for my own~**_

_**~More than you could ever know~**_

_**~Make my wish come true...~**_

_**~All I want for Christmas... is... you...~**_

_***Beat Intensifies***_

_**~I don't want a lot for Christmas~**_

_**~There is just one thing I need, (and I...)~**_

_**~Don't care about the presents~**_

_**~Underneath the Christmas tree~**_

_**~I don't need to hang my stocking~**_

_**~Thereupon the fireplace~**_

_**~Santa Claus won't make me happy~**_

_**~With a toy on Christmas day~**_

_**~I just want you for my own~**_

_**~More than you could ever know~**_

_**~Make my wish come true~**_

_**~All I want for Christmas is you… you, baby~**_

_**~I won't ask for much this Christmas~**_

_**~I won't even wish for snow, (and I)~**_

_**~I just wanna keep on waiting~**_

_**~Underneath the mistletoe~**_

_**~I won't make a list and send it~**_

_**~To the North Pole for Saint Nick~**_

_**~I won't even stay awake~**_

_**~To hear those magic reindeer click~**_

_**~'Cause I just want you here tonight~**_

_**~Holding on to me so tight~**_

_**~What more can I do?~**_

_**~Oh, baby, all I want for Christmas is you… you, baby~**_

_**~All the lights are shining~**_

_**~So brightly everywhere~**_

_**~And the sound of children's~**_

_**~Laughter fills the air~**_

_**~And everyone is singing~**_

_**~I hear those sleigh bells ringing~**_

_**~Santa won't you bring me~**_

_**~The one I really need~**_

_**~Won't you please bring my baby to me...~**_

_**~I don't want a lot for Christmas~**_

_**~This is all I'm asking for~**_

_**~I just wanna see my baby~**_

_**~Standing right outside my door~**_

_**~I just want you for my own~**_

_**~More than you could ever know~**_

_**~Make my wish come true~**_

_**~Baby all I want for Christmas... is you…~**_

_**~All I want for Christmas is you, baby...~**_

_***Song Ends***_

While the song looked like it was playing just to mock her, she couldn't deny it. It perfectly explained her own feelings at the moment. More than anything, she just wanted Naruto to be with her right now.

Not for just right now -she chastised herself- she wanted Naruto to be with her for now and forever.

She for the last time, pleaded with all her might, "Pl-Please… If there is an-any God out th-there… ple-please… bring _my_ Naruto back to me… please, I beg you… I can't l-live without h-him… I-I love him s-soooo mu-much… please, bring him back to me!"

So was she in her thoughts, she didn't notice any presence behind her until a pair of toned, muscular arms encircled around her neck and a chin was rested on her shoulder. A deep, -overly-familiar- masculine voice rang out in a very cheerful tone, "Ask and you shall receive, Mistress."

Her bloodshot eyes widened to almost impossible levels and she slowly turned her head towards her right and choked out in disbelief, "Na-Naruto?"

There, standing behind her, with his head resting on her shoulder and looking at her with a smile, that damned smile of his that made her heart race and made butterflies fly in her stomach, he humorously asked, "Who else were you expecting, Mistress?"

"It-it's really you…" She said in disbelief.

He chuckled slightly and gave her another smile, "Why yes, it's your one and only, Naruto, Mistress."

Slowly, a smile bloomed on her face and in an inhumane display, she turned around in his hold and jumped on him with a loud cry of sheer joy, "NARUTO!"

He didn't have any time to brace himself and fell down with her on top of him - thankfully, his tails cushioned the fall for them.

She tightened the hold around his neck that she had and buried her face in the crook of his neck, she deeply inhaled his scent and her smile widened at confirming - he was really here. She gleefully said, "You really came back to me! You don't know how much I wanted you to come back to me, Naruto! Please! Please don't ever leave me, Naruto. I can't live without you, I really, really love you, Naruto. I love you so much!"

Tears of joy fell from her face at finally having him in her arms and admitting her love for him. She felt her chest getting thousands of times lighter at finally confessing her love for him.

He stiffened for a moment at hearing her but relaxed after a moment, he slowly brought both his arms around the small of her back and tightly embraced her. He buried his head in her hair and softly said, "I love you too, Mistress. More than anything, more than even my life itself, I love you, Mistress."

She felt her heart almost burst in sheer joy at hearing him and she almost squealed in his ear, but she stopped herself. Though she pouted, "Idiot, at least call me by name when you're confessing to me."

He could almost feel her pout and a chuckle escaped him, he inhaled her scent and softly said with a wide smile on his face, "Alright, I love you, Kura."

"Heh, first time calling me by my name and already shortening it." She teasingly said.

"You don't want me to?" He asked back.

"No! I actually love the way you called me just now, call me again by my name." She ordered him with a wide smile on her face.

He chuckled at her order and lovingly uttered, "Kura."

"Again."

"Kura."

"Once more."

"Heh. Kura."

"Yes! I order you to only call me that from now on, Naru." Kurama joyfully declared.

"Of course, Mis- I mean Kura." He quickly caught himself before he could say mistress.

She giggled and pushed back, she sat up straddling his waist, his hands came down from resting on her back - on to her thighs. She looked down at him with a radiant smile, "You don't know how happy you made me by coming back, Naruto."

He looked at her with a sad smile, "I should have never left, I made you cry, Kura."

She shook her head negatively and gently replied, "It doesn't matter, what matters is that you came back to me and finally confessed. Though I was the one who confessed first." She softly mumbled the last part.

"But I hurt you! You! The person who took care of me for the last fifty years and that is how I repaid, by making you cry!" He vehemently said with a frown on his face.

"Well, if you feel so bad at making me cry, I suppose you could do something about that." She replied with a grin on her face.

"What is it? I will do anything, just tell me what I have to do, Mis -I mean Kura." He desperately asked.

"Take me out for dinner!" She said with a broad grin on her face.

"Eh?! Really, just that?" He asked in utter surprise.

"Yup! Just that!" She declared joyfully.

He looked at her with some amount of disbelief before he shook his head and chuckled, he looked at her with adoration and softly said, "I should have known better, you would have asked something as mundane as that."

"Hmph! Well, I always wanted you to confess to me while taking me out for dinner. Obviously, it was me who confessed first, so there goes that idea." She said with an amused smile on her face.

"Are you really okay though?" He asked with a slight frown on his face.

She looked at him with a questioning look, "With what?"

"With loving me! Are you really okay loving a filthy being who had been defiled countless of times? How could you love someone like me, Kura? You deserve mu - mmph!" He was cut off from his angsty rant by her forcefully crashing her lips against his. His eyes widened in shock at feeling her soft lips pressed against his before they fluttered closed and he eagerly kissed her back.

Their kiss was sloppy, there was no skill, even their teeth clashed against each other, but to both of them, it was simply perfect. There may have been no skill, but their feelings and passion made up for it and it was more than they could ask for.

His hands came up and rested again on her lower back and he pulled her even closer to him. Her hands were not idle either, one hand went up behind his neck and the other went in his soft hair.

Both in unison opened their lips and their tongues came in play, both being inexperienced in the art of kissing did what their instincts guided them to. His tongue rubbed on her tongue and he gently pushed his tongue in her mouth, she moaned and didn't offer any resistance to him and allowed him to do whatever he wanted.

He explored her mouth thoroughly, not even an inch of her mouth was left where he didn't caress with his tongue. Drool openly dripped from their open mouths - making their kiss all the more sloppy, but they didn't care and continued on.

He gently wrapped his tongue around hers and gave it a tug, she understood what he wanted and pushed her tongue into his mouth - where she like him; explored every nook and cranny of his mouth until nothing was left untouched. She pulled her tongue back until it was only just out of her mouth and he eagerly sucked on it, prompting another moan from her.

Both finally separated from each other, a thick line of their mixed saliva connecting them. Kurama used her tongue and snapped it. Both looked at each other with heavy breathing, faces full flushed and copious amounts of drool covering their lower faces.

"That… that was…" Naruto said panting due to the heavy makeout session he just had.

"Amazing…" She finished it for him all the while breathing heavily.

"Yeah…" He agreed with a breathless chuckle.

Both looked at each other and laughed, it was a laugh full of relief and joy. Relief for him at being fully accepted without any reservations and joy for both of them for finally expressing their feelings at long last.

Once they both sufficiently calmed down, Naruto softly asked, "So… about that dinner?"

"What about it?" She quizzically stares at him.

"Today is Christmas if you haven't forgotten and all the restaurants are reserved…" He sheepishly answered.

"Oh well, it can't be helped then! We are having a dinner date at home!" She declared with a cheerful grin.

"I actually prefer that ya know!" He agreed with a grin.

"Glad you could see it my way, darling." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, darling is it now, huh?" He asked with a smirk of his own.

"Don't you like it?" She genuinely asked for his opinion.

"Like it? I absolutely love it!" He declared with a broad grin.

She grinned in response and lovingly said, "Of course, you would, darling."

He suddenly gave a mischievous grin to her and she looked at him warily. Before she could ask what he was thinking -

**SMACK!**

"EEP!" She yelped in surprise at getting her ass spanked and looked down at him with a surprisingly - sultry smile and giggled, "Oh, you naughty boy!"

He grinned at her, "Now, get your luscious ass off me so I can set the table for us."

She gave him a coy grin of her own and started grinding against him - prompting a groan from him. She impishly asked, "What if I don't want to?"

In response, he firmly grabbed a hold of her ass cheeks and stopped her from grinding against him any further. He looked at her with a smirk, "Now, now, Kura. At least get me dinner first before taking me to bed, I am not such an easy man ya know."

She gave a giggle and quickly bent down and gave him a quick peck on the lips, she separated from him and nodded her head with a small smile, "Alright then, dinner first fucking later."

"Mistress!" He yelled in slight embarrassment.

She gave a giggle in response and looked at him with a surprisingly vulnerable stare, "Do you want to do it after dinner?"

"Do you?" He softly asked back.

She looked him in the eye and only found love and total adoration for her, she found her answer, "With you, absolutely."

He gave her a warm smile and nodded his head, "Alright then, dinner first after that we will see. Now please get off me, Kura."

She nodded her head and instantly stood up, she looked down at him and offered him a hand - which he gladly took. He stood up with her and looked at her with a loving smile, "Go, freshen up, dinner will be shortly there."

She smiled at him and gave him another peck at lips, she started to walk away from him - purposefully putting extra sway in her hips.

He looked at her as she started to get away and felt his eyes drawn to her ass that was swaying hypnotically in tandem with her tails. He tore his eyes away from the tempting sight with a considerable amount of effort just as she was about to round off the corner to go to her room.

She looked back to him over her shoulder and winked at him before continuing on her way.

He stood there for a moment after she was gone and muttered to himself with a broad smile on his face, "God! I just love this woman!"

It didn't take long for him to reheat the food he had cooked before handed and set it on the table for both of them. He also set a simple but elegant fragrance candle in the middle of the table - just to add a little touch to make the dinner special.

He stood there and waited for his Mis- Kurama, he corrected himself. It was going to take some time to get used to it, he mused.

Moments later, she arrived thoroughly freshened up, no tear marks, totally clean and looking as beautiful she had always looked, but this time, she looked even more radiant due to the bright smile she was sporting and thinking of the reason for her smile brought a soft smile on his face.

She happily skipped her way through to him and stood on her tiptoes and gave a loving peck on his lips. After separating, she gave him another radiant smile, "Shall we?"

He gave her a cheeky bow, "After you, my Lady."

She giggled and walked to one end of the table with him pulling the chair out for her, she sat down on it and waited for him to settle down on his own seat. She looked at the scented candle in the middle of the table and gained an amused smile, "Candlelight dinner, darling, how romantic."

He snorted at her and jokingly replied, "It was the most I could do at the moment, don't wanna ruin our garden just for a few petals, Kura."

She nodded her head, "Fair enough, don't wanna ruin our beautiful garden for this."

He nodded his head and started to serve dinner for both of them, he had cooked the traditional Christmas dinner - roasted stuffed turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, cranberry sauce, apple pie and with a serving of a jug of hot sake.

Kurama salivated as always at his cooking and expressed her delight, "I could literally eat your heavenly cooking for all eternity and not get tired, darling!"

He chuckled as he finished serving the dishes and gave her a soft smile, "Well, I am going to be with you for the rest of your life, so you better not get tired Kura."

She paused in her attempts at devouring the food and looked at him with a coy smile, "Was that a proposal, darling?"

He looked at her with a cheeky grin, "I am not hearing any rejections from you~"

She hmphed and turned her head away with a pout, "Hmph! I will not let you ruin another fantasy of mine just like that! Bring me a ring first, then we will see!"

"Oh? So a ring is all you need?" He asked with a curious expression on his face.

"Yes!" She resolutely declared.

"Okay. Here." He placed a black box on the table with a loving smile on his face.

"WHA-WHAT!?" She looked utterly flabbergasted at the ring box he just placed at the table.

He laughed at her expression and opened the box to show a beautiful platinum ring with three princess cut diamonds on top of it, sitting comfortably in silver satin cloth. He softly said while gazing at the ring, "Believe it or not, I actually had this ring with me for the past six to seven years, ya know."

"Th-Then why did you never say anything? I-I would have accepted it years ago, Naruto." She replied, still utterly stunned at his sudden proposal, while she gazed at the same ring.

"While I had the ring with me for years, I did not believe myself to be actually worthy for you, Kura. It was only after I saw you in tears all because of me and..., that I decided my own self-loathing and indecisiveness isn't worth anything compared to your tears." He answered her with a sad smile on his face.

"Oh, Naruto…" She softly said and reached out for his hand that was laying on the table beside the ring, she grabbed a hold of it and interlaced her fingers with his.

He looked at their co-joined hands and gained a small smile, he looked up and gazed lovingly in her eyes, "I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you, I swear I will not cause you any pain from now on."

"Oh, don't make promises you can't keep, darling." She looked at him with a coy smile.

"What does that mean?" He questioned with a heavy frown adorning his features.

"Oh, you know, the pain of losing my virginity, the pain of childbirth, etc. etc." She answered with a mischievous grin.

"Childbirth!?" He squeaked in surprise.

"What? You don't want to have a family?" She asked with a slight frown on her face.

"No! No! I mean, with you, absolutely! I have always dreamed of having a family with you, ya know." He answered with a soft blush covering his whiskered cheeks.

"Really?!" She asked with a broad smile on her face and it only got bigger at his soft nod, "So how many little kits do you want?"

"As many as you are willing to give birth to." He answered with a warm smile on his face.

"Then we will leave it to our luck at how many we will have, what do you say?" She said with a joy-full grin on her face.

"Sounds like a plan!" He readily agreed with the idea.

She looked down at the ring and back at his face with an eager look, "So, when are you going to… you know…"

He looked at her with confusion for a moment then suddenly it clicked and he freed his hand with some reluctance and took the ring out of the box and looked at her expectantly. Understanding the meaning behind the look she eagerly presented her left hand and he gently slid the ring on her ring finger - until it rested snugly at the bottom of her finger.

She pulled her hand back and admired the ring on it with stars in her eyes. She looked back at him and jokingly said, "If only you would have given me this earlier."

Despite knowing she was joking, he couldn't help but flinch at the reminder of his indecisiveness, he lowered his head and softly mumbled, "I am sorry."

Looking at him she felt bad and decided to rectify it, she reached with her left hand and grabbed hold of his right hand that was laying on the table and interlaced their fingers together. He looked back up at her and she gave him a soft smile, "It's ok, Naruto. Good things come to those who wait, don't they?"

He looked at her face and then down at their interlaced hands, a slow smile came on his face and he softly replied, "Yeah, it does."

"Good!" She said approvingly and gave a squeeze to his hand and pulled back. She looked back at him and gave him a humor-filled smile, "We should eat our food, don't want the food to get cold now, do we?"

He chuckled and nodded his head, "Of course, _Misses Uzumaki." _He gave her a sly smile at the end.

She froze when she heard it and her eyes widened, she looked at him with wide-eyes and mumbled with a growing smile on her face, "I am Misses Uzumaki now."

He nodded his head with a warm smile, "Well, technically it will be only after we legally get married, but yeah, you are now Misses Uzumaki."

Her smile threatened to split her face and she loudly squealed, "I am Misses Uzumaki now!"

He looked at her with a loving smile on his face and let her revel at the moment - not to say he was any less happy; he was just fairing better but he really, really wanted to squeal out loud like a fanatic fanboy but he digressed, he had already done enough of unmanly things today and he didn't want to lose his dignity any more in front of her - not that she would care, but still.

She suddenly leaned forward on the table and grasped his face with both of her hands and smashed her lips against his. His eyes widened at the sudden lip-lock but he readily returned her affection.

He raised his hand and gently cradled her cheek against his hand. She sucked at his bottom lip and traced her tongue over his lips. Getting the message, he parted his lips and accepted the invading fleshy-appendage into his mouth.

She rubbed her tongue against his and circled it around it before exploring the inner caverns of his hot mouth, she moaned when he closed his lips around her tongue and sucked it thoroughly.

He lavished her tongue with extreme attention and cradled it with his own. He parted his mouth and allowed her to pull her tongue back before he shoved his own tongue in her mouth.

She moaned as she pulled at his hairs slightly as her hands have found purchase in his hair at some point during the impromptu make-out session. He rubbed his tongue against hers' in her mouth and she did what he did earlier with her - she closed her lips around his tongue and trapped it into her own mouth.

She sucked on his tongue and a deep groan graced her ears, she felt thrilled and continued to suck on his tongue. Drool was dribbling down their chins and dropping on the table but they didn't - couldn't bring themselves to care at the moment.

After some time, she allowed him to pull his tongue back after she was satisfied at hearing him grunt and groan for her - for now at least.

They both parted slightly from each other's face and a thick strand of their mixed saliva was connecting them, Naruto took the initiative this time and snapped it with his tongue.

The hot breaths of each other washed on their faces and their faces were fully flushed. Naruto said in a breathless voice, "I love you."

She smiled against his lips and softly replied in a breathless voice, "I love you too, darling."

He gave her a loving peck on her lips and leaned back and allowed her to sit back on her chair.

She sat back in her chair and looked towards him and felt a giggle bubble up her throat at watching him wipe the drool off his face with napkins that were laid down at the tables.

He looked back at her after hearing her giggle and looked at her with a confused look, "What?"

She smiled at seeing his adorably scrunched up face in confusion, she gave him a loving smile and replied, "Nothing, darling."

He pouted but said nothing and looked at her lower face that was still covered in drool, he softly asked, "Aren't you gonna clean up?"

She looked at him and then down at the napkins, but suddenly she got a devious idea. She looked back at him in the eyes and slowly wiped all their mixed drool with her two fingers and brought her fingers in front of her, she looked at him as he watched with a curious look on his face.

She flashed him an alluring smile before she gently inserted the two fingers in her mouth and started to suck on them. She gazed into his eyes with a half-lidded stare as she continued to suck her finger and sensually moan around them.

He bit back the inside of his cheek to not let a groan escape him from the highly arousing sight in front of him. He knew what she was doing and it was working magnificently as he could already feel his large manhood throb in his jeans.

He could already picture her soft lips wrapped around his bulbous cockhead as she eagerly sucked him while on her knees. A groan escaped him as he continued to watch the cock-hardening sensual scene in front of him.

She stopped sucking at her fingers and took them out of her mouth with an audible 'pop'. She looked at his flushed face with an alluring smile on her face, "Is there a problem darling, you look… _uncomfortable~"_

He groaned as he shifted in his seat to make it more bearable to sit with a large hard-on running down more than half the length of his thigh. He looked back at her and growled, "Believe me, you are going to regret this."

She shivered in delight at his voice and gave him another alluring smirk, "I look forward to it, _darling~"_

Hearing another groan from him as he shifted in his seat she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her again. She felt thrilled at getting him so aroused just by doing something this simple, she felt her womanly pride swell up at getting him to throb for her just by doing a simple tease.

Oh, she knew he was hard and by the looks of it - painfully so. But knowing he was throbbing for her, made her feel giddy at the control she had on him with the simplest of actions and left her more than a little wet at imagining the things he would do with his throbbing length.

She giggled again at his look and gave him a small smile, "Shall we eat our food, _darling~"_

He groaned at her and just nodded his head and started eating his food to get his mind slightly distracted from the highly arousing thoughts of pushing her down and make her scream his name until her throat goes hoarse.

She smiled at his slightly frustrated look and gazed down at the finger that adorned her engagement ring now, she gained a dreamy smile and sighed in bliss.

Hearing a sigh coming from her, he looked up at her and saw a blissful, dreamlike expression forming on her face as she gazed at her ring, a soft loving smile came upon his handsome face and he continued to eat his food.

They ate their food in companionable silence until Kurama asked with curiosity clear on her face, "By the way, darling… what happened on your date?"

He suddenly choked on his food and immediately drank the water that was on the table. After he calmed down, he looked towards a sheepish Kurama with a half-hearted glare. He sighed and gave her a tired smile, "You really wanna know?"

"Mmhmm," She nodded her head with curiosity clear on her face.

He looked at her for a moment and heaved a long sigh, he gave her a small smile and started softly, "Well…"

* * *

***Flashback Start***

_He stared at her for a few moments and started walking towards her._

_She noticed him walking towards her and her smile brightened up - only for it to falter a moment later at the sight of him. In crude and straight to the point words - he looked utterly miserable._

_He stood before her and softly greeted, "Hey, Shion."_

"_Don't hey me mister, what happened to you? You look like someone killed your pet dog right in front of you and ate it as you watched helplessly." She fixed him with a serious stare which was filled with concern for him._

_He shook his head and forced a smile on his face, "N-Nothing happened, Shion, don't worry about it! We are here for a date, aren't we? Let's enjoy it!" He said with as much enthusiasm he could muster at the moment - which was pathetically low._

_She stared at his face and frowned, she shook her head and took his hand in her and started dragging him with her._

"_H-Hey, Shion, the restaurant is in the opposite direction! W-Where are you taking me, ya know!?" He questioned as she continued to lead her somewhere._

"_The date is canceled!" She replied without looking back at him and continued to lead him somewhere._

"_W-What? B-But Why?!" He asked, utterly perplexed._

"'_Cause you look so utterly miserable, Naruto!" She snapped back at him with a concerned frown on her face._

_He stared at her in surprise and scowled, "I-I don't look miserable!"_

_She suddenly stopped and whirled around to face him and quickly invaded his personal space. She placed a soft hand on his whiskered cheek and softly said, "Yes, you do look miserable and before any crush or anything, you are my friend Naruto and I can't see you like this."_

"_I-I…" He tried to say anything to her but nothing came out of his mouth._

"_Shhh, let's just sit down and tell me what happened, okay?" She gently said._

_He mutely nodded his head and once again followed her, but this time he remained silent._

_It didn't take long before she stopped again and pulled him along to the nearest bench._

_Naruto looked around and realized they were at some park of sorts._

_She gestured for him to sit and he obediently agreed to her and sat down on the bench, she followed his action and sat down beside him._

"_Now, tell me what happened, Naruto?" She gently asked._

_He stayed silent for a moment before he spoke softly, "I made her cry."_

_She immediately understood who he was referring to and couldn't help but frown. To be perfectly honest with herself, she was really, really, really envious of Kurama and why wouldn't she be envious? She had one thing she wanted for herself, Naruto and his love._

_The man sitting beside her was perfect, -to her at least and she was sure to Kurama also- he was a very kind-hearted person, he was strong, he was funny, he was undoubtedly loyal and many other things among being devilishly handsome. So, it wasn't a surprise really when she fell for him. _

_But therein lies the problem with falling in love with him, he loved only Kurama and Kurama alone. And she could honestly understand from where this devotion of his for Kurama came from; after all, Kurama had been the one who had saved him from that FILTH of the village where he had suffered a living hell and gave him a home and cared for him immensely._

_If she were in his shoes and someone else had saved her and showed her this much kindness and care that Kurama had shown Naruto, she would have undoubtedly fallen head over heels for that person and Naruto's situation was no different. He absolutely adored Kurama and she in return also adored him. _

_Anyone with working eyes can see when they both are seen in the village by simply observing them for mere moments - that both of them are head over heels for each other but neither have the courage to act upon it._

_If she was honest with herself, this was her chance, plain and simple. This was her chance to finally snatch him away from Kurama and make him only her and hers alone. _

_But, for the life of her… she couldn't find it in herself to separate those two. Simply because those two needed each other, and without the other one - they are incomplete. They are like two pieces of a puzzle, that will only be completed when they are together and with no one else._

_And it's because she loved him and knew of his past, that she said the words she was sure to regret but would be undoubtedly proud of her actions in the future, "What happened? Tell me and I will help you."_

_He whipped his head towards her with surprise and disbelief clear on his face, "You will help me?" He questioned in astonishment._

_She laughed at his look and nodded her head with a soft smile on her face, "Yes, you idiot. I will help you."_

"_Bu-But don't you…" He trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence._

_She gave him a sad smile and nodded her head, "Yes, I love you, Naruto and it's because I love you, that I want you to be happy and I know your happiness doesn't lie with me but with Kurama, Naruto." _

_He looked at her with the softest look she had seen on him, he gently uttered, "Shion…"_

_She gave him a sad smile and took his bigger hand and cradled it gently between her smaller hands, she looked down at their hands and softly said, "I know what I am doing Naruto. I know I will regret this and I could already feel my heartbreak at the very moment, but this is a matter about your happiness Naruto. Your happiness is what matters to me and I will make sure you will be happy for the rest of your life after this."_

_He looked at her utterly speechless, what can he say to that?! But, one thing was there that he just had to ask, "What about your happiness, Shion?"_

_She looked up and gave him a smile full of love and kindness, "Oh, don't worry about me! I am pretty sure I will be able to find someone else, after all, as the old saying goes; there are many fishes in the ocean."_

_He stared at her for a long moment and slightly nodded his head, he softly said, "I bet you will be able to find someone definitely better than me." _

_She softly shook her head in negative and replied, "No Naruto, there will be none better than you, that much I know. You are simply perfect to me Naruto and I am damn sure to Kurama too. You will always be my first love, but I will learn to move on."_

"_Shion…" Naruto looked at her with sadness in his eyes. _

"_Don't look at me like that! You already look utterly miserable, don't look even more pathetic!" She snapped at him._

"_I am sorry." He lowered his head._

_She heaved a sigh and rested her head against his shoulder, she softly said with a fond smile on her face, "Jeez! I sometimes wonder if you really are worth the trouble you cause me."_

"_I am sorry." He repeated again._

"_Eesh! Stop it, idiot! You are making me feel bad now." She softly said and slightly jabbed him in the ribs._

"_Ow! Alright… sorry." He grunted._

"_I swear Naruto… one more sorry out of your mouth and I am gonna… I am gonna… God! I don't even know what I am going to do then!" She scowled childishly at him._

_Finally, a chuckle escaped him at her suddenly childish rant and lifted his head up and looked at her with a soft smile, "Thank you."_

_She blushed slightly at his smile and averted her eyes, "Idiot…"_

"_I am an idiot, aren't I?" He asked softly._

"_Biggest one in the entire world." She sagely answered._

"_Try the universe." He humorously added._

"_Nope! The universe is too small for your sheer idiocy!" She replied with an amused smile on her face._

"_Ouch! Harsh much!" He bemoaned in faux-hurt._

"_Nope!" She cheerfully replied._

"_Hmph!" He humphed childishly at her._

_She giggled at him and softly said, "Now that you are looking better, tell me what happened."_

"_Are you sure?" he softly asked._

_She nodded her head on his shoulder and squeezed his hand, "I know I will regret this, but for your happiness, I am sure."_

"_Why are you going so far for me?" He couldn't help but ask._

_She sighed and looked up at his face with a gentle smile, "It's because I love you, you dolt. And I know of your horrible past, Naruto, and believe me when I say, if you haven't suffered like that in your past; I would be making sure: you were mine at this very moment, but sadly, you have suffered a lot and you deserve every happiness you can get. So, I am going to make sure that you get the happiness that was forcibly taken from you. Even if it will cost me my own."_

_He looked down in her eyes and softly muttered, "I don't deserve a friend like you."_

"_See that! Exactly that thing has to stop right now! For God's sake Naruto! Why do you think like you don't deserve anything! Let me say this right now, Naruto. Fucking. Uzumaki! You. Deserve. Everything. You. Can. Get! Get this through your steel like hard brain, Uzumaki! If there is any-fucking-one out there who deserves happiness - it is you, you. Fucking. Stubborn. Handsome. Donkey!" She finished her outburst and took deep breaths to calm herself down._

_He stared at her stunned, he didn't know she had it in her to scream like that. She had never screamed at him like that in their long friendship of forty-nine years and for her to scream at him like that-_

"_It's also probably the reason you made her cry. You must have thought idiotic things like: I don't deserve her or something like that and left her when she herself couldn't gather the courage to say to you something, isn't that what happened?" She asked after she had calmed down._

_He flinched harshly at that and she knew she had hit the figurative nail right on the head._

_She scowled, "You really are an idiot!"_

_He flinched again and lowered his head in guilt, he dolefully apologized, "I am sorry."_

"_This time, you really should be!" She snapped at him angrily._

_He flinched again and apologized, "I am sorry."_

_She took some deep breaths and calmed down, she softly said, "Naruto, look in my eyes."_

_He raised his head and looked into her eyes._

"_Now, promise me you will never question your self-worth again." She sternly said._

_He stared in her eyes and softly nodded his head, "I promise, I will never question my self-worth again."_

"_Promise me, after you go home, you will apologize to Kurama and confess to her." She softly said._

_He hesitated slightly and the stern look of her came back, he sighed and nodded his head, "I promise, I will apologize to her and will confess to her."_

"_There! Wasn't so hard, was it?" She cheerfully said._

"_No, mom." He jokingly replied._

_She scowled and jabbed him in his ribs again, "Idiot."_

_He chuckled at her and softly said in a gratitude-filled voice, "Thank you, Shion, for everything."_

_She blushed slightly and ducked her head, "Don't thank me, idiot."_

"_No, I should thank you, you made me realize how much of an idiot I was being." He softly said._

_She looked up at him with an amused smile, "Anyone should be able to tell you how much of an idiot you are, Naruto, it is a rather easy task."_

_He rolled his eyes in exasperation and gave her a small smile, "I guess you are right."_

"_I am always right, Naruto." She softly said._

"_Mhmm," He just nodded his head and both fell silent after that. _

_After sitting there for some time, Shion let go of his hand and removed her head from his shoulder, he looked at her questionably and she just gave him a sad smile, "I think you should go now Naruto, she's waiting for you."_

_His questioning stare turned into a sad one, "What about you then?"_

_She turned her head towards the starry sky and gained a small smile, "I will be fine, don't worry about me! Just go and tame that sexy vixen of yours thoroughly!" She turned her head towards him with an impish grin on her beautiful face._

"_Shion!" He cried in embarrassment as a little blush formed on his whiskered-cheeks._

_She giggled a little at his blushing and abruptly stood up; pulling him up as well. She turned to face him with a gentle smile on her face, "Go, Naruto. You don't make a girl wait, especially if said girl is crying. Go and be a man, don't be a pussy and confess to her."_

_He nodded his head with a smile on his face and exclaimed boisterously, "Yeah! I will confess to her, believe it!" He gave her a broad grin and thumbs up._

_She couldn't help but laugh at his cheesy pose and line, she nodded her head and smacked his butt, "Go get her tiger!"_

_He yelped as his butt got smacked but gave her a nod, "Yeah, thank you, Shion."_

_She waved her hand dismissively and gave him a smile, "No need, just go idiot."_

_He nodded his head with a smile on his face and started to walk away. He didn't get far away before Shion called out for him, "Naruto, wait!"_

_He stopped and turned around to face her, but suddenly got glomped in a tight embrace by Shion. She had buried her face under his chin and both of her arms encircled around his lower back. _

_He looked down at her in surprise and asked, "Shion, what are you do-"_

_He was cut off by Shion, "Don't say anything, idiot. Just... let me stay like this for a while."_

_He looked down at the top of her head for a few seconds before he replied in a gentle voice, "Alright."_

"_Good." She mumbled against his chest and buried her face deeper in his chest._

_He returned her embrace and encircled both of his arms around her shoulder blades. He rested his chin atop her head and both stayed like that for some time._

_Shion reluctantly parted from him and rested her soft hand against his whiskered-cheek, he looked down in her eyes and he could see tears were slightly welling up in her violet eyes but before he could say anything - she placed her thumb on his lips to silence him. _

_She softly said, "Naruto… I love you, that is why I am letting you go, but if you dare to back away from anything you want in your life just because you thought you are not worthy… there will be dire consequences. Do you understand, mister?"_

_He brought his hand up and placed it on top of her hand that was on his face and nodded._

"_Mmmhm, good. Now lower your head." She gently ordered._

_He lowered his head a bit until it was on her eye-level and looked at her questionably._

"_Close your eyes." She gently stated._

_He did as she asked and closed his eyes and waited for what she wanted. He got his answer on what she was going to do when he felt a pair of soft lips gently pressed on his cheek._

_She retracted back after a few moments and softly ordered, "You can open your eyes now."_

_He opened his and looked at her in surprise, "Shion, did you just-"_

"_Yes, I did. Just taking what I can before you are fully hers, Naruto." She softly said with a sad smile on her face._

"_Shion…" He looked at her in sadness._

"_Don't look at me like that, just go idiot." She gently said._

"_I-" Before he could say anything, she cut him off again with a stern glare, "I said go. Now, Naruto."_

_He immediately straightened up and gave her a salute, "Yes, Ma'am!"_

_She giggled as he immediately started walking away from her, she smirked and loudly called out, "Pound her extra hard, you big boy!"_

_She watched as he tripped in his walk and looked back at her with slightly flushed cheeks and hmphed as he continued his walk._

_She giggled a little at his flustered state and watched as he went further and further away until she could no longer see him. Only after he was no longer in her vision she allowed the tears to fall, "Idiot. I am an idiot."_

_She quickly wiped the tears and looked up at the starry sky, she felt the cold breeze brush past her slightly wet cheeks and a shiver went down her body. She inserted both of her hands in her pockets and kept looking at the numerous stars that filled the beautiful night sky. _

"_Wonder if I should take Mei up for that date she asked?" She softly wondered as she continued to gaze at the stars._

***Flashback End***

* * *

"-You know the rest, don't you?" He finished regaling the event that transpired before coming back to his mistress.

She stared stunned at him, her respect for Shion suddenly went through the roof! She absently nodded her head at his question and softly said to herself, "I have to do something special for her in the future."

She just had to do something for her, if she was in Shion's shoes - she would have stolen Naruto for her and only her, no questions asked.

She just couldn't live without him and any thought of giving him up for anybody else - Blasphemy!

When it came to him, she would readily admit she could be the most selfish person in the entire world. She wanted nothing more than for Naruto to be her and her alone.

**Her **Naruto.

Definitely sounded the best to her, not his Naruto or someone else Naruto, but her and only **her **Naruto.

While the desire to make your loved one of your happy was also at the forefront of her mind, she just couldn't let him go because she wanted; as she was selfish in her desires when it came to him. How Shion managed to give him up was totally and utterly beyond her as it was completely unfathomable to her.

She mused it was fairly simple, Shion was a selfless woman while she herself was a very, very selfish woman when it came to the matters regarding Naruto.

Does she feel bad about her selfish desires? Hell-to-the-fucking-no! With her desire for Naruto, she was proud to be selfish in her wants - no _needs_.

"We both do, Kura." Naruto agreed with a warm smile on his face.

She nodded her head with a smile on her face at being jarred from her thoughts. She softly started, "You know…"

"Hmmm," He looked at her curiously.

"If I was in Shion's place, I would have snatched you for myself right then and there, no questions asked." She firmly stated.

He gave her a smile and nodded his head, "I know."

She looked at him in surprise, "You do?"

He nodded his head with an amused smile on his face, "While you are a soft-hearted person with the desire to help others, you are also very, very selfish when it comes to the things you desire, Kura."

She looked at him in surprise but her surprise bled out rather quickly as she realized -of course, he would know, he had been living with her for the past fifty years, he most probably knew about her more than she ever knew about herself. She looked at him and softly asked, "Is that a bad thing?"

He looked at her with a soft smile, "No, it isn't. Personally, I found this possessive side of yours to be even more desirable and it really _turns me on~"_

She shivered at his husky purr, and looked at him with a seductive smile, "Oh, really? What about you then, are you perhaps possessive of me?"

She watched as his eyes darken slightly and it sends a pleasant chill down her spine, he softly started, "Remember when I said this morning, that you will be ruined for any other men out there."

She nodded her head rapidly, how could she not remember! She was _so turned on_ by that, so much so, she fingered herself.

He reached forward with his hand and firmly grasped her chin in his hand, a soft gasp escaped her lips at the sudden action. She looked towards him with wide eyes as he leaned forward towards her with a slightly dark look in his eyes, he stopped just mere centimeters from her face, their hot breaths washed over each other.

He said in a deep husky voice, "Now, there are no other men out there for you, Kura. You are mine and _**mine **_alone. Anybody who tries to even look at you will be killed, **plain and simple**. _Do you understand this~_?"

She shivered at the dark possessive tone in his voice, she didn't know he was this possessive, she didn't know he was this… this… _dominating_ and it turned her on _so much~._

"I asked, _do you understand this?" _Naruto questioned with a growl.

"Y-Yes, Naruto." She stuttered in reply, too aroused and shocked at his sudden dominating and possessive behavior. She was sooo turned on, she could feel her juices flowing down her toned thighs. She was practically drooling from her lower mouth.

"_Good~" _He purred out in satisfaction.

She looked him in the eyes and could see the satisfaction he felt at her admission, he was looking at her like a master would to their good, obedient slave.

The roles were reversed now, she suddenly realized. He was the master and she was the one serving him. Now the reversed situation honestly… _turned her on so much ~_.

She absently realized both of them were utterly fucked up. But did she care about that? Hell no! She loved their slightly fucked up, but highly romantic relationship that she knew they were going to have.

He released her chin and gave her a loving smile and sat back down in his chair.

She watched him, her breathing was slightly heavy, she realized and she was shivering slightly; she knew it was not an innocent type of shivering, she was shivering in lust for him.

He smirked at her and looked down at their food and suddenly realized they have eaten up everything while he was telling her about his date. He looked towards the only remaining edible thing left on the table.

A jug of hot sake.

He stared at it for a minute then looked back at Kurama, he gave her a seductive smirk and reached for the jug.

He innocently asked, "Would you like some sake, Kura?"

She knew he had planned something and couldn't help but shiver in anticipation of what he planned for them after seeing that smirk of his. She mutely nodded her head in response.

He poured the hot sake in a single saucer and drank it in one single sip. He pushed his chair back a little and looked towards her with a smirk on his face. He beckoned for her to come to him.

She widened her eyes slightly after understanding what he wanted to do, Kurama eagerly stood up from her chair and practically skipped up to him. She stood in front of Naruto and raised her floor-length skirt until her creamy milky white, toned but thick thighs were revealed to him and straddled his lap.

She encircled both of her arms behind his neck and he wrapped a single arm around her thin waist and pulled her closer to him.

She smirked, "Where is my drink, darling?"

He smirked and gripped the back of her head with his other hand, he tilted her head slightly and gently placed his lips against her. She eagerly opened her mouth and in return; he sealed his lips against her and allowed the sake in his mouth to flow in her mouth.

Both of them moaned as she started to gulp down the sake that he was pouring into her mouth directly from his.

Some sake started to dribble down from the corners of their mouths but Naruto was focused on getting her to drink as much as he can.

After she had finished drinking all the sake he fed her, they both separated.

She shivered from the burning feeling sake left in its wake. She looked in his beautiful sapphire eyes that were darkened with lust with her own half-lidded gaze, she moaned out, "More~"

He smirked at her needy voice and poured some more sake in the saucer with his tail and drank once again.

He looked back at her after drinking another sip and crashed his lips with her without any word or warning.

She eagerly drank all the sake he was mouth feeding her and started to grind her uncovered, thoroughly soaked womanhood on the thick, large bulge she could feel throbbing through the thick fabric of his jeans.

They both groaned from the pleasure her grinding was creating and both separated again after he finished feeding her second serving of sake.

"Naruto… I need you, I need you right now." She purred out in need.

Hearing her needy and lustful plea, his lust-filled haze was temporarily lifted and he looked at her with a soft smile, "Are you sure you want to do this? We aren't moving too fast, are we?"

She stopped her grinding and looked at him with a loving smile of her own, "Yes, darling. I want you to take my virginity, right now. As for the other question, do you want me to be honest?"

He nodded his head in response.

"I feel we aren't moving fast enough, Naruto. We probably should have little kits running around by now if only we would have moved fast enough." She stated softly.

He looked at her softly and brought both of his hands and gently cupped her cheeks in his hands, she also brought both of her hands from around his neck and placed them on top of his hands.

"We can start moving properly now, what do you say, Kurama?" He gently asked.

She gave him a loving smile and softly replied, "Yeah, let's move at a proper pace now, darling."

He nodded his head with a smile before it turned into a seductive smirk, "I believe, you want me to deflower you, is that what you want?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed with an eager look on her face.

He removed his hands from her cheeks and brought both arms behind her back-

**SMACK!**

-and spanked her on both of her ass cheeks.

"Darling!" She yelped in response, getting further and further aroused by every single action of his.

He smirked at her and started to knead her bountiful ass from on top of her dress, she moaned and he ordered in a deep, husky voice, "Then beg for it."

"P-Pardon?" She looked at him with wide eyes, all the while trying not to whimper from his extremely skillful hands on her ass.

"You heard me, beg for it. Beg me to fuck you. Beg me to pound you like the little vixen you are. _**Beg, Kura~**_" He ordered her in a lustful voice while kneading her ass expertly like he was kneading dough.

"P-Please…" Kurama softly whimpered out.

"I can't hear you, Kura. Speak up." He firmly ordered her as he started to grind his clothed erection against her wet womanhood.

She stifled a moan as his hard, clothed erection ground against her unclothed wet pussy. She looked at him with pleading eyes, "Pl-Please, fuck me. Pound this little vixen. Shove your deliciously big hard cock in my tight virgin hole. I beg you, _Master~_❤️"

He bit his lower lip in need as he watched her beg him, he let out a groan as she called him master in that melodious, sensual voice of hers. He pulled her body firmly against his until her large breasts flattened against his toned chest. He spoke in a deep, huger-filled voice, "Wish granted, Kura."

Suddenly, the surroundings changed for both of them and it took Kurama a few moments to realize they were in her fiance's bedroom now and she came to the instant conclusion that he used his signature teleport to transport them here.

She was still in his lap and both were sitting at the foot of the bed.

**XXXX LEMON WARNING XXXX LEMON WARNING XXXX**

Naruto suddenly stopped all his ministrations on her body and removed his hands from her plump ass, she looked in his eyes with questioning but burning with an intense hunger stare, "Why did you stop?"

He smirked at her look and calmly spoke up, "Stand up."

She immediately followed his words and removed herself from his lap and stood up. They both watched as a wet spot had formed on the front of his jeans. Kurama's cheeks burned with embarrassment and arousal at seeing how turned on she was despite him not doing much to her at the moment.

He chuckled at that and stood up in front of her.

For the first time, she felt truly small in front of him and looked up at him in his eyes, waiting for further orders from her big, strong, loving _mate~❤️._

Naruto felt his cock throb at the submissive look she was giving him, there was something utterly addicting in the look she was giving him and it furthered his arousal for her. He ordered in a soft voice, "Turn around."

She instantly turned around and faced the mirror that was in front of her, Kurama felt surprised at watching her expression on her face, she was supporting a soft smile and her eyes were practically displaying her desire to submit to him.

He placed both of his hands on either side of her slim shoulders and lightly massaged them, Naruto felt the built-up tension quickly leaving due to his skillful ministrations and she released a low, sensual moan, "Darling~"

He closed the distance between them and pressed his chest against her back, he lowered his head a bit and placed it on her shoulder and looked at her through the mirror, Naruto softly spoke, "Hide your features."

She looked confused for a moment and saw he had also retracted his features and she did what he asked and used her shapeshifting to retract her tails and her fox-ear in her body and normal human ears emerged from the side of her face. Kurama looked back at him in the mirror, waiting for further orders.

He moved his head closer to her ear and softly spoke into it, "Do you want me to undress you?"

A shiver went down her spine as his hot breath tingled on her ear, she nodded her head, "Please, Naruto, undress me."

He nodded his head and flashed a warm smile to her, he lowered his hand down to the zipper and slowly started to slide it down. He unzipped the dress and she slid her arms out of her ruffled sleeves with his help, the top part of her dress loosely hung in front of her - exposing her creamy, large breasts to his predatory gaze.

He stopped himself from doing anything further and helped her completely out of her dress first, he pulled the dress down a little and watched as it slid off her delicious plump derriere and pooled around her feet.

Naruto looked in front of the mirror and felt his breath leaving him as he gazed at Kurama's unclothed visage, her flushed face that was framed with -his favorite- silky orange hair, with her stunning ruby red eyes shining with lust and hunger nearly matching his own in intensity. Her slender neck followed by her delicate shoulders and smooth arms. Her large firm breasts capped with rosy pink nipples that -were just begging him to suckle on them like a newborn babe- heaved with every breath she took. Her toned stomach with light feminine abs clear on them, a thin waist that tapers into wide childbearing hips, a supple toned ass that he wanted to be pressed against his own hips as he pounded her into oblivion. Toned but thick thighs and long legs with dainty feats and in between the juncture of her legs was her dripping womanhood that was barren of any hair.

"You really are a goddess." He whispered in awe of her otherworldly beauty.

Kurama felt her womanly pride swell a hundred folds as she listened to his compliment and watched his totally transfixed expression. She favored him with a genuine smile, "Thank you, darling."

He returned her smile and asked in a husky voice, "What do you want to do?"

There is one thing she definitely wanted for a very, very long time and she looked at Naruto with a pleading expression, "Let me taste you, darling."

This was her biggest fantasy, to watch him moan and tremble under her ministrations as she sucked him off, and to taste the thick, creamy baby-batter of his as he ejaculates in her mouth. She wanted to choke and gag on his throbbing length. She wanted to watch as his face scrunch up in pure pleasure she provided and finally reward her with copious amounts of his hot potent seed for her to drink.

Naruto looked at her in surprise, from the many things he was expecting from her, this definitely wasn't on the forefront of the mental list and the sheer need in her voice made him quiver in lust. He nodded his head and spoke in a husky voice, "Alright, suck my throbbing cock then."

Kurama shivered in delight at hearing him giving her the go and she instantly turns around and pushes him on the bed. She looked at him with a pout on her face, "You have too many clothes on, darling, let me take them off."

He allowed her to strip him as she reached for the base of his tee-shirt and pulled it off him in an instant, revealing his body to her.

Kurama racked her ravenous gaze across his godly body, from his handsome face with the most beautiful sapphire eyes she had seen down to his broad neck with some veins clearly visible for her to suck on. His big trapezoids muscles followed by his broad shoulders and big, burly muscular arms with veins running down the length of his arms; those arms of his that made her feel safe whenever they are wrapped around her thin waist. His broad chest with protruding pecs that slightly stretched any shirt he wore and the same chest she wanted to be pressed against her for all eternity, his small cute nipples that she wanted to lick and suck. His washboard ten-pack abs in which she wanted to run her tongue across and feel every ridge and bump of them, the perfect V-shape torso tapering sexily into a thin waist. And sadly, the rest was hidden by the offending pair of jeans.

Kurama realized her breathing was getting very heavy as she continued to watch Naruto's body, creamy nectar drooled from her lower mouth.

She tore her eyes away from his godly body with a tremendous effort and looked in his eyes that always pulled her in deeper and deeper, she softly stated, "You are the most gorgeous man I have ever seen, Naruto. I am pretty sure, you must make gods weep with jealousy."

A deep laugh emerged from deep within his chest and he looked at her with a soft smile, "Thank you, Kura. Your compliments boost my confidence tremendously."

She smiled at his humble answer and dropped down on her knees in front of him, Naruto opened his legs far enough for her to crouch between them.

She looked up at him with a seductive smile, "Now to get your jeans off."

She quickly unfastened his belt and opened the button in front of his jeans, she hooked her fingers in the waistband of his jeans and underwear as he lifted his butt up and she swiftly pulled them down in one go. But in her haste, Kurama forgot about one main thing.

**THAWK!**

She reeled her head back slightly as something collided with her chin, she looked towards the offending object and her eyes slowly widened as her gaze got firmly locked on the offending object.

The offending object was her Naruto's cock. Calling it a simple cock would be an utter crime, it was menacingly long. If she had to guess, it was a little over a whopping ten inches in sheer length with a bulbous bell-shaped head which was an angry red in color from all the blood flowing in it. But it wasn't only his immense length that scared her, it was his girth that had her floored, it was definitely thicker than her forearm and even thicker than her fist in girth and if she had to guess, he was a jaw-breaking nine inches in sheer girth. Multiple thick veins ran down the length of his menacing cock like lightning descending from the sky. She lowered her widened eyes to his equally large, heavy hanging ball sack, that complemented his cock perfectly with probably, large egg-sized balls in them.

Kurama released a shuddering breath as she stared at his cock, utterly transfixed. She honestly felt equal parts of scared and equal parts of aroused at watching Naruto's menacing cock throb in front of her.

She buried her fears and shakily raised a hand up and gently wrapped it around the thick base of his pulsating cock, Kurama felt goosebumps rise on her skin from the sheer heat of it. Her dainty hand fell terribly short in comparison to his cock, only being able to cover a little over half the girth and only a little over one-fourth of his cock in length. She released another shuddering breath at the feel of it, it felt harder than diamond at the moment.

She scooted closer to his cock and inhaled his scent and it immediately made her mind hazy from its pungent masculine smell, she buried her nose in the junction between his cock and balls and deeply inhaled his scent through her nostrils, the haze on her mind got even thicker and her breathing started to come out as breathless aroused pants, translucent juices freely flowed from her drooling cunt.

She heard Naruto groan and looked up at his face from beneath his cock, his cock acting as a divider on her face and casting a shadow on her face. She slightly moved her head from beneath it to the side of his cock, she nuzzled her cheek against it lovingly and looked up at him with a cock-drunk smile, "Look at how big it is, darling… it easily goes past my hairline when I put my chin down on it and it is soo~ thick I can't even grab hold of it… and the smell…" Kurama paused and took another deep inhale of his intoxicating smell and looked up at him with an even more drunk smile, "I am getting drunk on its smell, Naru~."

Naruto groaned as he looked down at her cock-drunk smile, he so wanted to just jam his cock down her tight throat but he forced the desire down as he watched her practically worship his cock. He grunted, "Suck on it, Kura."

She flashed him a smile, "Gladly, darling."

Kurama turned her mouth towards Naruto's menacing tower that he called a cock and softly placed a loving kiss on the side of it, she extended her tiny tongue -in comparison to his cock- out of her mouth and flattened it against the thick base of his cock, she immediately fell in love with his taste, he wasn't anything delicious and he tasted _nice_, but it was _his_ taste that she fell in love with. She very slowly dragged her tongue from the base to the tip, feeling every single thick vein as she dragged her tongue upwards, she sucked at a particular thick vein and making it even more pronounced.

She pulled her head back slightly and watched -as thick, pre-cum oozed from his cum-slit and started to dribble downwards the length of his cock. Kurama extended her tongue from her mouth and gently placed it against the direction in which it was dribbling down, she slowly dragged her tongue upwards towards the cum-slit all the while collecting all the pre-cum on her tongue. She scooped all the pre-cum with her tongue and pulled her tongue back in her mouth, she let it rest on her tongue and felt her taste buds electrify at the taste of his pre-cum, his pre-cum tasted so sweet and good, she wanted more.

She brought her other hand forward and placed it on his cock, she started to slowly jerk Naruto's cock with both of her hands and she placed a devoting kiss on top of his bulbous head and opened her mouth as wide as she could and tried to take the thick pillar in her mouth. Kurama felt her lips stretch in an obscene ring and she could feel the slight pain of the tiniest tears at the corner of her lips, but she powered through and managed to take the bulbous head in her mouth.

"Kura…" Naruto groaned in pleasure as she took the head of his meat-pillar in her mouth, he placed his hand atop her head and gently massaged her scalp, "Don't push yourself too much, if you can't take it, then don't. I know I am bigger than most men and if it hurts you, you can stop. Just don't push yourself, okay?"

Kurama closed her eyes as she listened to his gentle words and felt the soothing massage of her scalp, she knew she couldn't take his cock in her mouth fully -or even half- at the moment, just even the head of it made her mouth feel more than full and her jaw was aching at the sheer size of it. But after hearing him, she couldn't bring herself to disappoint him, so she pushed through.

Kurama jerked his cock slightly faster with both of her hands and started to drool all over his meat-pole and copious amounts of drool started to cover it. She took a deep breath through her nostrils and slowly started to bob her head up and down at the cockhead she had managed to take in.

Naruto groaned at the sudden spike of pleasure he started to receive, "Kura… just like that… ughh… suck it harder!"

She felt thrilled at hearing him groan for her and she closed her eyes to focus better at hearing Naruto's groans, she felt a new wave of determination hit her and she bobbed her head faster on his length. Kurama flapped her tongue at the underside of his thick, bulbous head as she -couldn't swirl it around his head due to his sheer girth- continued to pleasure him.

Her hands weren't idle as she stroked the remaining length of his cock -which was a lot- with both of her hands and they slid faster and faster due to his cock getting drenched in her drool. Kurama was rewarded with a thick dollop of pre-cum and she moaned around his cock at his taste.

He moaned at her extremely sloppy blowjob and looked down at her face as she continued to suck his cock. She had her eyes closed, her cheeks bulging due to his girth and face fully flushed, Naruto groaned out loud, "God, Kura! You look so sexy with my cock in your mouth!"

She hummed in appreciation around his cock and was rewarded with a loud groan, she stopped her bobbing of her head but kept it jerking with her hands, she opened her eyes to look up at his face and started humming around his cock. Kurama watched with glee as her Naru's face scrunched up in pleasure when she hummed around his length and she would have smirked if her lips weren't stretched in an obscene ring with slight tears at the corner of them. With this new information, she renewed her efforts with the intent to make him release his seed in her mouth.

Kurama continued this for several long minutes and she could tell he was getting slightly closer to his end but nowhere near. Her total lack of experience was starting to show as her jaw was now throbbing with pain and she couldn't do it for much longer. She stopped her bobbing and slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth with an audible 'pop'. She held his throbbing cock in front of her and looked up at Naruto with a drunken smile, "Your cock is delicious, darling."

"But, too big for you, isn't it? Your jaw is aching now, right?" Naruto softly asked as he ran his hands through her hair. He could tell because, while her hands jerked him faster and faster, she was getting increasingly slow in the past few minutes with her mouth and she would scrunch her face up in slight pain every now and then.

Kurama lowered her head in self-disappointment at hearing him, she knew he would have caught up by now, but she wanted to pleasure him thoroughly and make him scream her name out. She felt slight tears of frustration well up in her eyes.

She suddenly felt him pat her head and looked up at him and saw him giving an understanding, loving smile to her, "It's totally normal Kura. you are inexperienced and I am… slightly bigger…"

She snorted at that and said with a slightly amused smile, "Try the biggest darling."

He ignored her comment and continued, "Whatever, don't expect to be perfect at it, dear. It's your first time, it will take time for you to get used to it but please, don't push yourself too much for me. The last thing on my mind is to hurt you, dear."

She averted her eyes away from Naruto and looked down at his throbbing cock in her dainty hands, "Idiot. If you say things like that, it will only make me want to please you even more."

He looked down at her head with a soft smile on his face, "Do you want me to help you?"

She looked back up at him and nodded her head with an eager smile, "Please! I want to please you and if you can teach me it would be wonderful."

She felt no shame at admitting that to him, she wanted to learn how to thoroughly please him to the point: she could make him cum in mere moments and left him totally breathless and have him scream her name in pleasure.

"Alright then, follow my words from now." Naruto softly stated.

Kurama nodded her head with a smile on her face, "Yes, _Master~_"

He chuckled and started ordering her, "Instead of using your hands, use your breasts to pleasure me."

Kurama looked down at her breasts that were drenched in her saliva and back at his throbbing pillar, she grabbed her breasts and scooted slightly closer to him and pulled herself slightly up, she placed both of her breasts at either side of Naruto's cock, she squeezed her breasts around his cock in her pillowy embrace and started to move them up and down his cock.

"Oh, God yes! Just like that!" He grunted in pleasure and threw his head back as she started to use her breasts to pleasure him, they felt sooo~ soft around his cock that he couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

Hearing Naruto moan like that brought a smile on her lips and she squeezed her breasts tightly around his cock and started to stroke his cock faster and faster. She looked up at his face and felt her smile widening at the look of pure pleasure on his face.

She looked back down at the pillar she was stroking and saw some of the length was still visible despite the size of her breasts and his bell-head was heavily drooling its thick pre-cum from his slightly swollen mouth directly in front of her suddenly dry lips, Kurama tilted her head and took the thick head again in her mouth despite the pain she felt.

She glanced up at his face and saw his expression was displaying the bliss he felt and she redoubled her efforts at pleasuring him.

For the first time in his life, Naruto felt pure pleasure from things related to sex and he wanted more of it. He placed both of his hands on top of her head and she looked up at him quizzically, he growled, "I am going to help you, don't move your head by yourself."

She hummed in response around his cock and waited for him, he started thrusting his cock in and out of her breast and mouth and she moaned as she felt the delicious pleasure of his hard cock rubbing against her sensitive breasts intensify.

Soon, the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and Kurama and Naruto's groans and moans. She felt more and more aroused as she started to occasionally gag on his huge cock due to him cramming more of his cock in her mouth. Her juices were steadily flowing down the length of her thighs and dripping down onto the floor.

She kept her focus on Naruto's face and it was a huge turn-on for her to watch his face scrunch up in pleasure as he continued to fuck her mouth and breasts. She could feel he was getting closer near his end as his cock was positively throbbing continuously and was dripping with pre-cum nonstop.

"Shit! I am getting close Kura!" Naruto grunted out as he increased the pace he was thrusting in her mouth and breasts.

Her jaw was positively aching now, but she ignored it and remained focused on pleasuring him. She hummed around his cock as it rapidly went in and out of her mouth. Her breasts and the half of her face was now thoroughly drenched in a mixture of her drool and his pre-cum. Sticky webs of saliva and pre-cum glistened his cock as it went in and out of her mouth.

As she continued to pleasure him, Kurama realized one thing, she was now addicted to the taste of his cock. She wanted to nuzzle, cradle, and kiss his cock for hours at the end. She was getting addicted to the feeling of having Naruto throb in her mouth, the sheer size of his cock while very daunting was utterly addictive. He could make her choke and gag with not even half his length and the thought of totally having this monster one day thoroughly stuffed in her throat was making her tremble in pleasure.

Naruto could feel himself on the verge of cumming and moaned out, "I am cumming Kura! Take it all in your mouth!"

She felt his thrusts getting very erratic and suddenly his body seized up and she could feel his cock throbbing non-stop in her mouth. She took all the cock out -which wasn't much- of her mouth until the very tip remained and she sealed her lips shut around the swollen tip of the head.

Suddenly Naruto groaned out loud and screwed his eyes shut, his hips raised in the air and he supported himself with his hands. His cock started to release his hot, thick creamy load inside her mouth. Her eyes widened at the sheer amount of cum he was spewing, her cheeks got bloated and she eagerly started drinking it.

She drank and drank and **drank** as wave after wave of cum filled her mouth and the amount was starting to get overwhelming for her, his thick baby-batter was leaking from the corner of her lips and soon she couldn't take it anymore and released the cum-cannon from her mouth and closed her eyes. Spurt after spurt, it spewed his hot load on her face and on her breasts and after a whole minute of non-stop cumming, his massive load died down and he fell back on his butt and exhaled softly.

His breathing was slightly ragged from the immense pleasure he felt for the first time in his life, Naruto looked down at her and felt his already hard cock positively throb at the sight of her.

Kurama couldn't believe it, the moment his potent seed hit her tongue - her own orgasm was triggered. Despite her desperately wanting to continue drinking his cum, her body was trembling in her own shock and she wasn't able to continue to drink Naruto's cum and she got bathed in his cum -which to her, was even hotter.

After his cum-cannon stopped bathing her and her own shocks of orgasm subsided. She shivered in arousal at being covered in his hot cum and she swirled the mouthful of cum in her mouth and decided - it was her new favorite drink from now. If his pre-cum was good, this was totally on a different level, it was soo~ sweet and thick, she couldn't get enough of it.

After gulping down all the cum she had in her mouth, she opened her one eye as the other was covered in his cum and looked down at her body, her eye actually lost focus as Kurama saw her thoroughly cum covered breasts, her flesh was only visible here and there in his inch, thick pool of whitish jizz that has thoroughly drenched her.

'_Soooo~ much~ cum~~!' _She moaned to herself in delight, as she started to scoop up his cum from her fully covered face and breasts by cupping her hands and eagerly gulping it. She got in her own world as she continued to clean herself of his cum by gulping it down. When she was finally clean enough, she opened her other eye and looked up, and she was promptly greeted with a pussy moistening sight -Naruto's towering cock that she was utterly addicted to within mere moments and that had just bathed her in his hot cum, throbbing inches from her face.

Her hot breath washed over his throbbing cock making it throb even more for her as she looked on in surprised awe at his cock, wasn't it supposed to go down after orgasm.

"I have too much stamina to go down after a single ejaculation, dear." He said in a calm tone, after watching her stare at his cock in surprise.

She groaned at the obvious answer, of course, he wouldn't go down after a single orgasm. But, that means… she tenderly grabbed his glistening cock with both of her hands and nuzzled it lovingly against her face, Kurama looked up at his face with a hopeful look, "Can I have another huge serving of your delicious cum then, darling?"

Naruto looked down at her face and groaned, she looked so adorable with that expression but the image was ruined by the way she was cradling his cock that was bigger than her whole face and was smearing her with some residue cum, he was sorely tempted to accept but her health came in first, "No, your jaw is aching, isn't it?"

She nodded her head against his cock as she peppered its side with worshiping kisses. No need to hide things from him, he could see through her easily. She softly replied, "A little."

"Don't worry, I will be sure to feed you my cum from now on, every. Single. Day." He said in a husky voice.

Kurama shivered in delight at that and placed a hearty kiss at the side of his cock lovingly and reverently, "Mhmm, good!"

"Can you stand up?" He softly asked.

Her legs felt a little wobbly but she could stand up. She nodded her head against his cock and reluctantly released his cock from her tender hold and placed both of her hands on his muscular thighs and stood up. She looked down at Naruto's face waiting for further instructions.

Naruto looked up at her face and softly smiled, he gestured at his lap, "Come, sit here."

Kurama obeyed and placed both of her hands on his broad shoulders, she climbed up on the bed with her knees on either side of him and sat down at his thighs. She looked down at his hard cock that was resting on her stomach -that was covered in some residual cum- and touching the underside of her breasts. She shivered at realizing how far he would go inside her, _'He will split me into two.' _She thought in fearful anticipation.

She felt his hand on her cheek and tore her eyes away from his cock and looked up at his face, he was looking at her with a slightly sad smile.

Naruto traced his thumb at the corner of her slightly torn lip and softly said, "I am constantly hurting you, aren't I?"

She leaned in his touch and gave him a gentle smile, "I chose to do it, darling. The slight tears will heal in little to no time and this little amount of pain will not stop me from sucking your delicious cock _again and again for the rest of my life~ " _

He exhaled shakily at her seductive purr and favored her with a smirk, "Shall we continue then, Kura?"

She grinned in delight, "Please! I am dying to have this _big, thick, monstrous cock_ of yours inside me, _darling~_"

Naruto smirked and purred in lust, "Then let's get you _prepared~_"

With that, Naruto gently captured Kurama's lips with his and started to trace circles on her lips with his tongue, she eagerly opened her mouth and let his tongue ravish the insides of her mouth. Both moaned in delight and Kurama started grinding her soaked womanhood at his thick pillar.

He continued to taste the insides of her mouth -completely fine with tasting himself in her mouth. Naruto brought his other hand that he was using to support himself forward and grabbed her bountiful breast with it, he started to knead her breast skillfully in his hand and she whimpered in their kiss.

They broke their kiss and he immediately latched his mouth to her creamy, slender neck. He started to suck at the milky white skin of her neck with the intent of leaving a dark hickey. Kurama tilted her head to the side to allow him even greater access to her neck and she wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders, "Mmmm! Yes, darling~! Mark me!"

Hearing her needy plea, he sucked harder on her skin and slightly bit on it to draw some blood, she moaned out loud and he eagerly lapped all the blood that he drew while marking her. He leaned his head back to admire his work and smirked at the dark hickey he left on her neck. Naruto continued to knead her breast and look in her eyes with a dark smirk on his face, "Now, everyone will know you're mine and **mine **alone!"

She whimpered in lust at hearing his possessive tone and closed her eyes with a loud moan as he brought his other hand down to her ass and started groping it as well.

Naruto lowered his mouth to her slightly cum covered breast and took her hard nipple in his mouth and started to suckle on it; all the while skillfully massaging her other breast and plump ass with his hands.

He bit her nipple gently between his teeth and slightly rolled it between his teeth. Kurama whimpered, "Bite my... nipple... harder, darling! Milk... me!"

He did just that and bit her harder and sucked on the nipple hard, fully intent on milking her -despite knowing it was not possible, he suckled her like a newborn thirsty for his meal.

"Oh, yes! Feel so~ good, Naruto!" Kurama moaned in utter pleasure, she could already feel herself getting close at releasing her nectar due to his skillful hands that were thoroughly pleasuring her.

He let go of her nipple from his mouth after thoroughly lavishing it in his saliva and took the other nipple in his mouth and placed the hand he was using to grope that breast on her lonely ass cheek that was not getting any attention. Naruto started to help her in grinding his hard meat against her wet cunt after firmly grabbing both of her buttcheeks.

Kurama tightened her hold on his shoulders and placed her forehead against his shoulder and panted in arousal, all of the skillful ministrations were getting too much for her virgin body. The way the thick shaft of Naruto's monstrous cock was rubbing against her tiny, wet labia in comparison, was sending delicious shocks of pleasure throughout her body. The skillful kneading of both of her asscheeks like they were some kind of dough and his suckling at her breast like a newborn kit was getting too much for her.

"N-Naruto… I am getting close…" She whimpered in arousal.

Naruto removed his mouth from her breast and looked at her face; that was scrunched up in utter pleasure, he smirked and goaded her, "Oh, yeah? Cum for me, dear! Cum all over my cock that you are getting addicted to and drench it in your juices! Mark it as _your_ property with your cum!"

He took a step further and spread her buttcheeks, he prodded his index finger at her clenching and unclenching sphincter muscle and jammed his finger in her ridiculously tight, hot rectum up until the second knuckle.

Kurama was feeling pleasure like none at what her mate was doing to her body, her nails dug into his shoulders as the pleasure became overwhelming for her. She nearly lost it when she heard his words, but the thought of making Naruto's deliciously huge, throbbing cock _her _property made her mind cloud with possessive lust and she was about to cum on the pulsating pillar that was rubbing against her tiny folds but suddenly, she felt him prodding at her totally virgin hole that she never played with and when he suddenly jammed his finger in her tight rectum, she lost it.

Her whole body seized up in his hold, her toes curled to the extreme and her eyes rolled back into her head and she felt her vision go completely white. Kurama shrieked her release, "**I AM CUMMMMMMING~**"

Her inhuman shriek nearly made him deaf, she was violently trembling in his hold as she orgasmed and boy, did she orgasmed. Her juices violently exploded from her vagina and thoroughly drenched his abs, thighs and the most important to her -his cock, in her juices. Utterly and thoroughly marking his cock as _hers _as he had told her to.

Her hold on his shoulders slackened and her arms dangled back at her sides, her head heavily plopped against her fiance's shoulder as she completely went limp in his arms and her body was pressed against his to lean for support. Naruto took his finger out of her clenching anus and wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her tightly and securely, he brought his other arm up and shook her shoulder gently, "Kura, are you alright?"

She was still suffering from the aftershocks from the most powerful orgasm she ever had in her life. Her vision was very slowly returning to her and slowly she regained her senses back and felt Naruto shaking her shoulder, she weakly panted out, "Na-Naruto?"

He looked down at her face and noticed her vision was completely unfocused, her face was flushed a healthy shade of red, drool dripping from her parted lips and her breathing was very heavy. He gently asked again, "Are you feeling alright, Kura?"

She weakly nodded her head against his shoulder and panted out, "J-Just let me…"

Naruto smiled down at her and lovingly kissed the top of her head, he started to run his hands through her silky orange hair and softly said, "Take your time, dear."

A smile came upon Kurama's messy face and she nuzzled her face deeper into his shoulder, she weakly said, "You are too good to me, darling."

She felt his chest rumble slightly as a soft laugh bubbled up from his throat, the laugh of his that she loved to hear. His gentle voice filled with amusement flowed in her ear, "Well, a goddess like you, deserves to be treated with such care."

She weakly raised her hand and softly slapped it against the arm that was holding her, "Stop it, I am not such a good person you make me out to be."

"Well, that's true." Naruto surprisingly agreed.

"Eh!?" She exclaimed in surprise.

"You are clumsy."

"Ugghh…"

"You are irresponsible."

"Ugghh…"

"You are too lazy."

"Guhh…"

"You are very selfish."

"Ughhh…"

"But, you know what?"

Her head got lower and lower as he mercilessly replied to her, she raised her depressed head up and looked Naruto in the face and felt her cheeks burn slightly at the sheer adoration in his eyes, Kurama breathlessly asked, "What?"

Naruto smiled at her and her cheeks only got redder, "But, you are still the most wonderful woman I have ever met in my life, Kurama."

She averted her eyes down and softly muttered with a smile on her face, "Idiot."

"Your idiot, aren't I?" He asked with a wide smile on his face.

She glanced up at her Naru's face and gave him a radiant smile, "Totally mine!"

He agreed with a loving smile, "Yes, totally yours."

She raised both of her revitalized arms and grabbed his head and pulled his head against her, she captured his lips in a very soft kiss.

This kiss was totally different from every kiss they have shared since the start of the night, this kiss was soft, gentle, filled with pure love and total adoration for each other. There was no tongue play involved, just soft pressing of each other lips against one another and relishing in the warmth that was provided by the small act of their mutual love. Their eyes fluttered closed and they enjoyed the highly romantic kiss they were sharing. It was a type of kiss, that promised their undying love for each other, no matter what happens, how good or bad it gets. They will remain at each other's sides through thick and thin.

They separated only after when they felt the need to breathe and kept their forehead pressed against each other, they opened their eyes and gazed into others with the softest of smiles on their faces. Kurama softly uttered against his lips, "I love you so much, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's smile widened slightly and he muttered in the same loving tone she used, "I love you too, Kurama Uzumaki."

Her smile threatened to split her face when she heard her, now, full name from him. Kurama Uzumaki, such a _perfect_ name. Though her smile faltered slightly when she felt the monstrous man-meat of his, throb against her taut stomach. She bit her lip and said in a needy voice, "Darling… please, take me. I can't wait any longer."

He gulped at the sheer need in her voice and softly asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head softly and looked at him with a begging look, "Please, take me."

"It will be painful." He gently stated.

"For you, I can bear it." She resolutely replied.

He nodded his head with a soft smile and stated firmly, "But, I will lead it from here and you will tell me if it gets too painful for you, is that understood?"

Kurama lowered her eyes and submissively replied, "Yes, darling."

"Good~" Naruto purred in satisfaction at her submissive reply.

To be honest, he wanted to prepare her more and perform cunnilingus on her to get her more prepared, but alas, you don't get everything you want now, do you?

Naruto started to shuffle up on his bed taking her along with him and when he felt it was satisfactory for them, he fell back on his back and took her along with him. He suddenly flipped them over and he loomed over her with both of his hands at either side of her shoulders.

He looked down at her face and gave her a soft smile, "Won't you grab a pillow for me, dear?"

Kurama nodded her head and grabbed a pillow from above her head and looked up at him expectantly.

Naruto pushed himself up and stood on his knees in between her legs, his knees sinking from his weight in the soft mattress. He took the pillow from her and softly ordered, "Raise your hips up."

She raised her butt up and he placed the pillow under her butt to get her more comfortable and leveled to him. He looked at her face and softly asked, "Comfortable?"

"Mhmm," Kurama nodded her head as she lifted her head to look up at him and her eyes immediately dropped down to his hard, glistening cock that looked ready to destroy her tiny pussy. She had never taken anything bigger than her two dainty fingers, how she would manage his monstrous cock was beyond her. She was slightly afraid, her vagina might end up getting teared up due to his sheer size, but the idea of totally getting ruined by her mate/fiance/soon-to-be-husband was getting her going like nothing else.

She tore her eyes away from _her _property with considerable effort and looked up at Naruto's smirking face. She felt her cheeks slightly burn up in embarrassment and arousal at getting caught staring at his godly cock like it was the center of her world. Kurama gave him a pleading stare, "How much more are you going to make me wait, darling. Please! Fuck me! Ruin me! Destroy my tight pussy!"

Naruto released a shuddering breath at hearing her beg, he scooted closer to her and she eagerly spread her legs more to accommodate him in between her legs. He grabbed hold of his throbbing cock with one hand and started to languidly stroke himself, her eyes immediately dropped down and watched with hunger as he stroked himself.

She watched entranced, as his hand -which was barely able to circle around his full girth- moved up and down his hard, thick shaft. A thick dollop of pre-cum oozed from his distended cum-slit and she licked her suddenly dry lips at the sight of it. She pouted as it dropped down at the bed, such a waste of the delicious cream. It would be much better if his cock was dripping somewhere else, like her suddenly dry mouth for example. Mmmm, definitely in her mouth.

He stopped himself from stroking under her ravenous stare and calmly aligned the dripping bulbous head at the entrance of her beautiful, utterly soaked pink pussy. Her womanhood, just like her, was beautiful. The tiny pink folds of her outer labia were spreading outwards like a butterfly spreading her wings for the first time. Due to her being thoroughly turned-on, her extremely sensitive bundle of nerves was emerged from under her clitoral hood. Resting just under her clitoris was her tiny opening of urethral and under it was his target, her vaginal opening, which was partially covered by her hymen and was continuously releasing a thin trail of translucent juices. Must be partially exposed due to her fingering, he mused.

Naruto started to saw his thick cock up and down her opening and she moaned in pleasure, Kurama looked up at his face with a needy, lustful look, "Please darling, don't… ahh~... tease me anymore!"

"Alright," He nodded his head and aligned the thick head of his cock against the tiny opening of her leaking vagina.

Kurama looked down and gulped in nervousness, his cock was just too massive in comparison to her tiny pussy. His cock head was dwarfing her whole tiny womanhood, it looked utterly obscene. She was sure now, Naruto was going to tear her apart. She looked up at his face and saw him gazing down at her with a soft smile.

He kept his cock aligned with one hand and placed his other hand beside her shoulder and leaned over on top of her. Naruto tilted his head to the side and exposed his collarbone to her and softly said, "I know this will be very painful for you and I can't take away that pain, but I can share it with you to some extent. Bite my shoulder when the pain starts to get too much for you, it's the least I can do for you, Kura. Don't be afraid to bite as hard as you can if it helps you, alright?"

Kurama looked down at his exposed neck then back at his smiling face, she couldn't understand what she had done in her life to deserve someone like him. Even now, she could feel herself falling deeper and deeper in love with him, she didn't know how it was possible but her love for him was continuously growing every second. She gazed in Naruto's eyes and softly said, "Kiss me, love."

Naruto looked in surprise at her sudden request but brought his mouth over her and gently pressed his lips against her. Both of her hands came up and entangled in his spiky crimson hair. As he kissed her softly, she felt all her nervousness wash away, all her fears drowning in his unending love for her. She closed her eyes as they were starting to become misty suddenly due to all the love and care he was showing her.

How could an utterly broken person like him become the most wonderful being she had ever had the pleasure to meet, let alone fall heedlessly head over heels in love with him. How could a person who had never known a single shred of love and only felt pain in his early life, could love her so hard -that she could feel herself about to get burned by the sheer intensity of his undying love for her.

Just what was he doing to her? To have her so thoroughly ensnared in his love for her that she couldn't imagine a single moment of her life without him. She wanted to share everything with him, she wanted to spend every moment of the rest of her life laying in his arms, she wanted to live with him and… she wanted to die with him.

A stray tear escaped her closed eyes as she continued to drown in his love for her. He broke the kiss and stared down at her face, he let go of his cock and brought his hand up and wiped the tear that had escaped from her eye. Naruto gently asked, "What happened, Kurama?"

Kurama opened her shimmering eyes that were shining with love for him and gave him a warm smile, "Just got overwhelmed with your love for a moment."

"I see…" He softly mumbled against her lips, "Are you alright?"

"Never better, love!" She grinned as she answered.

Naruto smiled at her and softly asked, "Ready?"

Now that all her nervousness was gone, she gave him an alluring smirk, "Come on, darling, do me!"

Naruto grabbed his cock again and repositioned the bulbous head of his throbbing pillar against her tiny entrance, he tilted his head to the side and brought his shoulder near her mouth. He looked in her eyes for one final time for confirmation and she softly nodded her head.

He took a deep breath in and with a gentle but powerful thrust, he speared the head of his cock inside her painfully tight wet vagina -breaking the hymen in the process. Naruto grimaced as she had immediately sunk her teeth in his skin and her nails dug in his back as a loud wail of pain erupted from her throat, which was muffled due to her biting down on his shoulder.

He glanced at Kurama's face and couldn't help but wince, as her face was scrunched up in pure agony. He was pretty sure the copious amounts of warm fluid he was feeling dribbling down the length of his cock wasn't just her juices but her blood too. He was afraid that he may have caused a tear in her womanhood, so he stayed there motionless for as long as she required but hearing her continuous wails and groans of pain, it was going to be a heartbreaking wait.

Pure agony, that's what Kurama felt when his thick club of a cock head entered her, now, not-so-virgin vagina. It was only his cock head but he stretched, stretched and **stretched** her tiny inner walls to the point she was sure, if half a centimeter more of girth was added, he would rip her vagina apart ruthlessly and utterly, leaving her infertile and with permanent damage for the rest of her life.

Even now, she could feel the slightest of tears that his sheer girth had caused in her vagina and it was only due to her being a member of the fox-beast clan that her vagina would be fine tomorrow due to her regenerative abilities. The pain, on the other hand, could have trained her body all she had wanted but none could have prepared her for pain like this. She had immediately sunk her teeth harshly in his exposed shoulder and a loud wail of pain erupted from her.

Tears started to fall from Kurama's screwed shut eyes as she continued to whimper in pain. Her mouth was now filled up with the taste of his life-giving liquid that was flowing from the puncture marks she had made with her sharp teeth.

Naruto closed one of his eyes in slight pain from the sinking of her teeth in his shoulder and her incredible tightness, she was tighter than anything he had felt in his entire life and was squeezing the life out of his cock head. He soothingly asked, "Is it too much, dear?"

She nodded her head softly and slightly removed her teeth from his shoulder and sucked at his wound she had inflicted, all the while trying to stop her whimpering.

"Do you want me to stop and pull out?" He gently asked.

Kurama shook her head in negative at that, no matter how painful, she wasn't going to back down now. She finally had him inside her, no matter how little she had managed, but he was inside her. There was no way in hell she would stop.

He softly nodded his head with a smile on his face, "Alright, let me help you take your mind off the pain."

Naruto tilted his head slightly and placed a kiss on the side of her head and reached down with his free hand and started to rub her just above her clitoris. He was rewarded with a slight moan from her in between her grunts and groans of pain. He decided to play dirty to take her mind off the pain for the moment and slid his hand a tab bit lower and pinched the clitoris in between the tips of his index finger and thumb. Then he did it, he channeled a very minute amount of lightning magic in the tip of his finger and thumb and electrocuted her extremely sensitive bundle of nerves.

The reaction was instantaneous, Kurama's whole body seized up, her toes curled around his calves, the grip of her mouth and hands on his shoulders went slack and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She came with a loud moan -pain, all but forgotten at the moment, "**CUMMMMMING!**"

He groaned as her already tight walls clenched his cock head even tighter and drenched his cock in her fluids. Seeing she was utterly dazed at the moment and her body was feeling the aftershocks of the extremely sudden orgasm, he decided to take advantage of it, as soon as her vaginal walls slackened around his cock head, he crammed half of his length in a slow thrust inside her extremely slick fleshy cavern.

In her daze, Kurama moaned out loud, "Mmmmmm~! Soo~ big~! Soo~ full~!"

Naruto groaned in pleasure as her tight walls clenched and unclenched around his thick meat-pillar like they were trying to actively milk him for his seed. Her extremely tight inner walls were actively massaging his cock with continuous contraction and expansion. He continued to rub her clitoris to drag her orgasm for long and take her mind away from the pain.

She moaned out loud as her orgasm was prolonged from him stuffing his monstrous meat in her and the rubbing of her clitoris. Tremors racked her body as she slowly came back to her senses. The sheer agony she felt before had suddenly reduced to dull throbbing pain in her tight cunt.

Kurama whimpered as she felt thoroughly stuffed as she came back to her senses. She felt full to the brim with his cock buried inside her, stretched to an obscene limit due to the sheer girth. She opened her tear-filled eyes that were coming back into focus and gazed up at his face. "N-Naruto… ohhhh~!"

He looked down at her face with a smirk, "Want me to start moving, dear?"

She looked to the side and her gaze fell upon the reflection of the two shown in the mirror, her eyes nearly bulged out of her head at realizing only half of his cock was inside her. She felt full to the limit and it was only _half _of it inside her! She could even see the slight bulge that was forming in her lower abdomen in the shape of his thick cock.

A shiver racked her body and a mini-orgasm was triggered from the highly arousing image. Kurama looked back at Naruto's face and slowly nodded, "Please… I want to feel your monstrous meat moving… oohhh… inside me~_._"

He nodded his head and slowly pulled his cock out until only the tip of the head remained in and thrust in gently until half of the cock was buried inside her.

"Mmmmmm! Soooo biggg~!" She whimpered as she felt his cock start to move.

He started to thrust his cock in and out at a slow gentle rhythm, he brought his hand up from her clitoris and started to knead her large breast with it.

Her hands went back to his shoulders and she crossed her legs upon his calves. Her mouth latched at the spot she had punctured during the initial penetration and started to suck it softly, all the while muffled groans of pleasure mixed with slight pain escaped her.

Kurama closed her eyes and felt the fat bulbous head move inside her drooling womanhood, she could feel the ridge of his cock head followed by every thick blood pumping nerves on it, the sheer texture she could feel from Naruto's cock as he gently and lovingly thrust inside her clinging womanhood, triggered another orgasm from her.

"CUMMMMING!" She moaned out loud as she came again for the fourth time. Her body spasmed as she underwent the shocks of an orgasm.

Naruto gritted his teeth as she clamped around once more around his cock, he didn't stop however and continued the slow gentle pace he had set for her until she got used to his half-length.

Kurama Uzumaki's eyes rolled back as she groaned in arousal at having her orgasm prolonged by his continuous slow thrust, "Darling~! Ahhh~! Yesss~!"

He continued the slow and gentle pace for several long minutes and he could tell the pain she felt was subsiding and pleasure was taking over her mind.

And he was right, the throbbing pain she was feeling from stretched out to the extreme limit was still there, but all the pain was drowned in the sea of pleasure she was receiving from half of his fat monstrous meat thrusting in and out of her in a slow, gentle pace and him kneading her breast skillfully. Kurama looked at him with drool running down from her parted lips, she whimpered out, "Y-You can… ahhh~... move fa-faster… ohhh~... Na-Naru~"

Naruto looked at her flushed face that was now scrunched up with pleasure instead of agony she felt at the initial penetration, he grunted in affirmation and started to increase his pace as he was thrusting. He gradually increased his pace until it was double the pace he was thrusting.

Kurama's moans got increasingly louder and he latched his mouth at the slender neck of her and started to suck, lick, and bite on her flushed skin. She canted her head to the side to allow more access to her soon-to-be-husband at her neck and her hands went up from his broad back that has many scratches to his crimson locks and her fingers played with his soft hair.

She could feel another orgasm rapidly approaching her, the coil in the pit of her stomach getting tighter as he plunged the girthy half-length of his cock inside her faster. Naruto was lavishing the curve of her slender neck with love bites. His hand that was kneading her breast like the finest of doughs stopped caressing her magnificent tit and pinched her diamond hard nipple and pulled on it, hard.

All that ministration on her body proved way too much for her and she came again and she came hard. Kurama's grip on his hair tightened and pulled on them -nearly pulling them from their roots, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, again, and her vision exploded in stars. Her toes curled and legs tightened around his calves and nearly made him plunge his whole length if he wasn't careful at that moment. She cried out in carnal pleasure, "DA-DARLING! I-I-I AM CUMMMMMINGG!"

Her pussy drenched his already soaked cock in more of her juices and tightly restricted his girthy schlong in her velvety cavern from moving. He has to grit his teeth to stop himself from nearly cumming as her tight cavern was trying to milk him for all he was worth.

Naruto removed his mouth from her neck and tilted his head to be eye level with her, he looked in her unfocused eyes and captured her parted lips in a ravishing kiss. She moaned in delight as he ravished her mouth, he gave her no chance to even compete, just utterly ravished her mouth and beat her tongue in submission.

As Misses Uzumaki was utterly dazed from the ravishing of her mouth and from the after-effects of her recent orgasm, he took advantage and plunged himself as deep as her velvety walls allowed him. He managed to plunge three-quarters of his monstrous meat before his swollen cock head hit her cervix.

Her eyes rolled back in her head once more as another orgasm was triggered the moment his girthy cock rubbed against her g-spot without even trying and knocked on the opening of her cervix. Her cries of ecstasy were muffled by his mouth, "MMMMMMMPPPPHHHH!"

Naruto groaned in her mouth as he screwed his eyes shut to stop himself from cumming as his three-quarter of obscenely thick man-meat got massaged from her vaginal walls, even her hungry cervix was trying to coax his seed as the tiny opening of it clenched and unclenched around his distended cum-slit.

He parted from her swollen lips after thoroughly ravishing her mouth and she took deep gulps of air as all the air inside of her was forcibly sucked out from the toe-curling kiss of his. Kurama moaned breathlessly, "Sooooo~ bigggg~! Your… cock is too big~, da-darling!"

He smirked at her and did an agonizingly slow long thrust, he pulled his cock painfully slow and shoved it back in at the same torturous pace until his swollen head knocked at the opening of her tiny cervix.

Her toes curled as she felt the tortuous thrust of his godly cock, due to the agonizing slow thrust she vividly felt every single ridge and bump of his cock as it scraped against her drenched womanhood. A long sensuous moan left her mouth, "Ohhhhhhhhh~"

Kurama felt blissfully full as Naruto's cock stretched her tight passage, as he continued his newly created torturous pace. He spread his legs wider while continuing his torturous pace and her legs instantly wrapped around his lower back. He stopped kneading her bountiful breast and grabbed a hold of her forearm and lightly pulled on it. She understood what he was trying to do in the midst of receiving the mind-numbing pleasure and released her hold on his hair and laid her hand flat on the bed beside her head.

He slid his hand with featherlight touches through the length of her arm and intertwined their fingers after grabbing hold of her smaller hand in his bigger one. He increased his pace and went for fast, deep thrusts as he continued to pound her.

Her moans and groans got louder at the increase in the pace and her grip on his hand tightened, she slid her hand down to his cheek and looked deep into his eyes with pleasure clouded eyes, she breathlessly uttered, "Kiss… Mmmmmm… me, Na-ohhhhh-ruto!"

He looked back into her eyes and crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss as he continued to work his abdominal, hip, and leg muscles. Both of their eyes fluttered close as they enjoyed the kiss and both moaned and groaned in each other mouths as Naruto continued to fuck her at a steady, fast pace.

For several long minutes, they retracted from each other's mouth and went back at kissing again as he continued to pound her into oblivion and bringing her to orgasm again and again. Both could tell the other was on the verge of orgasm as their pleasure continued to ascend at new levels of carnal bliss.

Kurama could feel him throbbing positively in her clinging womanhood, she had been slightly sad due to her climaxing again and again, and being denied of his cum every single time as she came. She wanted to feel his hot, potent seed sloshing in her womb as his virile load impregnates her. She wanted to feel his cum alongside her with every single orgasm she had. She wanted to get bred by her _big, strong, loving mate~._

Naruto could feel himself at the verge of climaxing, he could only delay it for so long by his sheer will as her tight cunt walls massaged his obscenely thick three-quarters of length deliciously. His thrusts were getting erratic as his breathing was quicking due to the sheer pleasure he was feeling from copulating for the first time in his life willingly with the woman he loved and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He parted from her lips and groaned in pleasure, "I-I-I am getting… ugghh… close, honey. Where do… guhhh... you want it?"

Kurama breathlessly moaned and panted as she looked deep into his eyes as they continued to consummate their relationship, his eyes were showing many things at the moment but the most dominant emotion visible despite the mind-numbing pleasure he was inflicting on her was: love. Naruto's love shone for her as the most dominant emotion she could see in his eyes through her lust clouded eyes, not pleasure, but love for her was the foremost even in this situation. She closed her eyes and moaned out loud at what she wanted, "Cum… ahhh~ inside me, _**my **__darling~_! I-I want you to… mmmmm~… breed me, _**my **__fiance~_! Make me… ohhhh~... pregnant, _**my **__Naruto_! Impregnate me… ohhh~yesss~... with your virile seed, _**my**_ _mate~_!"

Naruto shivered in lust at hearing her, the sheer hunger and dark possessiveness in her tone made him nearly climax, but the thought of impregnating her was what sent him over the edge. He buried the three-quarters of his fat length inside her spasming walls with a cervix bruising thrust and captured her lips in a ravishing kiss.

Both of their bodies seized up in sync and both loudly groaned and moaned in each other's mouth as they came at the exact moment. His distended cum-slit plugged in the tiny opening of her cervix and started to spew its massive hot load directly in her womb; with the single intent of breeding her with his virile seed.

The nine-tailed vixen moaned out loud in her mate's mouth as her womb was getting filled, filled, and **filled **as Naruto continued to ejaculate in her womb. A successive orgasm racked her body as her womb started to inflate to contain his massive amount of potent load.

As he continued to ejaculate, her womb was not able to handle the massive amount of baby-batter and it was with great regret that his seed started overflowing from her womb and started to dribble out of her womanhood. A steady puddle of their mixed juices formed on their bed as he continued to ejaculate more and more of his hot jizz in her.

After a full minute of non-stop cumming, his massive load finally died down and he decided to stay inside her instead of pulling out. They broke their kiss and panted heavily, Kurama's breathing was very heavy compared to Naruto as she was the one on the end of insane mind-numbing pleasure.

Her face was a healthy shade of red, her eyes were unfocused as she gazed at his face blinking rapidly, her swollen lips were parted and copious amounts of drool were continuously running down the side of her face. Her sumptuous breasts heaved up and down and her diamond hard nipples scraped against his chiseled chest. Her legs loosened around his lower back and dropped down at either side of his thighs.

As her senses started to return from the mind-numbing orgasm she had experienced, her vision came back and stared up at Naruto's softly smiling face. He softly said in a breathless voice, "Hey, welcome back… to the land of the living."

Kurama could feel his virile seed sloshing around in her womb and a tired smile filled with joy came upon her face, "Hey… yourself, darling… you filled… me up sooo~ much."

A smirk came upon his flushed face and he said in a husky voice, "Just what you wanted, right, Ku~ra~ma~?"

Her flushed cheeks turned redder at the reminder of her words and she squeezed his hand tightly in her hold and weakly brought her other arm from behind his back and slapped his bicep that he was using to support himself, she softly mumbled, "Idiot. Don't remind me."

He smirked down at her and a pleasant shiver ran down her spine, "Why~? The sheer possessiveness in your words alone made me blow, dear. It turned me on _soooo~ much~_!"

She shivered at his husky purr and she suddenly realized his cock was still inside her and it was hard and raring to go for more. Kurama looked back in his eyes with a slightly fearful look, "You are still hard, darling?"

If she was honest with herself, she was starting to feel tired, but that was to be expected from a three-hundred-year-old virgin before tonight. She didn't know how long she would be able to keep up with him if he continued to fuck her like this.

"Kura, Kura, Kura," Naruto shook his head in faux-disappointment and flashed her a devious grin that sent shivers down her spine, "You think I would go down after ejaculating just two times, tsk, tsk, tsk, you underestimate me, dear. I am not going down until your mind gets_ utterly broken_ from the sheer pleasure, I am not going down until you remember nothing except _my _and _**my **_name alone, I am not going down until your throat goes hoarse from screaming _**my **_name, I am not going down until you pass out, _dear~_."

Kurama looked him in the eye with a fearful look, just what kind of monster she had unleashed? He will not stop until her mind gets _broken_? He will not stop until she can only remember _his_ name and _**his**_ name alone? He will not stop until her voice goes hoarse? She looked him up in the eyes and judging by his smirk, he will do all that to her. She shivered as she continued to look him in his eyes, will she be left as nothing but a broken woman for him and him alone, the mere thought of being left like that for him was… was… _turning her on sooo~~ much~~_!

A dark chuckle left Naruto's lips as he witnessed her reaction and it sent chills down her spine, he looked down at her with a smirk, "Is that what you want~? To be turned into my _whore~_? To be left utterly broken by _me~_? To serve me with the sole purpose of your life being a _breeding stock for me~_? Isn't that what you want, _honey~_? Answer me?"

A shiver racked her body at his words and she lowered her gaze from his dominating look and Kurama whimpered in a low, submissive voice, "Yes, master."

His cock throbbed inside her at the utterly submissive look she gave him and he immediately crashed his lips against hers and utterly dominated the kiss. Her breath left her and her toes curled from the sheer dominating and the utterly possessive kiss. She whimpered out loud in his mouth.

He separated from her after he had left her in a daze, he reluctantly untangled his intertwined fingers from the hand he was holding and pushed himself up until he was standing on his knees that were making some squishy noises from all the cum that was on the bed. Naruto looked down at her and felt his breath left him.

Her body was slightly glistening from the mixture of sweat, saliva and their juices, her skin was flushed and due to the low lightning directly falling on her, it was giving her an otherworldly glow about her.

She moaned as he moved and his cock did a slow grind inside her, she looked down at their connected sex and her eyes widened in sheer disbelief at seeing the prominent bulge in her abdomen and at the fact he was still not completely inside her. Just how much more she could take before his cock was fully inside her.

Noticing him gone silent for a few moments, she looked up at his face and felt her cheeks burn slightly at the utterly transfixed look he had while gazing at her, she slightly averted her eyes and softly asked, "Is something… mmmmm… the matter, darling?"

Naruto shook his head with a soft smile on his face, "No, I don't think I am ever going to get used to your otherworldly beauty, Kura."

A smile bloomed on her flushed face and she looked back in his eyes and flashed him a radiant grin, "Well, you better… ohhhh… not get used to it because I certainly don't want to kill any poor woman… ahhh… you even look at because you got tired… mmmm… of me!"

Naruto did a slow thrust in response to her words and grinned as her face scrunched back up in pleasure, he asked in an amused voice, "Oh, is that so?"

Kurama moaned in response and gave him a dark possessive look, "Mmmm… if you dare cheat on me… ahhhh… I will kill that whore first, then I… ohhh... will kill you and then, I will finally kill myself, is that clear, darling~?"

He shivered at the dark look she was giving him and gave her a soft smile, "I will die before thinking of cheating on you, honey."

She grinned in response, "I know, darling~"

Naruto smiled in response and placed both of his hands on her thighs, he slid them along her legs with featherlight touches and took great delight as she shuddered from his light touch. He grabbed her shins and brought both of her legs forward and pressed her thighs against her breasts, he looked in her confused eyes and ordered firmly, "Turn around, on your hands and knees, now. And just a fair warning, if my cock slipped out, there will be dire _punishment_ for you, honey~!"

A shiver racked Misses Uzumaki's body at the thought of punishment, what was happening to her? What was she turning into to get turned on by the thought of receiving punishment at the hands of her beloved? She released a shuddering breath mixed with a moan and slowly started to turn around.

She slowly twisted her upper body and placed both of her hands on her one side, she slowly applied pressure on her hands and twisted her lower body too, a shuddering moan left her as his cock ground against her hot, vaginal walls. Kurama applied more pressure on her hands and slowly pushed herself up on her hands and knees and her beloved helped along to get her in the position by gripping her waist and accordingly adjusting himself to be in a comfortable position. As his obscenely thick cock rotated inside and scraped all her pleasure points at once, she moaned out loud, "Ahhh… your cock~!"

Now that she was on all her fours, Naruto smirked a little and firmly grabbed a hold of her thin waist and started to slowly thrust in and out of her with deep, gentle strokes.

As his monstrous fleshy member started to move inside her vaginal walls, Kurama moaned out loud, "It's so~~ deep inside me~~!"

Kurama's mate grinned at her moans and slid his left hand down from her waist to her engorged clitoris, he pinched it with his index finger and thumb and started to roll it in-between the pads of his finger and thumb. Her moans instantly intensified as he started to add this sensational pleasure to her already mind-numbing pleasure she was receiving.

As he started to provide the double pleasure assault on her, Naruto grinned and huskily said, "Brace yourself, honey, we are only getting started~!"

Before Kurama could say anything in response to those wonderful words, Naruto increased the pace he was thrusting in without any warning and took the ability of proper speech from her - reducing her to a moaning mess.

Kurama raised her head weakly and looked in front of her through pleasure-clouded eyes, her gaze settled on the mirror that she was now directly facing and her eyes met her beloved Naruto's; who gave her a devious smirk as he noticed the eye-contact and did something she thought he would not do again - she should have known better.

He channeled a minute amount of lightning to the tip of his index finger and thumb and electrocuted her clitoris as he continued to pump his fat cock in and out of her - again. The result was instantaneous, her back arched, her fingers tightly gripped the bedsheets they were holding and her eyes rolled back in her skull as she came again, "CUMMMMMMING!"

As Kurama's body trembled in pleasure, Naruto took advantage of her unfocused state and did what he had intended to after getting her into this specific position - he rammed his huge cock fully inside her until not a single centimeter remained outside. His engorged cock head brutally rammed against her cervix and filled her vagina to the utmost limit in this new position - which allowed even deeper penetration than the last one.

**CLAP!**

There was a loud sound of their hips meeting as Naruto finally entered her fully. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as she was unable to contain it inside her mouth from the sudden full penetration and a successive orgasm racked her whole body from the incomprehensible pleasure she received from having him obscenely stretch her out, "TOO~~ BIGG! SOO~~ FULL! CUMMMMMMINGGG!"

Naruto didn't give her a single moment to recover from the back-to-back climax she just had and he pulled his cock out with a considerable effort because of her hot, wet walls constricting his movement due to the orgasm she was suffering and he rammed himself back inside her fully with another loud fleshy _clap _of their skins. Her scream died down in her throat as her mouth remained open with her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Naruto wanted his soon-to-be-wife to feel heaven on earth from the sheer pleasure he provided, so he decided to do just that. His right hand that was gripping her thin waist slid to her right ass cheek and he roughly grabbed it and started to knead it as he thrust inside her with a considerable pace along with playing with her clitoris, simultaneously.

Kurama didn't last long against Naruto's godlike skills that he unwantedly learned and she came again from all the mind-numbing ministrations that he was administering upon her, she screamed out loud, "D-DA-DARLING! SL-SLOW DOWN… AHHHH~... PLEASE~~! CUMMMMINGG~!"

Naruto didn't stop, even as her walls tightly constricted his thick member as she came, he used the strength of his abdominal and leg muscles as he continued to pound her without any hints of slowing down. Naruto gave a gruff chuckle as he continued to pleasure her masterfully, "Slow down,… uggg… oh heavens no, dear! I am not slowing down… guhhh... until I cum inside you again and fill you… uhhh… up!"

Kurama's breasts heaved in circles and hit her chin as he continued to pound her without slowing down for even a second to give her a rest. Her eyes were watering from all the pleasure she was receiving, her breathing was coming out as mere irregular pants from her open mouth and drool dripped from her hanging tongue down on the bed they were copulating.

'_Too much~! Mind turning into mush~!' _She thought what she couldn't vocalize due to her receiving mind-shutting pleasure, the pleasure he was inflicting upon her was starting to make her mind blank. Her womanhood was getting too sensitive due to having orgasms again and again, and her wonderful darling was not letting her recover even for a moment.

Naruto looked down at their inter-connected sexes and felt a thrill ran through his body watching her luscious ass ripple every time their hips collided, he started to increase his pace even more - intent on making her first experience memorable.

He stopped pinching her clitoris and started to rub circles above it, his hand on her ass roughly and expertly kneaded her ass cheek like dough. His monstrous man-meat driving in and out of her with above impressive speeds. Naruto could feel her walls convulsing violently again and he knew she was close again.

He continued pounding her at a constant fast pace and brought his hand away from her ass cheek and swiftly brought it down on her rippling derriere-

**SMACK!**

-And spanked her, hard. Her body trembled again as her back arched, her toes curled and her body shook with an unimaginable amount of pleasure coursing through her, she screamed with her tongue hanging out and eyes rolling back, "SHUMMMMMINGGG!"

Kurama's arms lost her strength and her face dropped down on the bed, her face pressed down on its side as she continued to drool from her open mouth with her tongue hanging sideways. _'Too much~~! Can't handle this much~! Naruto's majestic cock is too much~!' _She moaned to herself in utter pleasure.

Naruto slowed down slightly after watching her losing her arm strength, he looked towards the mirror and noticed her totally fucked silly expression with her eyes completely out of focus, he asked out of worry, "Are you alright, dear?"

Maybe, he went too far?

Kurama noticed him slow down and weakly lifted her head and looked back at him with watery eyes, she slurred out in a weak, pleasure-filled voice, "Why... mmm… did you… ohhhh… shlow down~?"

Nope, he was doing an A-Ok job here!

He grinned at her and immediately increased his pace back to what it was and loud moans immediately started to escape her open mouth.

For the next hour, he fucked her into oblivion into the same position. Kurama lost count how many times she came and now she was experiencing a chain of orgasms - where one orgasm tapered and another one immediately took place, her mind at this point was totally blank and only one thing remained on her pleasure-filled mind - her Naruto.

She for the life of her couldn't remember anything other than the name of her beloved, he had literally fucked the memory of everything else out of her. Now all that was left of her was drooling and moaning mess that continued to get fucked by her hunk of a mate.

Naruto's hips were a blur as he thrust in and out of her at tremendous speeds, he continued to spank her ass cheeks by switching hands and simultaneously played with her clitoris by said switching hands. Her ass cheeks were a bright red color with bright red hand marks covering her delicious derriere.

Sweat dripped from their bodies due to the rising heat of the room due to their intense copulation, their bed was now just a large puddle of their mixed juices and it made _creaking_ noises as he furiously pounded her perfectly fit, tight fleshy walls.

**CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!SMACK!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!SMACK!CLAP!CLAP!**

The sounds of their hips furiously colliding, Kurama getting her ass spanked, and their throaty moans and groans reverberated throughout their room, Naruto grit his teeth as he was finally close to his end. He grunted out, "I am getting… ughh… close, Kura!"

Kurama heard Naruto and manage to form a reply despite the mind-meltdown she was suffering from the pleasure, "Inshide… ohhhh… cum inshide me! Breed me… ahhhhhh… Narutoooooo~! Make… Fuckkkk… me bear your kitsh… ahhhh… darling~💗!"

Naruto gritted his teeth as he continued to pump his obscenely thick meat rod in and out of her tight soaking wet walls, as he was just upon his climax; he pinched her clitoris with his right hand and lightly tugged at the bundle of nerves and he jammed his thumb of his left hand that he was using to knead her left ass cheek inside her rapidly clenching asshole.

He buried his man-meat inside her pussy till the hilt with a cervix battering thrust and both of their bodies seized up in sync and both roared their releases simultaneously, "**CUMMMMMMINGGGGG!"**

Kurama's body trembled violently as she experienced the mind-shattering euphoric orgasm from having her beloved cum together with her. Her eyes rolled up in the back of her head, her fingers tore apart the bedsheets she was clenching in her hands, and her ability to hide her tails and ears finally came undone as she lost all the control she had upon her body.

Naruto's cock violently throbbed inside her as he unleashed an unholy amount of baby-batter directly inside her womb by plugging his distended cum-slit to her bruised and battered cervix, her womb was filled within the first few seconds of massive ejaculation and as her tails come undone her more bestial side came into the play; as her womb started to inflate to contain the massive load he was unloading inside her.

Within seconds, her stomach started to expand as he continued to ejaculate his hot potent seed inside her, and as his load finally died down after a full minute of unloading liters worth of hot semen inside her like a broken hose; she looked three months along in pregnancy with her bulging belly that had his hot semen sloshing inside her.

Naruto took deep gulps of air after ejaculating the biggest load he had ever ejaculated in his life and inside his soon-to-be-wife, he looked down at her trembling frame and took his thumb out of her tight rectum and released her clitoris from his right hand and gently leaned forward.

Naruto wrapped an arm under her bulging belly and another directly above her breasts, after making sure he had a gentle hold on her he pulled himself back in a standing position on his knees with Kurama's back flushed against his chest.

He gently whispered in her fox-ear, "Look in front of you, honey."

Kurama heard him as she was finally coming down from her earth-shattering heavenly orgasm and looked in front of her with unfocused eyes, she rapidly blinked in order to gain her vision back and with some effort pulled her tongue back in her mouth, once she got her vision back; she gasped as tears pricked at the corner of her eyes at seeing her belly bulge like she was three months pregnant. "I-I-I… this is… mmmm… how can…"

Naruto warmly chuckled at hearing her stutter and managing to contain her moans after still having him firmly lodged inside her, "This is how you will look after you will become pregnant with **our** kids, Kurama."

She stopped her failed attempts to form words after hearing him and turned her head towards him and she brought her weakened arm behind his neck and interlocked her fingers weakly behind his broad neck and tugged his head down. Naruto understood what Kurama wanted and leaned his head down and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

She moaned as she sucked at his lower lip as his cock moved inside her slightly and cum started to seep out of her at a slow and steady rate. Her tails wrapped around his waist in a gentle embrace as they continued to kiss.

Naruto rubbed her bulging belly with feather-light touches as their eyes fluttered closed as they lost themselves in the soft kiss and imagined what their future looks like with her being pregnant and him holding her like this from behind. They didn't open their mouths and just used their lips to suck at each other lips and continued their sweet and soft kiss.

They finally separated after several long minutes from each other's lips with smiles on their faces, though the smile on Kurama's face was a smile filled with joy and tiredness mixed in.

Seeing the tiredness on her, Naruto gently asked, "Do you want to stop?"

She shook her head softly, "I still… mmmm… have one more...ahhh~... round left in me, believe it...ohhhh... or not, darling."

He grinned salaciously, "Really now?"

She gave him an alluring smile, "But, I want… ohhh… something different this time."

He raised an eyebrow at that, "And what do you want?"

She grinned, "I will tell you, but first, take your _big, thick _cock out of me, darling~!"

He nodded his head and slowly pulled his hard cock out of her, and with a _squelch_ sound his dick came out of her gaping pussy that looked like she could fit her fist inside her and with a dull _smack_ his rigid dick collided with her gaping pussy, which was dripping with a continuous stream of warm cum and coating his cock in a very thick layer of their mixed juices.

"Ohhhhhh~!" A long sensual moan left her lips as he slowly pulled him out of her. She looked down and noticed her belly was almost back to her flat state as the cum had been dripping out of her. She shivered in arousal as she saw a half of his big, drenched in cum cock, poking out from in between her thighs as it grinding against her wide open labia.

Naruto huskily whispered as he did a slow grind against her labia lips, "What do you want, honey?"

She didn't answer at first and instead, untangled her tails from his waist and bent over in front of him with her face pressed sideways against the ruined mattress and her luscious ass high in the air. Her tails rose straight up in the air as if presenting her firm derriere as an offering and she brought her arms back and placed them on either of her ass cheeks, she spread her ass cheeks open giving Naruto an unrestricted view of her unused virgin anal hole.

Her tails shifted slightly so she can look directly in his eyes and gave him an utterly raunchy smirk once they made eye contact over her shoulder, "I want you to take that _big, fat, monstrous_ _cock_ of yours and shove it deep inside my ass, won't you do that for me, dar~ling~❤️?"

Naruto gulped thickly after watching the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his entire life, and his cock positively throbbed at the utter submissive position she was presenting herself in. He gripped his cock at the base and positioned the engorged head at her tiny puckered anal opening. He looked back in her eyes and softly asked, "Are you sure, this will be even more painful than vaginal sex, do you really want it?"

If anything, her raunchy smirk widened, "Yes, **my **mate~. I want you to thoroughly and utterly make me yours and only **yours **by taking everything from me. Come on, dar~ling~, shove that monstrous man-meat of yours in my tight, tiny ass! Ruin me! Destroy me! Make me unable to walk for the rest of my life, Na~ru~to~❤️!"

Naruto's sapphire eyes darkened in lust at hearing her cock-hardening demands and a lascivious smirk came upon his lips, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Oh, and darling," Kurama said looking over her shoulder, once their eyes met again, she gave him another raunchy smirk, "Don't stop until that thick monster is fully inside me, okay honey~❤️?"

Naruto's smirk widened and he leaned forward slightly while keeping his rigid cock in place and grabbed a hold of both of her forearms, he darkly said, "Oh, that will be the least of your worries, Kura."

He looked down at his cock and was pleased to see that his cock was utterly drenched in a very thick layer of cum and it will provide more than enough lubrication for anal sex. He took a deep breath and pulled her back with the hold on her forearms and simultaneously thrust forward with a powerful thrust.

His thick cock-head tore the opening of her anal apart and half of his cock was sheathed inside her incredibly tight rectum in a single powerful thrust.

Kurama's face contorted in a tremendous agony as she screeched at the top of her lungs, "**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOUR MASSIVE COCK IS SPLITTING ME IN TWO!"**

Naruto winced slightly as his eardrums were slightly damaged due to her window-rattling screech and he forced down the urge to immediately comfort her, it was what she wanted and he would give it to her and much more.

Naruto gritted his teeth as he pulled his fat cock out from her tremendous vice-like rectum until his cock-head remained inside and tugged at her forearms harshly and thrust his hips forward with a powerful force.

**CLAP!**

There was a loud sound of their hips slapping against each other as he bottomed out inside her vice-like rectum in a single powerful thrust.

Kurama's screams died down in her throat as he bottomed out inside her bowels. All the air inside her lungs was forcefully ejected out of her mouth as somebody punched her in the gut, she was pretty damn sure that analogy wasn't too far from what she felt, as she could feel his trunk of a cock deep inside her gut and she could nearly feel her inner organs slightly shifting to accommodate the massive intruder inside her.

Her body convulsed with a powerful orgasm as she came due to the overwhelming pain and pleasure she felt from having him bottom out inside her to the very hilt. Her tails went totally rigid and her fox-ears perked up. She lost the ability to keep her mouth shut and her tongue lolled out of her mouth and her eyes rolled to the back of her skull.

Naruto grinned from ear-to-ear as he witnessed the total masochist reaction of her body from having his massive intruder deeply lodged inside her hot bowels. He was pretty sure there would be some anal tears due to his rough handling but he wasn't really worried about that at this point in time, he knew she will get healed by her regeneration so he wasn't worried that much.

He pulled his cock back until only the head remained inside and once again roughly thrust it back inside her until his big balls slapped against her clitoris.

Her body convulsed again as she suffered from another orgasm within the span of seconds, fresh hot tears started to run down her flushed cheeks from the immense pain and pleasure she was receiving from the anal sex.

She wanted him to ruin her, didn't she? So, Naruto decided, he will do exactly what she demanded and he will utterly ruin her.

His tails and ears also came out and he entangled his tails with hers in a gentle lover's embrace and he decided things needed to get more primal.

He pulled his cock back and thrust it back inside her roughly, and without any warning, he started a brutal pace of fucking, intent at totally destroying her tight little ass.

Kurama could only lay there and take what Naruto gave her in a brutal frenzy of primal mating. This wasn't some soft and gentle, filled with love sex they were having when they first started, oh no! This was much more brutal, this was much, much more primal.

This was animalistic breeding. A virile hung male looking to breed his horny vixen. Where she can only lay and take whatever her powerful stud of a mate gave her.

And Kurama fucking loved it! She fucking adored submitting to Naruto as he destroyed her ass in the most primal way of breeding. She loved how her hung mate utterly ruined her, she loved how he was making her cum non-stop with every. Single. Fucking. Thrust. Of. His. Massive. Cock.

"**YOU'RE TEARING ME APART!"** Kurama screeched in an extremely thick haze of intoxicating mixture of agonizing pain and mind-numbing pleasure as his powerful rigid cock rapidly went in and out of her ruined rectum.

"That's exactly what you wanted, right _dear_? For me to tear you apart, huh? Answer me, you cock loving _whore!?_ Naruto roared, as he gave a particular harsh thrust as he continued to rapidly thrust in and out of her destroyed bowels.

"YES! YES! I AM YOUR WHORE! I LOVE HOW YOUR MAJESTIC COCK IS DESTROYING MY ASS! I LOVE HOW HARD YOU ARE FUCKING ME! DON'T STOP! DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING STOP!"Kurama shouted at the top of her lungs as she was getting totally fucked stupid by his pelvis bruising powerful rapid thrusts.

Naruto chuckled as he continued to fuck her totally stupid. He tightened his grip on her forearms until he was sure there would be some bruising on them and increased his pace even more as his big, fat cock went in and out of her ass at an even faster pace.

**CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!**

The sound of their pelvis rapidly slamming against each other filled the room and Kurama's high pitched moans continuously flowed in his fox-ears like an intoxicating siren's song.

They didn't know how long they fucked in the position with him using her arms as handlebars and she just lying down and taking the mind-shattering primal fucking and continuously cumming her brains out.

"COCK~! COCK~! COCK~! I LOVE YOUR MASSIVE COCK UP MY ASS DAR~LING~❤️! CUMMMINNNGGG!" Kurama yelled out like a cheap whore, totally dick-drunk by his ruthless anal pounding as she came her brains out.

Naruto harshly pulled on her arms and pulled her sweaty back flushed against his equally sweaty chest until she herself was standing on her knees. He roughly grabbed her right breast with his right hand and started kneading it expertly, he started playing with his vagina with his left hand as he continued to fuck her tirelessly.

He brought his mouth near her fox-ear and huskily grunted as he continued to destroy her already ruined rectum in the new position, "Tell me...nghh... how much you love my...ughhh... cock?"

Kurama was having trouble comprehending anything that she was listening at this point, her brain just couldn't take the amount of pleasure he was inflicting upon her as she continued to cum non-stop, but she did her best at expressing how much she adored him, "I LOVE YOUR BIG COCK SO MUCH! I LOVE HOW YOU TOTALLY DESTROYED MY TINY PUSSY AND ASS WITH THAT GODLY COCK! I WILL SUCK THAT COCK DRY EVERY DAY! I WILL WORSHIP THAT MONSTER EVERY MOMENT OF MY LIFE! **PLEASE, DON'T STOP**! **CCUUMMMMINNNNGGG!**"

Naruto moaned in delight at hearing her, and he pinched her clitoris with his thumb and index finger and thrusted his three fingers inside her constantly drooling cunt, the result of this was instantaneous as her body once again convulsed as it was continuously and she came again. "**CUMMMMMMMMINGGGG!**"

Naruto groaned as her rectum muscles tightened again on his obscene shaft and he felt the familiar churning in his balls, he didn't stop and continued to pound her anal tube.

Kurama hoarsely moaned out loud as her throat was getting sore from all the shouting and moaning. Her glassy tear-filled eyes settled on the slightly fogged up mirror and she saw the bulge of his thick cock rapidly appearing and disappearing above her belly button as he pummeled her insides with his massive pussy-beater.

Her body convulsed again as she came for the umpteenth time, but her hung beloved didn't stop even for a single second.

Naruto sucked at her sweaty neck, leaving another dark hickey in the process and pulled on her diamond hard nipple. He groaned throatily in her neck, "Tell me… hngg… what are you?"

Her brain took some time to process his words, but she hoarsely hollered out her answer after understanding them, "I AM **YOUR** PERSONAL WHORE! I AM **YOUR** CUM SLUT! I AM **YOUR** SLAVE FOR THE REST OF OUR LIVES! YOU CAN USE ME WHENEVER AND WHEREVER YOU WANT, **NARUTOOOOOOOO**!"

He bit on the other side of her neck as he listened to her submissive screams. He never felt so much lust running throughout his body. It was like, the highest quality of aphrodisiacs were running through his veins instead of blood.

This woman, God, this woman! She will drive him insane if she continued to be so damn adorable and erotic at the same time!

A deep grunt escaped his lips as her anal-ring clutched his vein-riddled fat rod tightly, he could already feel he was at his limit. He demanded in a throaty voice, "Tell...mmmm…me, who am...hnggg... I?"

Hearing and comprehending her beloved's demand with her barely working overloaded with pleasure brain, she answered to the best of her abilities as his brutish cock punched the air out of her with every orgasm-inducing thrust, "YOU ARE **MY** MATE! YOU ARE **MY** HORSE HUNG STUD! YOU ARE **MY **MASTER! YOU ARE **MY **DADDY! YOU ARE **MY **GOD! YOU ARE **MY NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

He screwed his eyes shut as her anal cavity contracted and expanded again, against his fat schlong. He had to grit his teeth harshly to stop himself from cumming right then and there, her possessive worshiping words nearly made him ejaculate, but he wanted to last just a little longer as knew this was their last round as his soon-to-be-wife was on the verge of passing out.

He held her trembling frame tighter and started to thrust even faster than before, his cock going in and out of her near scalding rectum with a pelvis breaking speed.

**CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!CLAP!**

The sound of their pelvis hitting at furious pace against each other lewdly flowed in their fox-ears. Naruto removed his hand from her breast and used it to grab her chin with it, he turned her head that was resting against his shoulder, towards him and sealed his lips shut against her in an utterly possessive and dominating kiss.

He sucked her tongue and their spit was lewdly mixing together and leaking out from the corner of their mouths. He grabbed her breast back and started kneading it with more strength and precision, her large breast was changing shapes lewdly as his hand groped her harshly. His other hand was constantly playing with her clitoris and drooling vagina.

Just as he was about to cum, he decided to show Kurama heaven on earth before she passed out from the combination of pleasure and tiredness.

His right hand that he was using to harshly knead her right breast, released her breast and pulled on her diamond hard nipple harshly and channeled lightning magic at the tips of his fingers and electrocuted her nipple with a minute amount of lightning. His left hand that he was using to play with her vagina, by using his thumb and index finger to play with her clitoris, and the other three fingers to pump in and out of her wet like a river vagina, he likewise channeled lightning magic to the tip of every finger and electrocuted her clitoris and inside of her wet fleshy walls with a negligible amount of lightning.

His balls clenched harshly at the same time as he groaned in her mouth and his eyes fluttered as they rolled in the back of his skull, he bottomed out inside her bruised rectum and finally started to release an even bigger load than he previously did and flooded her rectum and her gut with near scalding tsunami of semen.

At the end of it all was: Kurama, whose eyes rolled back in her head, her body convulsed tremendously as she had the most powerful orgasm she had during the whole night. It was like, every single cell of her body was being pleasured in ways she couldn't fathom.

Her toes clenched harshly, her tails and fox-ears went ramrod straight, her fingers curled up in pleasure, goosebumps rose on her skin. For the briefest of seconds, she felt like she had died and reached heaven, and she had attained nirvana.

As Kurama finally started to come down from the incredible high she experienced, she realized her stomach was getting filled with a flood of his creamy baby-batter and it was starting to expand due to his massive orgasm.

Kurama moaned into the kiss as she was continuously getting filled, and filled, and **filled**, from the never-ending orgasm of her beloved.

After more than two minutes of continuous cumming like an utterly broken hose, his orgasm finally died down and left her belly bulging like that of a five months pregnant woman.

As Naruto finally broke the kiss, he gently released her breast and vagina and tenderly hugged her from behind and put his forehead against her.

Kurama finally came down from her high and an incredible wave of exhaustion hit her as her vision started to go black, she looked in Naruto's love-filled eyes that were centimeters from her own rapidly closing eyes and she managed to say the few words she longed to say before yesterday as she finally passed out, "I love you… soo much, Naruto… Uzumaki."

Naruto hugged her tighter as she finally passed out from their raunchy activities, and her head lolled against his shoulder. He looked down at her face with adoration and love shining in his sapphire eyes, "I love you too, Kurama Uzumaki."

It was as if she heard it in her passed out state as a smile bloomed on her messy face.

He gently pulled his cock out of her anal cavity and lowered them both down at their messy, ruined bed that was filled with their juices, not that he cared, and pulled her even closer to his body as he always wanted to.

He gently threaded his fingers through her sweaty orange locks as she cutely snored away with a smile on her face.

A yawn escaped him after he continued to watch her sleep for he didn't know how long and he felt his own eyes droop in exhaustion.

Just before he succumbed to sleep, a thought crossed his mind, _'Best. Christmas. Ever! And thank you, you glorious damned Racoon!'_

* * *

**Uzumaki Residence, 50 years later**

The tension was incredibly thick in the living room of Uzumaki Residence, one could even cut the tension in the air with a knife.

Six figures were seated around the table in between the couches and two figures were looking at each other with different expressions on their faces.

Kurama looked as beautiful as she ever did, dressed in a turtleneck cream-colored key-hole sweater and a simple calf-length navy blue skirt. She stared pleadingly at her husband of the past fifty years, "Don't do this, please, we can talk this out! No need for you to take such drastic steps."

Naruto looked as handsome he ever did, dressed in a plain white sweater that clung to his muscular frame perfectly and simple slim-fit black jeans. He closed his eyes and heaved a regretful sigh, "I am sorry, it had to be done, honey."

Kurama looked downtrodden at that and she tenderly placed her hand at her bulging belly that looked like she was six months along in her pregnancy, "Please, think about our unborn child before you do this."

Seeing Naruto falter, a figure slammed her hand down at the table and heatedly said, "Don't listen to mom, Dad! You have to do this, don't let her guilt trip you."

Another figure sitting behind her also stood up and spoke in the same heated tone, "Big Sis Natsumi is right, Papa! Don't let Mama guilt trip you, you have to do this!"

One more figure stood up and heatedly said, "Don't listen to Big Sis Natsumi and Big Sis Makaira, Pa! Ma is right! You don't have to do this!"

The youngest looking figure also stood up but spoke in a confused tone, "Why are you all taking this seriously, it's just a-"

The five of them spoke in unison towards the youngest looking member as they cut her off, "No! This is serious, Sara!"

Sara shrunk back in her seat and meekly mumbled, "Okay, if you guys say so."

Kurama once again looked at her husband beggingly, "Please, listen to Yui! Think about all the wonderful years we have spent together. You don't have to do this, darling."

Naruto stood up from his seat with an exasperated look and yelled, "Fuck it! This has gone for more than necessary! Draw four, color change to blue, Uno! Here, Uno!"

Natsumi and Makaira loudly whooped as they started cheering loudly at seeing their father win.

Kurama sulked along with Yui.

Sara just sat there with an adorable expression of confusion and happiness on her face.

"No fair! I wanted to go to the Land of Snow this year!" Kurama sulked with a pout on her face.

"Me too, Ma!" Yui sulked along with her mother with an identical pout on her face.

* * *

**Kurama's P.O.V. **

* * *

I looked towards our second youngest daughter, Yui, we had her after thirty-one years of our marriage. She is near identical to me in looks, with her orange hair and ruby red eyes, and she is a mama's girl, which is something I took great joy in, as the other three are daddy's girl. Not that I can blame them, my wonderful husband is an amazing father just as amazing he is as my husband.

My gaze shifted towards Natsumi, our eldest daughter, we had her merely five years after our marriage. She is near identical to my husband, with long spiky crimson hair and sapphire eyes, and she is a hardcore daddy's girl, so much so, she claimed she wanted to marry my husband when she grew up. Thankfully, that the wish of her faded away with time as she matured or else things would have gotten ugly.

What? My husband is mine, and **mine** alone. That orange satin silk choker on his neck with a platinum coin-sized pendant with words engraved 'Kurama's property' isn't just for show.

It isn't like he is the only one who is wearing a choker like that, I am also wearing a crimson satin silk choker with a similar pendant with words 'Naruto's property' engraved on the front of the pendant. On the back… 'Naruto's slut' was engraved on it.

Yup, we are extremely kinky and highly possessive of each other, deal with it, bitch!

I remember we had got those chokers nearly forty-five years ago when I was pregnant with Natsumi. You see, it's an embarrassing story on my part, I was nearly four or five months along in the pregnancy if I remember correctly, and I was feeling very, very insecure about my weight, as my belly was bulging with a real baby this time and I was gaining fat all over my body.

One day we were just going shopping in the market for something I couldn't remember and this admittedly attractive female shopkeeper decided to flirt with **my **husband directly in front of **me. **I did the first thing that came to my mind, I exploded with anger that was intensified with mood swings that I was experiencing, and started to throw a terrible fit in the middle of a market.

My lovely husband just stood there and took everything I have to say with a loving smile on his face and everyone in the vicinity had run away for their lives due to my volatile temper. After I was done with screaming, he just kissed me, he kissed me with so much love that I started to cry at that moment.

After everything was said and done, he just asked me, what do I want, and the first thing that I saw near me was collars. Dog collars. I instantly asked to get something like that to stake my claim on him and in response, he said, then I have to get something similar to that so he can also stake a claim on me beside our wedding rings.

Naturally, I agreed and we got those chokers, and my husband decided to take a step further and got the words engraved 'Naruto's slut' on the back of it. I remembered getting so turned on by that, that we nearly endangered unborn Natsumi due to our rough pregnant sex.

After that, we decided vaginal sex was a big no-no during the time I was pregnant and it was so goddamn frustrating!

I without any shame admits I am addicted to **my** Naruto's big, thick monster cock, so much so, I had started to wake him up with a morning blow job every single day and I don't get satisfied until I make him cum with my mouth for at least three to four times in a row and with my belly filled to the brim with his thick and sweet baby batter.

So the time I had to spend without having him inside my vagina was a very, very frustrating period of time. Oh, sure he used his fingers and tongue on me, but nothing could compare to the feel of his rock hard cock going in and out my soaking cunt and reshaping it with every single thrust.

Back to the current topic, my eyes drifted towards our second eldest daughter, Makaira, we had her after seventeen years of our marriage. She is the perfect mix of us, she has silky crimson hair with ruby red eyes. She is also a daddy's girl, not the extent of Natsumi, but she is a daddy's girl.

My eyes drifted to our youngest daughter, Sara, we had her just eight years ago. She, like Makaira, is the perfect mix of us both, with spiky orange hair and sapphire eyes. Sadly, she is also a daddy's girl, but I am sure I can still change her to my side. It would be tough but I believe I can do that.

You all must be wondering, when did Naruto and I get married? To answer your question, we got married three months after that fateful day of Christmas fifty years ago.

And surprise, surprise! Today is also Christmas. What a coincidence eh, Christmas is just that miraculous.

This festival is my favorite, as it was the one which brought me to my soulmate and it was also the one when we got together.

Thinking about my marriage, it was Shion who had presided over my wedding as the priestess, surprised right? I was too when I heard she had willingly offered to be the one who will preside over our wedding.

You see, after the same night Naruto and I got together, she had gone out with a female member of her same clan and they have found love within each other.

I was also able to pay my debt to her in the form of allowing my husband to provide his sperm for artificial pregnancy when she had come to ask Naruto to be the sperm donor for their child.

For just the briefest of moments, I considered having a foursome, but that thought was quickly banished from my possessiveness over him. If I could get addicted to his cock in mere moments, who is to say they wouldn't get addicted to it and come asking for more. Yeah, no chance of foursome.

We had gone for our honeymoon immediately after our marriage, and we had gone to the Land of Snow for our honeymoon. It was such a wonderful place and we roamed every single tourist spot of that place.

At least that was what we tell everyone who asked how our honeymoon was, in reality, we haven't left our hotel room for a single moment for a month straight. We had so much sex, even nymphomaniacs would consider themselves a retired old couple in front of us.

I vividly remembered how I just had Naruto's hot, delicious, potent semen as my breakfast, lunch, and dinner for an entire month straight. I had spent days upon days on my knees just sucking his cock, over and over again.

He had also brought me to an unlimited number of orgasms over our honeymoon, I still remembered how he had managed to make me cum three hundred and forty-six times in a single hour and truthfully that was the only time I had managed to count and he had only improved since then. How he had done that, I didn't know, but I had been left a dehydrated mess for some time after that and once again, I had rehydrated myself with drinking his semen alone.

It wasn't like we were like that only on our honeymoon, no, god no! We are still like that and I still spend at least two to three hours on my knees sucking and worshiping his godly cock every night, and again in the morning.

I had also managed my life long goal at making him cum in mere moments and having his monster fully stuffed deep in my throat. It took years to do that, but I mastered it, and I can proudly say that I am just as good as my husband at playing with each other's bodies.

A hand was draped over my shoulders as I was pulled in a gentle embrace of my husband, "Whatcha thinking about?"

A blissful sigh escaped me as my body instantly melted into the warmth of his body, "Nothing." I replied softly as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"You sure, you were staring at our princesses and was spacing out for a moment there, you aren't suffering any kind of discomfort are you?" He asked with concern laced in his voice as he tenderly rubbed my belly over my sweater.

I giggled due to my swollen tummy feeling slightly ticklish at his touch, I shook my head and softly replied as I watched my daughters bicker playfully with each other with a content smile on my face, "Nothing like that, I just got lost in memories for a moment there, you know."

Naruto hummed as he also turned his head towards our daughters and he laughed as Natsumi and Yui started to bicker why going to their favorite place was better.

I felt a weight against my side and turned my head and watched Sara snuggling into my side, I draped an arm across her shoulder and pulled her closer to us.

Sara curiously asked while looking at my tummy, "Am I going to have a little sister or little brother, Mommy?"

I ran my hand through her spiky orange hair as Naruto was doing the same for me, "I don't know, baby, your daddy and I always leave that as a surprise."

She looked at me with her wide sapphire eyes that I was so in love with, "So, is there a chance I would be getting a little brother?"

I nodded my head against my husband's shoulder, "Oh, there definitely is, but there is a very, very small chance that it would be a little brother as the birth of male fox-beasts are very rare, Sara."

"Oh…" Sara let out a small sound of disappointment.

"Don't worry, princess! If it's a little sister, it could be a little brother next time, ya know!" Naruto warmly said to Sara.

It was true, we weren't going to stop just now, we had taken it upon ourselves to repopulate the fox-beast clan. Actually, we just loved sex and being parents, repopulating the clan is a mere excuse.

And just like that, daddy's girl spirits were raised in an instant and she nodded her head with a wide smile on her face.

I looked at my husband with an annoyed look on my face, "How do you do that?"

He gave me an innocent grin, "Do what?"

I could feel a scowl coming on my face, "That. It always takes me so much time to change their mood, but you can do that in an instant. What is so special about you?"

The smile he gave me left me with butterflies fluttering in my stomach, "I am their father."

I am pretty sure I am blushing, I could see Natsumi and Makaira teasingly grinning at me, just what was up with him? He could still leave me a blushing mess with just a smile of his. That is so unfair.

His gentle laughter that I adored to hear flowed in my ear like a siren's music and it still managed to captivate me as it did all those years ago.

Yui came in front of me and she shook her head with an amused smile on her face, "Just admit it, Ma! Pa has you wrapped around his finger, you will never win an argument against him."

The truth has been spoken gentleman, what she said was utterly true, just a smile of his was enough to make me agree to anything that he wanted.

I turned my head away with a hmph, "It is nothing like that."

Natsumi also joined in the conversation with a teasing grin on her face, "Yui is right, Mom. Dad has you putty in his arms."

If she wasn't enough, Makaira also chimed in with that damned grin on her face, "Yup! Yup! Mama melts into a puddle of goo with just a single smile from Papa."

Even Sara joined on this, "Daddy loves mommy so much and she couldn't deny anything he asks, right Mommy?"

I am pretty sure, my face resembled a tomato by now due to getting teased by my own daughters.

"Now, now, don't tease your poor mother so much. She just loves me that much, don't you,_ Mistress_?"

I am pretty sure steam is rising at this point from my fox-ears as he directed another heart-warming grin towards me. I did the first thing that came to my mind when he called me that, I kissed him.

* * *

**And done!**

**Wooh boy! That was surely interesting to write. And the lemon, hehehehe, it sure turned into something alright.**

**I will not lie, the lack of response was more than a little disheartening, you know… and more than once, I considered not completing it. It is probably due to that reason it took me so long to write this chapter.**

**Nonetheless, I am extremely happy how this chapter turned out and I am expecting it will be more appreciated than the previous one, due to the lemon of course.**

**As I am getting sleepy, I am getting straight to the point.**

**Read and review. Until next time! Bye-bye!**


End file.
